This is going to take some explaining
by MyHavenisBooks
Summary: Clary and Jace had been friends all their lives, but when Simon Lewis came around, Jace slowly got edged out. Years later, Jace is just sitting in a regular coffee shop when Clary walks in. She take his breath away, then he notices her tears. What just happened, and what has Jace missed all these years? *this isn't a sad story, but there are a few lows for the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi, this is a new story I can't seem to get out of my head, so I figured I'd write it down. First, this is a Clace story, but they begin as really close friends. This isn't sad, or depressing, it is just a light, fluffy, sweet fanfic with some drama. Kind of like me as a person! I love corny jokes and sweet Clace fluff. I also love long fanfics, so this will be up there in chapters, maybe thirty or more. I've been told I keep the characters rather authentic to the story, so if you're into that, you should enjoy.

I'm also not really into AN's, so I may not have one for every chapter. Of you have any questions on the story, please don't hesitate to review or pm me. I check daily. I hope you enjoy this crazy ride with me!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, only my story.

 _That no good best-friend stealer_

 **Jace**

I walk into the house with my Barnes and Noble bag bouncing against my leg. I toss my keys into the bowl by the door and head up the grand staircase to the empty rooms, and my bedroom. If this wasn't the house my family has lived in for generations, I'd sell it. It's just so damn big. I live here, alone, and I have ten bedrooms and seven bathrooms. It sucks to clean.

Walking into my room, I place the bag on my black comforter and begin to gingerly take my new novels out, the plastic crinkling slightly. I carry them over to my desk and set them down. I walk over to my bookcase and just stare at it. I need to find the perfect place for them.

As my tawny eyes rack over the abundant spines of my books, they land on one that make my chest ache, then another, and one that makes my fingers itch, and my blood boil all at once.

I pull all three out and bring them to my bed. They land with a plop as I toss them there and climb on after. The first is a manuel on how to be down to earth. A manual Clary bought me for my 15th birthday. I smile and chuckle slightly. That was the last birthday I spent with her.

I nudge it aside, and see a photo album. It's full of pictures of Clary and I. Pictures of us as babies lying in the same crib, in the bathtub in our naked glory, Halloween costumes. Then there are pictures I took of us. Clary sitting on my bed in her pajamas the night of one of our many sleepovers. A picture of her at her first art competition. Pictures of her at the beach, playing in the waves, not caring about her hair, or the sunburn she would obviously get.

I laugh at this. The next picture she's sitting on her couch, beet red, with three fans around her and her skin caked in aloe. She's glaring at me behind the camera, but after the picture, she came up and hugged me, getting the sticky gel all over me. We laughed so hard.

The last picture in the album is of her sitting on my old swing set, blowing me a kiss. The sun illuminates her hair and her creamy skin. That was the day before he came and everything went downhill. I take a minute to admire my ex-best friend before closing the album and moving to the third and last book.

It's a yearbook. His senior yearbook for Idris academy. He skips all the sports pictures, and club photos and goes to the one picture that makes him want to rip his hair out and throw up, and cry all at once, even after all these years.

It's the superlatives, and his Clary is there with someone. The caption says 'most likely to get married'. There is a small caption that says, 'These two are the best friends Idris has ever seen. They are inseparable. We totally ship it, so they will definitely get married and make the cutest babies.' The boy standing next to her was the one that ruined everything. The one that stole Clary from him. The memory ender, sleepover killer, friend stealer, Simon Lewis.

I slam the book shut and throw it across the room. Its' hard cover makes a smack sound and makes a dent in my pristine white walls. I growl, even that is his fault.

Deciding I need coffee, hot and strong coffee, I grab my jacket and pound down the steps. I snatch my keys and slam the door. Mounting my bike, I speed down my driveway.

This isn't the first time this has happened, and it will not be the last.

 **An: Sooooo** , Jace and Clary=best friends ever until Simon came along. Now, he doesn't speak to her, so he naturally blames Simon. Next chapter will be Clary's point of view. Hope you like it so far. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**He doesn't do messy**

 **Clary**

Throwing down my paintbrush, I groan in frustration. I had been attempting to paint a new scenery for my latest art exhibit, but the dream I had last night just wouldn't stop infiltrating my brain with images of my past. Maybe not images, but memories. Memories of a boy with golden curls and golden eyes. My lost best friend.

I had sketched him this morning, as I sketch every dream I have, then all I could paint were his eyes. They are currently staring back at me, mocking as I cross my arms. I've been dreaming of him a lot lately. How much fun we had, all the things he's missed, how much I miss him.

Deciding this isn't going to help anything, I scoop up my green leather jacket and exit my studio. It's only early afternoon, which means Simon won't be home yet. I was supposed to stay until tonight so I could finish my painting, but inspiration is nowhere to be found.

It's only early September, but the weather has been strikingly cool. I suspect we'll even have a white Thanksgiving. Simon should still be at the museum. He's been working late for a few weeks now, working on a new exhibit and tour. It's been hard on us. The glint of my wedding ring catches my eye as I drive, my hand lightly gripping the steering wheel.

When I reach our quaint little house, I not only see Simon's car, but Isabelle's. I get all giddy inside. It's been a while since the three of us have hung out together. I get out of the car and go inside the house.

When I enter, I don't hear anything. That's strange. Usually, they would be playing board games or watching movies. I've walked in on Izzy flipping the Monopoly board more times than I could count.

Realizing I must have paint everywhere, I decide to take a shower and then look for them. I walk up the stairs, feeling tired and hungry. That needs to be fixed. I go up to the closed door of mine and Simon's bedroom when I hear distinctly female giggles. Frowning, I recognize it as Izzy's, but why would they be in our room with the door closed?

They can't-they wouldn't- I can't seem to finish any thoughts in my frazzled and anxious brain. Taking a deep breath, I stumble in through the door. What I see breaks my heart and brings tears to my eyes.

Simon and Izzy were on my bed, kissing. Simon is looking at her with these loving eyes and she's a giggling idiot. A strangled sob escapes my throat. Their heads snap over to me and their eyes widen and jaws drop. I would be comical, if I wasn't being cheated on by my husband with my best friend.

"Are you shitting me?" I say in disbelief.

"C-Clary, what are you doing here?" Isabelle asks as Simon just stares blankly. My blood boils in my veins.

"What am I doing here?" I say with mirth, "I _live_ here, with _my_ husband. What. Are. You. Doing. Here? WITH _MY_ HUSBAD?" I screech, making them both flinch.

"Clary, let us explain," Simon says, standing and coming near me. I step back.

"How long?" they both know what I mean when I say this. How long have they been playing me for a fool in my own house?

"Three months," they hang their heads in shame. I stare with as much hate as I can muster, but they won't meet my eyes.

I laugh with no humor. I walk to my desk and grab my Krylon pencils, my sketchbook and head for the door. Then, I spin on my heels and walk up to Izzy.

"Look at me," I tell her voice deadly. She slowly looks up.

"You are no longer my friend," her eyes fill with tears, "You are dead to me, and don't you dare cry. I look at both of them now, "because this is your fault," then I walk out, slamming the door behind me. If they come after me, I think I would stab them in the eye with pencil, hoping they get lead poisoning.

My stomach growls up at me, and I know what I need. I get in my car, tears finally running free. I need coffee, hot and strong coffee.

 **Jace**

Java Jones is packed. When I say packed, I mean sardines in a jar packed. I wrestle my way to the counter and order my coffee, drop of mil and two sugars, and make my way to a newly free booth in a dark corner. Perfect for my mood. I've been dreaming of Clary lately. I wonder how she's doing. If she got married to Simon, had babies, kept painting. I wish I knew.

I sit and sip my coffee, wishing I could see her just one more time. Suddenly, through the window, I see a red head. I shake mine and clamp my eyes shut. That would be just too good to be true. I open them again and see her eyes. Her hair is thrown in a messy bun with loose curls and a paint brush stuck through the top. I can't imagine her looking anymore beautiful.

When she turns slightly, waiting for her coffee, I see her eyes are puffy and red. She's been crying. Then, she catches my eyes. She blinks and looks at me confused. I smile over at her and wave. She slowly smiles as well and holds up a finger, indication she'll be over in a minute. I look down at the swirling dark liquid in my cup and mentally prepare myself. I haven't seen or spoken to her in years, and now she's popped back into my life. Soon, she's walking over with bright eyes and a wide smile.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Jace Wayland," she smiles, sipping her coffee.

"Oh it is sweet-cheeks, and you must be Strawberry Shortcake come alive," I smirk. She playfully glares before shoving me into the corner of the booth so she can sit next to me. This feels natural, like we do it every day.

"So, how's the past five years treated you?" she asks. I sigh.

"We're going to need more than a coffee meeting to catch up with all that," I sigh. She nods and sips her own cup.

"So, why don't we begin with why you were crying?" I tell her, turning slightly so I can face her profile dead on.

"I- I wasn't," she stutters. At least that hasn't changed.

"I know you were. Don't forget I did know you for almost two decades," I reply, not in the mood for the 'I'm a strong feminist, and I don't feel pain' bull shark. He needed to get to know her again, and this was how.

"That is also going to be a long story," she sighs. We wait a beat before she speaks again, "Can we go somewhere?" she asks.

"You want to go to my place?" I ask her. She'd known of the Wayland manor and had come with my family on vacations there, but had never known it to be my residence. She smiles softly and nods.

"That would be perfect," she climbs out of the booth, with me following. We leave our empty mugs on the table and I walk her outside.

"I have my car, so I'll just follow," she tells me, fishing her keys out of her pockets. Another that hasn't changed was Clary never liked handbags. She either used her pockets or a book bag with everything and nothing you could possibly need.

"Sounds good, but I think you'll know the way," I wink and walk to my bike, leaving a confused Clary in my wake.

 **Clary**

I climb into my car and sit for a moment. I feel weird going to Jace's house. He was my best friend for nearly twenty years, but when Simon came into the picture and Jace started to hang out with the football guys, we drifted apart and lost connection after graduation.

It felt natural to tease each other in the coffee place, but now we're going to his house. I feel like a stranger to him. He could be completely different now. I mentally scold myself. Jace was always too stubborn to change. Whether it was always calling me names relating to my hair or height, or even his favorite color being white. He just never cared what others thought of him, which I had to admire.

But he wasn't the sweet fifteen year old I knew. He's a grown man with a life, and after I tell him my sad, messed up story, I'm just going to barge into his life and make things messy.

And lets me honest, Jace doesn't do messy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello, I am currently neglecting an entire power point to write this for you. But I see it as worth it. This story is doing so much better than my others so far, and I couldn't be happier. I already have 46 followers which I find amazing, so thank you!

 **To FireandFlame88** \- yes, the feels were painful to write. I love Isabelle and Simon, but they just had to be jerks for this story. (That's because I like Clace better!) And I do agree that everyone who would ever lay eyes on clace babies would faint at their beauty, they may just coo at Climon babies. Just saying.

 **To Jess-KiwiGirl14** \- I do appreciate the criticism. The whole point of fanfiction to me is to improve my writing as well as put my favorite characters in different scenarios. If you decide to continue reading, your criticism is very much so appreciated. As long as nothing gets mean, I'm cool with it.

 **Clary**

As I follow Jace down winding, dirt paths, I feel the oddest sense of déjà vu. I have been here before, but when? When we come across a polished sign saying "Wayland Manor Est. 1879" my breath catches. The last time I saw that sign, I was fourteen going on fifteen, and we were heading to The Wayland Manor to celebrate Jace's fifteenth birthday. He is only a few months older, but he never let me live it down, stating he is a mature adult while I am a mere child.

At least, that's what he used to tell me. Now we're both adults, and it gives me a sad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I missed so much in Jace's life, and him in mine. I don't think he even knows I'm married, or was, that's over now.

He stops outside the pristine white stone walls. The cherry wood door is rich and warm to the eye. I always loved spending the holidays with my family and Jace's at the manor. Jace and I always got to decorate the tree so nice.

I stop my car next to his bike and get out. The sweet freshness of pine fills my nose as I walk with him to the front door. He silently observes me until I turn and smile at him.

"Well, you're living high Mr. Wayland," I smile. He laughs slightly and produces a simple silver key. He jiggles it in the lock and pushes the door open gingerly. He gestures for me to enter in front of him, and I do. His house is warm, with sunlight spilling through the abundant windows. I smell the rays of sunlight as Jace walks in behind me and closes the door.

"So, want something to drink?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah, do you have some hot chocolate?" I ask, walking after him to the kitchen.

"Of course I do. Don't you know me at all!" he asks appalled. We laugh, but it ends soon when we realize the answer. I really don't know him at all. I swing myself up onto his counter beside the stove and watch as he gets the chocolate bar and milk. He uses a special chocolate that he melts and mixes with milk to make the best hot chocolate in the world. **(AN: It's called Cortes chocolate and is in a yellow wrapper. You can find it in the Spanish section of most supermarkets. In case you wanted to try it.)**

I swing my legs lightly as he melts down the chocolate, occasionally stirring it. I missed watching Jace cook. He would always make me dinner on Friday, when he would sleep over. Simon can't cook for crap. I scoff and rest back against the cabinets.

"What was that?" Jace asks laughing, mimicking the noise I just made. I sigh.

"If we're going to dive right in, I'm going to need something stronger than cocoa," I sigh again and he gets a devious smirk.

"No that," he points the cooking spoon at me, splattering me in chocolate, "can be arranged," he nods his head over to a cabinet at the end of the kitchen. I narrow my eyes and hop off the counter. I gingerly open it and see an assortment of liquor bottles, barely touched sitting label-front on the three shelves. At least Jace didn't become a drunkard.

"Bring me the rum and I'll make you a big girl hot chocolate," he smirks. I giggle and bring him the bottle of brown liquid. He already added the milk, making the chocolate a rich brown color. He adds a generous amount of liquor to the boiling cholate and then turns off the stove.

I hand him two dark grey mugs and he divides the drink equally. He hands me one, and walks into the living room. I curl up on the couch and eagerly drink. It dances over my taste buds in burning heat and velvety chocolate. I moan into my cup as Jace sits across from me.

"Good?" he asks. I can only nod and hum in agreement. We sit in peaceful silence and I only break it when my cocoa has run dry and I feel slightly fuzzy in the head.

I walk our mugs to the kitchen and rinse them in the sink, then return to see Jace watching me expectantly. His eyes are lightly glazed with alcohol, but he is more than coherent. I sigh heavily and decide to just dive right in.

"I'm going to tell you why you saw me… the way you did, and what lead up to it. Please don't interrupt, or I won't be able to finish. I'll answer any questions you have after," I tell him, trying to gather my thoughts. He simply nods.

"So, when I turned 22, I married Simon," I pause and gage his reaction. He's shocked and slightly hurt. I tried to invite him, but all the invitations got kicked back, "He was my boyfriend, so I married him, because I loved him," he seems curious about my past tense of the word. I probably still do, but I am also pissed.

"It was great. I had Izzy as my best friend, I have my own art studio, and we have a little house for us," I hear the bitterness as I begin to delve further into my 'perfect life'.

"Simon works at the museum, and a few weeks ago, he kept telling me how he was starting a new exhibit, and had to work late. I trusted him, so I didn't worry. Today, he was supposed to work late again, so I was at my studio. I was having major painter's block, so I went home. I saw Isabelle's and Simon's car there, so I got excited thinking we would all sit around in our pjs like always, and play games and watch movies. I walk up to Simon and my room and see them together, kissing." I feel the tears trickle down. And I rush to wipe them away.

"I confronted them and find out there is no new exhibit, and they have been together the whole time. I left and went to the coffee shop, and now I'm here," I say with mirth, "Any questions?" I ask weakly. I sound so tired, and old. I sound like I just need to sleep, for a few days.

"You seriously married rat-face?" he asks, looking shocked. I frown.

"That's all you got from the entire story, that I married," I giggle a little, "rat-face?"

"Well, that and how can he be so stupid as to cheat on someone as beautiful, smart, talented and funny as you?" I blush and look down.

"I don't know, I am pretty great," he nods in agreement, "but I guess not great enough for him," I feel the tears coming back. He scoots closer to me and places his arms gingerly around me. I stiffen, and then melt into him, smelling his familiar scent. At least that hasn't changed. I still remember my sheets smelling like him after every sleepover.

"Don't you ever say that. You are perfect, and he just hasn't had the eyes to see it," he laughs a little and I look up in confusion, he looks down at me, "I think he needs new glasses," he busts out laughing. I can't help but join. I forgot how infectious Jace's laugh always was.

"Maybe," I murmur, inhaling his scent, "You smell good," I mutter, my drunken words spilling out. He laughs and holds me closer. This is what I need, a nice long hug. Simon hasn't hugged me in months. We sit for a few minutes until Jace speaks.

"Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay here with me?" he asks hopefully.

"Like, the night, sure," I reply. He clears his throat and straightens up.

"No, like long term. You can't live with that asshat. I'll go will you and get whatever you need, but please stay here," he pleads. I find it strange he's begging me to stay instead of me begging to stay. Years have passed, but Jace is still the boy I knew all that time. The one who slept over, and made me dinner, and gave me my first kiss. That thought makes my lips tingle.

"I'd love to stay with you. Long term," I smile. He beams down at me, he scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder. I laugh as he begins jogging up the stairs.

He bursts into a room that is no doubt his. The white walls are a dead giveaway. He plops me on his desk chair as he throws open his walk in closet.

"I'll take off the next few days so we can remodel one of the rooms for you, then we'll go pick up your stuff," he jammers excitedly, and it makes me excited. He comes back with a t-shirt and a pair of drawstring shorts. He hands them to me sheepishly.

"These shrunk in the dryer, but I haven't been able to get rid of them. I can buy you some clothes until we pick your stuff up," he offers. I smile up at him. He is just too sweet. I drop the clothes on his desk and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Thank you for everything," I whisper as he holds me tightly to his chest.

"I'd give you the moon Clary," he whispers. We stand like that for a few minutes until he pulls away and offers his shower up to me. I accept gratefully, and he leaves silently. I know I can be happy here with the boy- man that I know will reclaim his spot as my best friend, if he ever lost it.

But for now, I'm still mourning the life I lost. In the shower, I wash off the day, crying to myself, knowing Jace can't hear over the loud spray.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary**

Once my tears have run dry, I grab the bar of soap on the dish and wash up quickly. I see Jace's bottle of boy shampoo and shrug. Squirting some into my palm, I begin to work it into my rumpled curls. I guess I'll smell like a boy tonight. I rinse it out and the scent of Jace wafts up into the steamy bathroom. It's comforting and wraps me up like a blanket.

I step out and grab one of the fluffy white towels off the rack. I wipe away all the water from my skin, and then wrap it around my hair, not wanting it to drip all over my shirt. I pull on my own underwear, and the t-shirt. Even pulling the strings as tight as they would go, they still fall. I shrug and fold them up. I place them on Jace's hamper and walk out into the hall looking for him.

I find him in the room next to his, changing the bed's sheets and talking on the phone. I wait quietly by the doorway until he turns and sees me. He smiles and talks to the person on the other end.

"Yeah, she's right her," he holds the phone out to me and mouths, _Will._ I smile and grab the phone. Will is Jace's cousin on his mother's side, and he was always visiting the Waylands.

"Hey Willy!" I exclaim.

"Hey carrot! So I hear you've had a rough day," he says. My smile shrinks a little, but I reply.

"Yeah, but Jace has been great," I tell him, smiling up at Jace from where he's tucking and re-tucking the bed corner. I giggle.

"I've heard," he smirks, "Anyways, I have special…plans," I hear the smirk through the phone and my eyes widen at Jace. He shrugs and smiles deviously back.

"Will, you will not kill him," I reprimand, sounding like his mother.

"Woah Clare-bear, no one said murder, I'm too pretty for prison" cue dramatic hair flip, "I'm just saying some good-natured torture," he replies nonchalantly. I roll my eyes as Jace bounces in excitement. Before I can reject the idea, Jace snatches the phone back.

"Be here at 7. Have the necessary…materials," I hear a muffled reply and then Jace hangs up.

"Jace, I don't want him to get hurt," I murmur. Jace comes up to me and lifts my chin with his finger.

"Don't worry; it's just some fun, high school pranks. Nothing to hurt him, but he does deserve some kind of pay back," he tells me. I sigh and nod.

"Fine. He should leave for work at 6:30, like always. You and Will can set up whatever while I pack my stuff," I tell him. He nods and smiles giddily. I can't help but smile back. I imagine Simon with itching powder or Vaseline'd doorknobs and giggle.

"Anyways, I set up this room for tonight. You can pick any room you want, but this one has its own bathroom, and a pretty nice closet," he tells me. I nod and smile.

"Thank you Jace, for everything," he grins crookedly.

"No prob," he replies, and then I get the most unsettling of thoughts.

"But what if you bring a girl home? I DO NOT want to hear my best friend doing…things," I grimace. He grins goofily.

"What's so funny?" I ask, hands on my hips. When the t-shirt I'm wearing rides up, I put them down and straighten it out.

"I'm just happy. You called me your best friend," he chuckles. I smile up at him softly.

"I know I was a crappy friend, but you never stopped being my best friend, I hope you know that," I assure him. He nods.

"And anyways, I wouldn't torture you with that, I don't have a girlfriend anyways," he tells me. I'm not shocked, but that's not what I was implying.

"Oh, I never thought you'd get a _real_ girlfriend, I'm talking about flings, one-nighters," I clarify. He frowns and scrunches his eyebrows adorably.

"Oh, well I'd never bring them here. I don't want them to know where I live. You're the first girl I've ever brought home," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and I shove him laughing.

Jace always made innuendo jokes about him and I. When he lost the braces and glasses, I'll admit, I had a major crush on him, but he was always only joking.

"Good to know Wayland." I tell him, crawling into bed. He makes to leave, but I stop him, "How about a sleepover, like old times?" I ask hopefully. My tone is light, but it's truly because I don't want to be alone. I haven't slept alone in over three years.

"Okay," he gets a devious smirk and before I know it, he's snatching me from the bed and tossing me over his shoulder.

"Jace!" I exclaim laughing. He runs me next door and tosses me onto his fluffy, king-sized bed. He smirks and grabs pajamas from his drawers.

"My bed is uber comfy. I love my bed," he tells me as form of explanation before disappearing into the bathroom to change. I stretch out, almost wishing he hadn't.

 **Jace**

 _Especially when you're in it._ My mind finishes suggestively as I close the door to my bathroom. I stand shocked and shake my head. What is wrong with me? She's my best friend! I conclude it is my lack of dating due to much work-induced stress. Being Editor of a major book publishing firm was stressful work, but I loved it. I had thought of giving in to quite a few work flings, but that would just make things complicated.

I change quickly and walk back out into the bedroom. Clary is standing by my bookshelf with a yearbook in her hand. It's not the one I chucked at the wall, but our freshman one, without a certain rat boy.

She's smiling down at a picture. I walk up behind her and she holds it out to me. It's the picture of her and me at the freshman dance. She was in an emerald dress with a gold sash that matched my tie and eyes. Everyone thought we were dating, despite our many explanations of just being friends. It always tasted bitter on my tongue.

"I was so happy," she whispers. I throw and arm over her shoulder and pull her into my side. Me too Clary, me too.

 **Clary**

Jace and I stay up late talking about his job, my job, my art exhibit, his family. I can't believe the baby Cecily is already 16. I remember her being born and Will being so proud to be a big brother.

We finally fell asleep around midnight and Jace was right, his bed was like a cloud. I slept peacefully until I felt Jace thrashing around in his bed. He cries and moans in his sleep. I didn't know he still had nightmares. When we were five, Jace had a brother who was 17. His name was Jonathan, and he was amazing at football. One game, he'd been hit so hard, that he fell and hit his head. To make matters worse, another player ended up stepping on it. He was pronounced brain dead before he even made it to the hospital.

Jace and I were with his parents watching the game, and we saw everything. I remember Celine screaming and me hugging Jace as he cried. He always had nightmares afterward, except on the nights he slept over with me.

I gently shake him awake. He shoots up, almost head butting me. His eyes are wild and his breathing is ragged. I pull him close and he rests his head on the crook of my neck as I stroke his silky locks. His breath is hot and sticky on my skin, and loud in the dark room.

"You still have them?" I whisper.

He nods; "They got worse after we stopped…" he trails off. After we stopped talking. I feel guilty and hold him even tighter. After a few moments he pulls back and lies down again on his back.

"Thank you," he whispers into the night.

I slide down and place my head over his rapidly beating heart, his skin is warm to the touch, "Of course Jace," I tell him. He wraps me in his arms, and we drift off again.

Waking up, I know we must have moved in our sleep. Now, we are both on our sides, spooning. I haven't spooned with Jace in nearly six years. We always ended up this way when he slept over. I didn't realize till now how much I missed it. Simon always stuck to his side of the bed, quite far from me.

His chest is warm against my back, and my leg is flung over his. His arms are wrapped around my waist tightly while mine rest on top. I smile to myself as I turn in his arms to face him. I peck his button nose lightly and he begins to stir. I keep pecking it every few seconds until his eyes flutter open and he smiles lazily at me. His arms tighten even more and I giggle.

"That's the best way I've woken up in five years," he whispers.

"Old habits die hard," I tell him, brushing some hair off his forehead. I check his alarm on his bedside table and begin to giggle.

"It's 6:30," I tell him. He opens his eyes again and chuckles.

"Well, we better get ready," he rolls out of bed and into the bathroom. I get up as well and grab a t-shirt from his drawer.

I got to my room and find a toothbrush with anew toothpaste on the sink. I smile and brush my teeth. I put my jeans and shoes from yesterday and toss Jace's shirt on. It slides off my shoulder and I tuck it in. It looks kind of cute.  
I wait for Jace down in the living room. He comes out five minutes later. He grabbed the keys to a car and walks outside.

"We'll take the truck so we only have to make one trip," he tells me. We slide in the car to wait for Will. It's already 7;15 when Jace sighs impatiently.

"Relax, he'll be here," I say.

"Indeed he will," a voice says from the backseat. I scream and Jace whips around. Will is lying in the backseat in all his blue and black glory with many bags surrounding him. These must be the material Jace was talking about.

"Will!" I exclaim.

"Clary!" he grabs my waist and pulls me over the middle consul. He sits me on his lap and hugs me tight, "It's good to see you kiddo," he smiles warmly as he rumples my curls. I smile.

"You too Will," he places me back in the front seat effortlessly and buckles himself in the back.

"Well children, I believe we have some rat boy to torture."

Author's Note: OOOOOO! Will is here! And he's going to help with revenge! I had to have the boys do SOMETHING to Simon! Just a few harmless pranks, but still! You had a little Clace, had to put that in there. This is a CLACE story! They are friends for now, but they go have feelings for each other if that wasn't clear. Thank you so much for the reviews and as always, constructive criticism is welcome!

We are already at 71 follows and 30 favorites! WOOHOO! Hopefully Will will get me some more. No pun intended!


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary**

We drive, Will telling me all that I've missed, and I give Jace directions back to Simon's house. As we turn the corner, Izzy passes us and I feel my heart clench. Of course she'd still be here. We pull up a few houses down and get out of the car. Will already has the bags stacked up his arms as he struggles to open and get out the back door.

He eventually manages and I close the door behind him as Jace takes half the bags.

"So, I'm going to go pack my stuff, you two do… whatever you're planning to do," I tell them, unlocking the front door. They rush to the kitchen and I hear the bags being rumpled as they're placed down and things are taken out.

I grab my suitcases and a duffel bag from the hall closet and make my way to the bedroom. The bed is hastily made and there are clothes flung everywhere, some Simon's and some Izzy's. There's a floral suitcase in the corner and rage fills the pit of my stomach. It looks like I'm not the only one moving.

I drop my bags with a thump and scream into the hall, "WILL! JACE!" They come rushing in. Will's eyes land on the suitcase in the corner.

"You're already packed," he makes his way over to grab it when I stop him.

"That's not mine," I grit out. He looks confused.

"Mistress," Jace tries to cover the word with a cough, but Will seems to understand.

Will looks at me sadly. I wave him off, "Just kick whatever you were planning into overdrive," I turn with tears pricking my eyes. I hear a set of footsteps walk out and another approach me. Warm arms coil my waist and hug me close. I sigh and lean back into them.

"I'm sorry Clare-bear. We'll take care of it," Jace whispers to me before pecking my cheek and walking out. Despite everything, I smile. Jace just kissed me, leaving my cheek tingling, and I'm moving in with my best friend.

Shaking my head of the juvenile thoughts, I toss my suitcase on the bed and begin tossing my clothes into the bag, not even caring about wrinkles. I toss all my shoes and toiletries in the duffel, and use the other suitcase for my art supplies and pictures, as well as small trinkets. I didn't have much because Simon didn't like clutter, except for his Star wars stuff.

I roll my bags out into the hall, throwing one more mournful look over my shoulder. I promise myself in that moment, I will never sleep in that bed again. When Jace and Will see me, they each grab a bag and head out to the car wordlessly.

I wander into the kitchen to see all their supplies rationed out in small piles, with small signs in Jace's handwriting signifying the plans for them. I look over to the "?" sign and see a can of red spray paint, a can of black spray paint, and three extra tubes of super glue. Lightbulbs start going off in my head.

Grabbing the can of red and black paint, I rolled them over in my hands. Jace and Will come back in, whispering to themselves.

"What are the plans for these?" I ask, holding them up. Will smirks.

"You're the artist out of the three of us, what do you think?" he asks.

"Have you ever read _The Scarlet Letter_?" I ask deviously.

"Once or twice," Jace replies.

"Well, then you know exactly what I'm going to do," I slide past the two boys into the bedroom and close the door.

 **Jace**

I stare after Clary until the door closes. Will grabs my arm and drags me over to the kitchen table as he grabs a handful of material.

"I'm going to go put Nair in everything, I'll be back," he states. I laugh and grab the industrial jar of Vaseline. This is going to be so much fun.

Despite my hate for mess, I smear Vaseline on all the mirrors and windows, as well as the doorknobs, making sure to leave the door open until we leave. Next, I grab the jar of mayonnaise and the package of Oreos in the cabinet. I carefully scoop out all the cream, eating some occasionally, and then smear on the mayo. I put the package back in the cabinet.

I walk past the bedroom and hear the feverish spray of the paint cans and decide not to interrupt. I walk into the bathroom to see Will laughing maniacally as he fills another shampoo bottle with Nair. I see he has used all the soap to fill the bathtub and cover much of the floor in bubbles.

Staying in the threshold, I watch as he places everything back in order and walk back towards me.

"I see you've been busy, "

"Oh, you have no idea," he brushes past me, sending a suggestive glance at the medicine cabinet. I follow behind, not wanting to find out what he put in there.

Walking into the living room, he pulls out a small speaker and places it in one of the couch cushions.

"We can now drive them crazy with creepy sounds," he states offhandedly. In that moment, I know Will has been planning something like this his whole life and is finally unleashing everything in his arsenal.

"So, how's Clary doing?" he asks. I shrug.

"I hear the spray paint going a few minutes ago. Do you think we should check on her?" I ask, already heading for the bedroom.

"You go. I'll grab all the bags and empty containers then we'll head out. When she's done though, I want to set up one more thing in the bedroom." Will makes his way into the kitchen and I continue to the bedroom. I hear Will muffled voice as 'where's the damn itching powder?' as I open the door gingerly to see a rather composed Clary smiling wildly to herself.

"Clary, are you okay?" she looks up at me and smiles widely, a mischievous grin on her face.

 **Clary**

After I close the door, I decide to get to work. I dump Izzy's suitcase on the bed and begin grabbing all the shirts. I spray paint a large red 'A' over the front of every single one. I also cut holes in all her skirts and jeans. Her clothes are her children; this will be a big hit.

Then, I super glue all her shoes together, even the $700 Jimmy Choo's she got for her birthday. Next, I grab her favorite, expensive, skin moisturizer and dump the gel out the window, into the bushes. As I do all this, I get a sick satisfaction that only seems to fuel my rage.

I'm near screaming tears as I throw open Simon's closet. I make a quick run back to the kitchen and grab the rather large can of itching powder and a pair of gloves.

I reenter, yanking on the too large gloves and begin throwing handfuls down every shirt and making sure to concentrate on the armpits as well as the front of all his pants. I sprinkle the rest over his socks, undershirts and boxers. I carefully pull off the gloves and drop them next to the empty red paint can with the itching powder container.

Finally, I grab the black paint and spray each of his limited edition action figures and posters. That was just the cherry on top. I drop the can and stare at my work, chest heaving. When the door slowly opens, I turn and smile. Jace looks concerned.

"Clary, are you okay?" he asks, walking farther into the room, examining my work. I nod and smile.

"I think our work here is done," I tell him. As I walk past, I see his stunned face and I pat his chest lightly.

I walk into the living room and see Will lounging in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hey Clare-bear, have you seen the itching powder anywhere?" he asks.

"Yeah, that has been utilized," I giggle to myself. He looks confused, and then he smiles, looking at me with such a look of brotherly pride. He stands and wraps me in his arms. When he pulls back, he wipes a few fake tears.

"I've never been so proud," he chokes out as Jace and I just laugh. Will laughs too and grabs all the garbage, leaving Jace and I alone.

"You know, that was pretty awesome. What you did," Jace tells me, bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Thanks," I reply, letting what I did just set in and I begin to feel guilty. Simon has been collecting that stuff since he was 15, and Izzy loves her clothes.

"Hey, look at me," Jace whispers, coming to stand in front of me. I look up, tears stinging my eyes, "You feel bad because you are an amazing person, but you shouldn't. They did something horrible to you, and by the way Izzy made herself at home, they obviously weren't feeling as bad," he tells me.

"I know, her clothes were in there," I say weakly.

"And all her girly makeup and soap was in the bathroom," Jace tells me. It was probably to make me feel less bad, but it did quite the opposite. They really didn't care what they did to me? Have they no decency to at least wait until I got my stuff?

I choke on my sobs and launch myself at Jace. For the first time, I really lose it. I sob with ugly, dying noises coming from my throat. They are filled with anguish and complete betrayal. I clench onto Jace's shirt as my tears soak the material. His arms hold me tight, but he doesn't say anything. He just allows me to let it all out.

A few minutes later, I'm sniffling lightly as I look up and his eyes meet mine. His are filled with tears, a few spilling over. I wipe them away with my thumb and he leans into my hand.

"Why are you crying?" I ask softly.

"Because, you have no idea how hard that just was. To hear you cry so broken heartedly. To be filled with so much pain hurts. Every cry was like a stab to my heart because I care so much about you Clary," he tells me. I'm taken aback. Jace has never said anything like this before.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you Jace," I lean my head back on his chest and he rests his chin on it.

"I love you too kiddo," he whispers. We stand like that for a few seconds until Will comes in.

"I love both of you!" he yells and pulls us into his chest. I giggle as Jace tries to squirm away from his cousin. I on the other hand welcome his extra warmth and cuddle closer into the two boys.

"Why can't you love me like Clary loves me?" Will yells at Jace mournfully.

"Well, she doesn't," Jace says dryly. Will and I both gasp. I pull his head down to my chest and stroke his black locks. We must look ridiculous considering Will is a foot taller and has to bend rather far to assume this position.

"I love my Willy!" I yell indignantly. I feel Will chuckle as he wraps his arms around my waist and throws me over his shoulder.

"I love you too Clare-bear," he chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, love is in the air, I think we should start le-"Jace is cut off by a high pitched scream from the hallway. Will turns to look, making me have to turn my head. Standing there is Izzy, with lots of Home Goods bags.

"Is this her?" Will whispers. I nod.

"Slut," he coughs, "Sorry, I was clearing my throat," he amends. She looks shocked.

"Well, we will be going," Jace says, walking past us all, grabbing Will by the arm and forcefully dragging him out with me still over his shoulder.

"Clary, wait," Izzy says. I start to panic.

"GO! Go RUN!" I yell as Will. He complies and takes off like a dart, Jace sprinting after him. He sprints down the block, me bouncing over his shoulder, laughing wildly.

"I shall save you fair maiden," he yells. I laugh even harder. Izzy tries to follow, but just isn't fast enough in her six inchers. Will puts me on my feet only to shove me into the back seat. He slams the door and yells 'Shotgun!' as Jace rushes over and gets in the driver side.

We race down past the house. I wave mockingly at Izzy only to flip the bird as we pass. I collapse into the seat and smile to myself before the dread and pain seeps in. She saw us. I saw her. This could go very bad.

"Well, that was fun," Jace says, I can see his smile in the mirror.

"What a bitch," Will mumbles from his seat, "With all those Home Goods bags. Personally, I like Clary's collection of ceramic cats on the mantle and owl dish towels.

 **Author's Note** : We got some fluff, some fun, and lots of WILL! Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** : Hey! This chapter will have an Izzy P.O.V, but it will start with a Clary one. There will probably be Clace in this chapter, so, yeah, enjoy.

 **Clary**

Getting back to Jace's house, Will tells us he has to visit someone, but he'll be back later for a slumber party. He gets on his motorcycle that he had hid behind a few trees this morning, and races off down the path.

Jace and I walk inside and head towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"Yeah, starved," I moan, rubbing my stomach. He chuckles and grins at me before pulling out his waffle maker. I hop in my seat at the kitchen island seeing it. Jace makes the best waffles in world, always has.

"You are a saint!" I sigh. He smiles at me over his shoulder, but doesn't say anything. He would usually throw out a cocky comment like, "Oh, you got that right sweet-cheeks," but he doesn't this time. I shrug and watch as he begins making his own batter. When some splashes over the edge of the too small bowl onto his shirt, he screams. Literally, screams in sadness and outrage that makes me jump...

"Jace, relax. I'll wash it for you if you want," I tell him as he looks down at the stain mournfully.

"But this is my favorite shirt," he whines and pouts. I half expect for his to stomp his not so little foot, but he settles for crossing his arms like a toddler. I laugh as he effectively smears the batter even more over his shirt front.

"It's just black t-shirt you baby. You probably have another five in your drawer," he nods, proving how right I am. I walk up and stand in front of him.

"Come on, up arms my little toddler," I tell him. He smiles goofily and raises his arms over his head. I tug the hem up until it reaches his neck.

"If you wanted to see me shirtless, you just had to ask," Jace mutters, his voice muffled by the black cotton over his mouth. I roll my eyes and yank the shirt over his head with a little more force than necessary.

Jace's hair sticks up at random spikes around his head and there's batter on his chin from the shirt. I swipe it off and dab it on his nose instead. He goes cross eyed trying to see it which makes me laugh. I walk down the hall into the laundry room.

Jace follows close behind and leans against the doorframe as I switch on the light.

"Aren't I impressive?" he asks, gesturing to his chest and abs. I shrug. I knew Jace was attractive, I did grow up with him, and I had no doubt he would just get better looking with age. He was muscular and lean, not to mention tanned the last time I saw him. A pool party at Kaelie Whitewillow's house in grade 12 was the event that made me realize my friend had gone hot.

"If you don't remember, I have seen you shirtless," I scrunch up is shirt and toss it into the washing machine. Just like when we were kids, Jace has his clothes in meticulous piles, not one article of clothing out of place.

I grab his darks pile and throw them in as well. I add the liquid detergent and put it on a cotton wash cycle and turn to see Jace has disappeared from the doorway. I shrug before turning off the light and making my way back to the kitchen.

Jace is still shirtless, but from behind, I can see black strings tied around his hips and neck, those are apron strings. I giggle at the thought of Jace in an n apron and sit at the island.

"I'm mad at you, I hope you know that," he says over his shoulder. My face drops. Is he serious right now?

"Why?" I ask. I never liked it when Jace was mad at me.

"You completely disregarded my god-like status, Clarissa! I am gorgeous, a stud muffin, quite a ham among the older gals! You are lucky to have grown up seeing me shirtless," he says. He is partially frustrated, yet he is definitely not angry. I know exactly how to spin this like a top.

"Well what about me?" I ask appalled. He freezes, but doesn't turn. I see his muscles go rigid and his ear perk up, "The last time you saw me, I was a little girl, and now I'm a woman. WITH CURVES! And you haven't told me how smexy I've gotten!" I yell back at him, barely suppressing my laughs.

He turns and I finally see the front of the apron. It's a frilly French maid apron. My mouth hits the ground and he stares at me in confusion. When I howl with laughter, he looks down at his current state of dress and cracks a smile.

"W-Why are you wearing that?" I ask only to break into another fit.

"Will got it for me for Christmas, and I didn't want to dirty another shirt," he explains, looking down at it with an affirmative nod. I just shake my head at this. One time, Jace wore a wonder woman silhouette t-shirt to school because Will got it for him for Christmas. **(The ones with the big boobs and outfit, but only shows up to the neck, so it looks like you're really wonder woman. Yes, Jace wore that.)**

I just smile at him, remembering. I realize how much I truly missed him. His snarky comments, his crazy antics, and his ability to be the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I get off my stool and walk up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. The ruffles of his apron crinkle slightly as he reciprocates my hug.

"Don't worry, I was still going to give you waffles you know," he whispers into my curls.

"Please, I'd tie-wrap you to a lamppost naked before I let you eat my waffles," I scoff, then snuggle into his chest again, inhaling his sun-warmed scent, "I've just really missed you these past five years," I tell him. He hugs me tighter.

"Well, I don't plan on letting you slip away again anytime soon," he informs me. I sigh contentedly. We stay like that until a cheery ding breaks us apart.

"That my dear, are the waffles," I smile up at him, then shove him to get to the waffles.

"Ruthless," he chuckles as he grabs two plates.

 **I** **zzy**

They drive off and Clary seems very happy to flip me a very unladylike gesture. I sigh and go back inside. We never wanted to hurt her, really. She'd been working hard lately, and Simon was lonely. It started innocent. Playing games, watching movies, having stupid eating competitions that Clary would always join in on when she had the chance, but somewhere along the way, it wasn't so innocent anymore.

Whenever Simon and I went out, people thought _we_ were a couple and would comment how cute we were. We'd immediately correct them, saying how he was married, and not to me, to my best friend, and then things would get super awkward.

Soon, we just started going along with it, smiling and nodding. Then one night, Simon asked what it would be like if we were actually together. We kissed and everything got really messy, really fast. He planned to end things, and I felt guilty, but he wasn't happy in the marriage anymore, and this had to be better than us sneaking around.

Clary finding out that way was completely unplanned, but rather relieving. I brought some of my stuff over last night, per Simon's suggestion. We were going to be together. Now, Clary was hurt, and I deserve whatever she did with those hot guys she was with.

I laugh bitterly. In other circumstances, I'd be the one helping her with revenge, not being the recipient of it.

I enter each room, the pranks getting worse with each step. Bubbles fill the bathroom. When I go to the bedroom, the door won't open because of something slick on the handle/ when I finally wipe it off enough to get a good grasp on the door; I see all of Simon's things are painted black. There's a weird powder covering his clothes.

I nearly cry when I see what they did to my things. My shoes are covered in glue and stuck together. The shirts all have a red 'A' on the front, for adulterer. My pants and skirts are ripped to shreds. My favorite creams are emptied who knows where.

I go into the kitchen and see everything seems normal. I need cookies and milk. I grab the Oreos and pour myself a glass of strangely think milk. Simon must have gotten whole this time. Sitting at the table, I take an entire cookie into my mouth and immediately recoil from the plate. Well, that is definitely mayo.

I grab the milk to wash the taste away after spitting as much out as I could. When the cool liquid hits my taste buds, I nearly throw up. They filled the carton with paint, fabulous.

Deciding I can't stay in this house alone any more, I go to the museum to get Simon. He says he hasn't had much work lately. The exhibit Clary thinks he's working on was just another lie to get him out of the house to see me. I really am a mistress. I sigh, knowing there is probably more hell to be paid, but right now, I'm broke.

 **The End (Of this Chapter)**

 **HAHAHAH! KIDDING!**

 **Clary**

I polish off my waffles, sitting across from Jace at the kitchen table. He is still wearing his ridiculous apron and I'm feeling a slight buzz.

"What'd you put in those waffles?" I slur. It's only noon, darn. Sense the sarcasm.

"Rum, lots of that," he slurs as well. I giggle for some unknown reason. He smiles at me.

"I like when you laugh,"

I sigh, "Me too," we lapse into silence until Jace abruptly breaks it.

"Truth or dare,"

"Ahhh, I've been waiting for this Jace to rear its head," Jace always has and always will love truth or dare, "Truth,"

"BOOEY!" he yells pouting, "I had a perfect dare! Fine, who was your first kiss?" he asks. Weird, doesn't he know?

"Um Jace, we've been over this. It was you," I sip my chocolate milk. He looks at me like this is completely new information and points to himself, effectively poking himself in the eye. He rubs it mournfully.

"Noooooo I wasn't," he says.

"Uh yeah, you were. We were 14 and Will dares you to kiss me because he shipped it or something like that," I tell him, recalling a cute little Jace with huge, dark-rimmed glasses.

He gasps, "I stole your first kiss," he whispers sadly. I feel a strange need to comfort him.

"You didn't steal anything. It was nice Jace," I tell him.

"But I wouldn't have done it if I knew it was your first. That was something special. I didn't deserve sweet Clary's first kiss," he tells me.

"But it was special. You're my best friend. Would you rather my first kiss was with Sebastian Verlac under the bleachers? Or with Jordan Kyle in the middle of the hallway?" I ask him. They were short term boyfriends Jace did not approve of. He grits his teeth.

"No, or rat boy at Spring Formal," that one happened too. I sigh.

"Yeah, or that. I'm glad it was with you. My best friend who is one of the only guys that truly cares about me," I tell him. He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Anyways, truth or dare," I ask into his chest.

"Truth,"

"Who was your first kiss?" I ask.

"You" he tells me. I jerk back. Jace was always bragging about kissing the prettiest girls.

"No way," I say disbelieving.

"Yeah way," he smiles, "I had to keep a good rep for Will, but you were my first Miss Fray," he tells me.

"So we exchanged first kisses," I whisper. He nods. I smile because that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

"Truth or dare," he twirls a loose curl around his finger.

"Dare" I tell him.

"Kiss me," he replies, eyes locked on my curl. I freeze.

"What?" I ask. He looks into my eyes intensely.

"You are about to start a whole new life. A life as a single, young woman. Just like you started life as a 14 year old girl as a high schooler, you're beginning again. I want to be the first kiss of that life too," he tells me. I think about it. He was my first kiss before dating. He should be my first kiss as a newly single woman.

An ice breaker then, a part of healing now. I nod.

His lips descend on mine. The pressure comes a split second later. His lips were warm and sweet from the waffles and syrup. He parts my mouth with him, making a fore burn in the pit of my stomach, flames licking through my body, making blush blood color my skin.

He sighs, making my hands lace up his arms lightly as he hugs onto my waist. I'm on my very tip-toes and he bends down to reach my lips. His mouth us hot and soft, comforting. Just how I remember it.

A shrill ring breaks the spell we're under. He reluctantly pulls back and pulls his phone from his front apron pocket. His hair is rumples and his lips are swollen. There is a small trickle of blood coming from where I must have bitten him.

"Hey Will," he says huskily. I hear Will' slaughter from the phone and Jace blushes, looking at me.

"Of course not. All we did was eat waffles," a pause, "Yes, I'm wearing the apron you got me," pause, "yes, and she digs it. Okay. Sure, see you then," he hangs up and looks at me. I wipe the blood from his chin and show him.

He begins to laugh and grabs a napkin to wipe my finger, then holds it up to his lip.

"Will is going to be here in an hour. We're going to a club, so we should get ready," he informs me, smiling. I nod. He brushes past me, but turns back at the last minute and leans down to my ear.

"By the way, you have certainly got curves. And you were always the sexiest girl on the playground, in the halls, and in my kitchen," he's gone and I sag against the counter. What the hell does this mean?

Author's Note: Izzy just becomes more of a lady dog every time I write her. I don't know why she's going rogue on me! I didn't intend for her to be this horrible, as far as mistresses go!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the late update. My computer was acting crazy, not saving any of my chapters. Then, my dog died. I'd had him since I was born, and it was really rough. Now, I'm better and ready to write again. I love and appreciate all the feedback, and hope you love this chapter.

 **Clary**

I'm shifting through my clothes, looking for something appropriate to wear that was not bought by Izzy. I should just throw out my entire wardrobe, considering she helped me get most of it. I sigh and just collapse on my bed. Jace knocks on my doorframe and enters slowly.

"I'm not going," I inform him. He chuckles and sits beside me, patting my knee.

"Why ever not?" he asks.

"I have nothing to wear that was not picked out by the mistress, or covered in paint," I inform him.

"Ahh, well, that is why I have called up Tessa, will's girlfriend, to bring you and outfit and help you get ready," he tells me. I shoot up and look at him. He looks confident, yet still a little nervous for my reaction.

I sigh, "Okay, when are they getting here?" as if by magic, will comes crashing into my bedroom, throwing himself on top of Jace on my bed. I hop off as they roll around a bit, laughing and yelling like the children they are.

"Amusing aren't they?" a wistful, velvety voice asks from behind me. I turn and look into a pair of beautiful grey eyes. A girl about half a foot taller than me, in flats, stands in the hall with curly brown hair and striking smoky eyes.

She smiles and pulls me into a firm hug. "I'm Tessa," she whispers.

"I'm Clary," I smile up at her as we break apart. She looks over my head at the two cousins still jostling each other and motions for me to follow her. She makes her way to Jace's room where a small suitcase is sitting on the bed already.

"I brought a dress of tonight as well as some other stuff from my shop," I look at her questioningly.

"I own a boutique downtown. I picked some stuff from the latest collections for you. I wasn't going to give you my much too long hand-me downs like your some child," she smiles. I have to appreciate this.

"Thank you so much," I tell her. She smiles.

"Just stop by and pick up anything you like anytime, on the house," she informs me. I gap. That is just so generous.

"So, how long have you and Will been together?" I ask.

"We met in college. I was dating his flat mate, but he ended up breaking it off. Will and I had been friends for a while, so we just started dating," she gives a soft, far-away grin at this.

"That's so sweet," I tell her.

"Yeah," then, she snaps and springs into actions, pulling out an arsenal of makeup and hair product, shoes and fabric. She tosses a dress for tonight and shoes. I walk into the bathroom and change into a black, lace hi-low dress with a strapless top. The front stops at mid-thigh while the end reaches my ankles. With the shoes, it at least doesn't drag around.

I emerge and Tessa gives a soft gasp of approval. She sits me on the desk chair and works on my hair and makeup. She works quickly and efficiently, like a whisp of a girl. She claps when she's finished and nudges me out the door.

"I have to get ready, so I'll be down in a moment," she informs me, already working on her eye makeup. I nod with a thank you and walk out the room, not even glancing in the mirror. I feel as if I can trust this girl, like I used to trust Izzy. I shiver as I walk down the steps.

 **Jace**

I feel a heavy weight hit my chest and I realize it's my idiot cousin. We jostle on the bed for a while, and I'm worried we could have crushed Clary. When we finally calm down and lay shoulder to shoulder among the rumpled sheets, Will speaks.

"I know you didn't just eat waffles," he says.

"Oh, we also played hide and seek," I say as convincing as possible. He snorts.

"There was probably more Clary seeking than hiding," he murmurs and I chuckle.

"No, we talked, kissed, ate waffles," I says nonchalantly as he nods along. Then, his eyes snap to mine and he grins like the devil.

"Just kissed the girl you've LOVED SINCE YOU WERE BORN!" he screams, jumping on the bed in his hello kitty socked feet.

"Shut up!" I hiss, then I smirk, "I'm sure Tessa really digs those socks," I tease.

"You know it. She's kind of weird, but I love her," he sighs. I roll my eyes. Will loves everyone, but he's infatuated with Tessa. Much like I am with Clary.

"That's good man," I tell him. We sit in silence, waiting for some indication to the girls being ready. After an hour, we decide to just head downstairs. My bedroom door is still closed, so they probably aren't ready just yet.

Will leads the way. I enter the living room as he enters the kitchen in search off the waffles scraps from earlier.

"DAMN! You look Hot!" catch my attention. I drift into the kitchen to see a beautiful, blushing Clary facing Will, talking about something. Her dress makes her look dark and seductive, with shoes to kill.

Will has a plate of leftover waffles he is wolfing down. I push him aside and stand directly in front of Clary. She looks up at me through thick, dark lashes. I swallow the lump forming in my throat.

"Y-you look beautiful," I tell her softly, pulling on a sift wave that frames her ivory face. Will, thankfully, has drifted into the living room, but is no doubt listening through the wall.

"Thank you, you look handsome," she gestures to my black t-shirt and leather jacket. With a burst of confidence, I grip onto her small, warm hand and press my lips to the skin.

Even in the coldest of winter, her hands had always been warm growing up. I remember my skin always being freezing. She would take my hands between her own, lightly kneading the flesh to warm it. She must remember too, because she encases one of my hands in her own and massages it softly, all while smiling up at me.

I smile. We both jump when we hear a crash from the other room. I walk around the wall to see the now empty plate on the floor in shards as Tessa stands smirking in front of Will.

"Really Will? Every time we go out?" I ask. What can I say, he is infatuated.

He wordlessly nods as he joins Tessa at the foot of the steps. He takes her hand and places a kiss on the back of it. My cousin got game.

"When did Will become so sweet and romantic?" Clary whispers. Her warm breath fans over my neck, now that her shoes almost make her my height.

"When he met Tessa?" I inform her, placing an arm around her waist, as the other couple whisper to each other. I clear my throat. They look up and Will smirks at my arm.

"We should get going," I tell them.

We all pile into my car, and Clary and I are appointed designated rivers. We already had the drinks earlier, so we're both cool with it. We enter the heated press of bodies. I hold Clary in front of me, tight to my chest. We find an empty booth by complete luck and Will orders some drinks.

Tessa drags Clary away to dance while Will and I sit to chat. What I see makes my blood boil, and my heart break for Clary. Will must see it too, because he stiffens and sends me a look.

In a corner, acting completely happy is the couple that ruined our Clary. Will and I know what to do.

 **Clary**

Tessa drags me onto the dance floor and we sway with the pulsing crowd. Colored powders adorn their skin, lights glinting off the sweating skin. It's beautiful in an artistic way. Blurred colors, every person no longer individual, but a part of a larger creature.

I feel a warm body press to my back. I stiffen and spin in the arms slowly encasing my waist. I see Jace and relax, letting out a relieved chuckle.

"You scared me," I whisper to him. He chuckles.

"My apologizes," he smirks, but I see his face tighten.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He nods his head behind me. I turn to see Isabelle and Simon, dancing, together, looking happy. My blood boils and my heart aches. I turn back to Jace with a scowl.

"Do you want to make them pay?" he asks. I look at him strangely and then nod slowly. He smiles lightly and then drags me a little closer. Right when I see Simon catch my eyes, Jace mashes his lips to mine. I greedily reciprocate. His hands find purchase a little south of the equator, and mine find his lush locks.

Suddenly, I am being ripped away from him. I see Simon's curling brown hair askew and his eyes licking with anger behind his glasses.

"What the hell?" he seethes. I cross my arms as Jace comes to stand behind me. He rests his chin on my shoulder, a hand resting on my stomach. He is staking claim.

"Hello Sherwin, long time no see," he says cheerily.

"Get your hands off my wife Wayland," he grits out. Jace acts surprised when he turns to me.

"This is the ass that has the mistress?" he acts as if he had no idea it was Simon which makes me laugh. I see Simon flush crimson and begin to sputter.

"Yeah, it is," I reply. Isabelle looks at Jace and I know she recognizes him, but doesn't tell Simon.

"Where have you been?" Simon asks me, "You mom's?" he asks. I scoff as does Jace.

"Nah, she's been with me. I have been taking… very good care of her," I smile up at him and place a kiss of his cheek.

"You've been with this dye-blond meat-head from high school?! Are you kidding me?" he scoffs and runs his hands through his hair.

"I don't see why you care! You're the one that cheated! And Jace was my friend way before you were," with that, I storm off and pass Will and Tessa on my way to the bathroom. I see Will walk off towards Jace and I hear Tessa follow me.

"Was that Simon?" she asks. I nod. She pulls me into a hug which I repay. We sit for a few minutes until I decide I just want to go home. Tessa tells me she has to do inventory in the morning, so we should all head out.

We find the boys by the door, looking devilish.

"We should leave, now," Will says, grabbing Tessa and slinging her over his shoulder. Jace does the same to me and I begin to giggle. As we head towards the car, I see a very familiar one. The 'Nerds Rule' bumper sticker, light saber in the back window and Star Trek license plate all say its Simon's. Then I see the flat tire, and note sitting on the windshield.

"Oh no you didn't" I gasp.

"Oh yes we did, girl" Will replies. This is not going to go well.


	8. Chapter 8

**No offense to any guy that has a Prius, but Simon has one and gets slack for it in this chapter.**

 **Jace**

After Clary runs away, obviously upset, I begin to go after her, but Will stops me. He and Tessa exchange a look and she goes, leaving me with my cousin.

"I have to go after her," I tell him, unsure as to why he's holding me back.

"No, you need to help me get revenge," Will replies, grabbing me by my collar and dragging me outside.

"Find his car," he tells me. I don't know how he expects me to do that, but I begin looking nonetheless. I didn't realize it would be this easy, but when I see the 'Nerds Rule' bumper sticker, light saber in the back window, and Star Trek license plate, I know it's his. No grown man would seriously have all three and think it was okay. And for god sakes, it's a Prius. No real man has a Prius, and Simon is obviously a sad man-child.

"Found it," I call to Will. He comes over and laughs out loud. He even loses a tear or two over the car we are standing in front of.

"A Prius! Why would Clary marry a guy that willing drives a Prius?" he laughs again as he thinks it over.

"I have no idea," I join in the laughter. Suddenly, Will goes deadly serious. He pulls a Swiss army knife from his pocket and stabs at the tires.

"Yes, that's subtle," I comment dryly.

"I'm a Herondale. We don't to subtlety," he replies and I nod in agreement. Will all of reenacted the Ferris wheel scene in 'The Notebook' to get Tessa to date him. When I look back at my psychotic cousin, he has out a folded piece of paper and a pen. He is writing what appears to be a letter and he has a creepy sadistic smile on his face.

I lean over his shoulder in an attempt to read it, but he pushes me back.

"I'd appreciate you not breathing on me… you probably have cooties," he tells me seriously as he signs the paper and hands it to me, looking satisfied with himself.

It reads: Dear Sherwin, This is a pitiful excuse for a man's car, for starters. Secondly, you have seriously burned a little red head and deserve all that has rained down and will continue to rain down upon your moppy-headed self. I wish upon you many lost Legos pieces that you find with your bare feet, sneezes that never fully come, that your sauce never sticks to your pasta, and weak kegles. Sincerely, the revenge fairy.

"What the hell are kegles?" I ask.

"You know when you really have to pee and you clench your downtown?" Will asks and I nod.

"Well, if you have weak kegles, you can't hold anything, so if he has weak ones, he'll be constantly peeing his pants," Will explains and I nod.

"I like it. The note was a nice finish," I tell him, handing it back.

"Thank you dear cousin," he responds, placing it in the windshield wipers.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"We get the girls and get the hell out of here before Sherwin and Ira get to the car," he begins, walking back to the club entrance.

"Ira?" I question to myself.

"Everyone I hate gets new names, it annoys the crap out of them," Will answers my unanswered question.

"Is that why you called me Jamie my entire freshman year?" I question.

"Yes, I hated you for screwing things up with Clary, but you're not a Jamie now," he tries to assure me, but I just laugh it off. My cousin is crazy, but I wouldn't want him any other way.

When we see the girls, we grab them and run to our car. Clary sees the mess we did to Simon's car and laughs, but then looks horrified. She seems worried as Will recited what he wrote on the letter.

I drop Wessa off at Will's apartment and then drive Clary and I back to my place.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as we get inside.

"Yeah, just worried. Simon may get really mad," she tells me, "and I don't want you or Will to get in trouble," she finishes.

"Don't worry. Will has the best luck with revenge, and I can handle myself. I'd do anything for you Clary," I tell her. She smiles up at me and then gives a hearty yawn. I bop her nose and tell her to go to sleep.

"Carry me" she exclaims dramatically, throwing her hands up in the air, awaiting me to pick her up. I do with a chuckle and carry her to my room.

"Your room is a train wreck of clothes, so you can just stay in my room tonight," I tell her. She nods and lays motionless on my bed. I toss her one of my t-shirts and she looks at me.

"Close your eyes," she sings and I comply. She changes and tells me I can look. When I do, she's already curled up under the bed sheets. I change and crawl in next to her. When she looks at me, she sees what I'm wearing and laughs.

"Are you seriously wearing the dinosaur pajamas I got you when we were freshmans?" she asks.

"Yes, they are my favorite. Remember you bought them two sizes too bug because you thought it'd be funny? Well, they finally fit," she laughs as I tell her this.

"Well, I'm glad you like them," she tells me, closing her eyes in contentment.

"Remember all the sleepovers we used to have?" I ask, remembering them always going as this one had. I would carry Clary from the living room where we had been watching movies. I tried to watch as she change, but never got to, then we'd lay there talking, neither of us tired once we were in bed.

"I remember," She replies, "I missed them. All those years living with Simon, it was never as comfortable as it was with you. He never liked to talk in bed and he never once carried me anywhere," she tells me, which I find so sad. Clary and I have some of our best conversations before bed.

For years I had comforted myself by saying she left me because she was happy. And if she was happy, I could be too. Now I hear she was practically in a loveless marriage.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, making me look at her confused.

"I abandoned you. I was so caught up with Simon, god knows why, and I left you. I was stupid, ruining years of friendship and love for you, but I'm just happy you still care for me like I care for you. I don't know what I'd do if you hated me," she admits.

"I'll admit, I was mad, but I never blamed you. I had always blamed Simon," I laugh, she joins in for a moment, "I could never hate you, and I never stopped caring," I tell her honestly.

"Good to know," she replies, then she gets a mischievous glint in her eye, "So you know how many birthday tickles I missed?" she asks.

My eyes widen. She would always sleep over my house the night before my birthday and would wake me up by tickling me anywhere she could reach. My first birthday I woke up alone, I shed a few tears, and I'm man enough to admit it.

"No Clary, that really isn't necessary," I try to play it off.

"I missed at least ten," she tells me, creeping up so she's leaning over me, "and that just can't do," before I can move, her fingers descend and I feel her assaulting my skin. I laugh in elation at the feel and try to squirm out from under her.

"C-CLARY! S-S-st-stop!" I gasp out, but she continues, relentless, laughing along like a maniac. When she finally stops, tears have leaked from my eyes and we're both breathing heavily.

"You stink," I gasp.

"No, I'm awesome and now we're even," she tells me. Then she gets that glint again, "At least for another month and a half, then you're getting it again," she informs me.

"I'm shaking in my boots," I reply dryly.

"I'm not surprised," she tells me. I don't know why, but her tone of voice reminds me of my mother, and the act that she is supposed to be coming tomorrow.

"Clary," I suddenly exclaim. She looks over startled.

"What?" she asks.

"My mom is supposed to come over tomorrow," I tell her, unsure how she'll feel. My mom always loved her and was as pissed at me as Will when I told her Clary and I didn't talk any more.

"YEY!" she yells, "I missed your mom so much!" she exclaims.

"She missed you too," I tell her.

"Well, I saw her a few years ago at my wedding," she tells me. I look over shocked.

"You what?" I ask. I never heard a wood of this.

"Yeah, I sent one to your parents, Will and you," she tells me like I should know this.

"Will and I never got ours," I say confused.

"Well, I sent Simon-"she looks enraged, "that little twat must not have sent them to you two!" she exclaims. That would make sense. Simon and I never meshed and Will being my very known about cousin probably made him bad in Simon's book as well.

"Well, it's behind us now. I mean, who's the one having a sleepover with you now?" I ask.

"True, very true," Clary yawns again, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Jacey," she tells me.

"Night Clary," I turn out the light and settle into bed beside my best friend, thinking how lucky I am to be the one next to her, even after all this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jace**

I wake up to the sound of my phone buzzing against the wooden top of my nightstand. I reach over to grab it and see it's my mom. I make an attempt to get up, but find Clary has ensnared me with her arms and legs. Her arms are wrapped around my stomach and her legs are thrown over my own. I smile to myself and decide I'll just keep the conversation short and quiet.

Hitting the answer button, I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey mama," I whisper into the receiver.

"Hi Sweetheart, I was just making sure it's okay that I come over today," my mom replies.

"Of course, but guess who's going to be here," I tell her, smiling down at Clary, knowing how happy she'll be to see her.

"I know Will most likely will show up at some point, but he did call me this morning to ask you who was staying there," she replies.

"Um, Clary. I'm sure she'll explain everything when you get here, but she's staying with me for a while," I tell her.

"Oh dear! Thank goodness! I completely disliked that little twat of a fiancé, but I stayed quite because I do love that girl. Oh, are you two together now?" she sounds as excited as Will.

"Twat, really ma? You've been spending too much time with Will. And no, we aren't together, just, getting close again," I tell her.

"Oh, good. I'm so excited to see her," she finishes, "I'll be over in about two hours, bye sweetheart,"

"Bye ma," I hang up the phone and slowly place it on my night stand before wrapping my arm around Clary. She sighs in contentment and her eyes begin to flutter open. She looks up into my own and smiles.

"Good morning," she sighs, resting her cheek on my chest. I hold my breath, waiting for her to realize our position, but she doesn't react. Either she hasn't noticed, or simply doesn't care.

"My mom called, she'll be here in about two hours," I tell her.

"OH! Yeah, I wanted to bake some cookies!" she disentangles our limbs and hope from the bed, adjusting her thoroughly twisted pajama top. I sit up in bed as she rushes into the bathroom in her room to brush her teeth I assume.

I lie back against the bed and roll over to her side, letting her scent encase me and feel the warmth she left behind. With a hearty sigh, I get up to brush my own teeth and change.

After changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I walk over to Clary's room to see all the clothes stacked in neat piles on her bed and her body still in pajamas.

"I was thinking of donating so of this and then heading over to Tessa's shop for some stuff," she informs me as she grabs a pair of jeans and a blouse to change into.

"Would you mind if my mom tags along? I have some work I had to finish before Will decided to take us out last night," I ask her.

"Sure! I'm sure she's going to be curious as to why I suddenly popped back into her son's life when I'm supposed to be 'happily married' and I've missed her so much," I don't miss how she puts air quotes around happily.

"Cool, it shouldn't take long to finish, so after I'll meet you guys and take you for lunch," I offer, "And my mom is very happy you pooped back into my life," I tell her, hoping she isn't nervous.

"Good, because I missed being a part of your life," She smiles before walking up to me, placing a kiss on my cheek and going into the bathroom to change.

I head down to the kitchen to make some coffee and make sure I have all the ingredients for Clary's famous chocolate chip cookies. As luck would have it, I do. When she comes down the stairs, she grabs a cup and immediately begins mixing the dough.

"Go do your work, maybe you'll finish," she pushes me towards my office as I chuckle. I am able to write out some emails and check the company numbers for this quarter. I just finish as my coffee runs dry and I smell baking cookies. I walk out of my office in the direction of the kitchen when I hear the doorbell ring.

My mom is standing there with an excited grin on her face.

"Sweetheart, you know I love you, but where's Clary?" she asks, placing a quick kiss on my cheek, then she pushes me aside and walks quickly in the direction of the kitchen. Just as I'm about to shut the door, Will rides up and runs to the door.

"Hey du- IS THAT CLARY"S COOKIES?" he also pushes me aside and runs into the kitchen. Chuckling, I shut the front door and walk over.

I see Clary hugging my mom tight, only an inch or two shorter as Will attempts to pick up one of the burning hot cookies.

"Oh sweetie, how I missed you," my mom coos, holding Clary's face in her hands.

"I missed you too, how's everybody?" Clary asks, going to the fridge to grab the milk and pour a glass for Will. She scoops three cookies onto a small plate for him, setting it at the table with his milk. Patting his head like a child, she goes to stand next to my mom again.

"Oh, wonderful," my mom tell her simply, pointedly looking over at me. Clary sees and smiles broadly at me.

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm in Jace's kitchen baking cookies," Clary states, becoming shy and awkward.

"This happy sight has brought up questions," my mom smiles, "Are you two dating now?" she asks, despite my denial this morning. I look at her horrified, when Will responds.

"He wishes," Clary just laughs and shakes her head.

At this, my mom proceeds to come up to me and slap me on the back of the head, "You're wasting time," she whispers "I want that girl as my daughter in law," she mutters, smiling at Clary warmly.

"I'm working on it," I huff.

"Well, ma, I needed to pick up some things, so how about you come with me and we'll talk about everything that's happened," Clary suggests. She used to always refer to my mom as 'ma' as well. It's always brought a smile to my mom's face.

"Okay dear, I'm just going to grab one of your amazing cookies for the road," she warps a cookie in a napkin and leads Clary out the kitchen.

"Can I borrow your car?" she asks me.

"Sure, "I hand her the keys and she smiles.

"I'll see you later," With that, I'm left with my cookie inhaling cousin who has managed to snag another three cookies from the tray. I return to my office to hide.

 **Clary**

I drive ma and me into town so we can go to Tessa's shop.

"So, I guess I'll just say that I'm leaving Simon," I drive, gauging her reaction.

"Why?" she asks, confused, but not all that heartbroken.

"Well, he had been cheating on me with my best friend. You remember Izzy right?"

"Oh yes, a wonderful girl, but I guess not all that wonderful," she mutters the last part, making me laugh.

"Yeah, so I caught them and I left. I went to a local coffee shop and I saw Jace. He called me over and we talked. He offered to let me stay with him until I got things settled," I finish, not really sure what else to say.

"I'm sorry sweetie I really am," she looks at me mournfully.

"Thank you, but it's for the best. I'm sorry that I abandoned everyone for Simon. I didn't realize how much I'd missed Jace and Will, and you until I was surrounded by it all again,"

"Don't blame yourself sweetie. You were in love and we can't blame you for that. I'm just happy you found out sooner than later," she offers these words and they are strangely comforting. We pull into the parking lot and we get out. I pull ma into a hug.

'Thank you," I tell her.

"Of course, but just so you know, Jace is in love with you. Always has been and always will be. You can trust him," these words don't shock me as much as I thought they would. We love each other, Jace and I, but I'm not sure if it's the kind that would warrant marriage.

"I do trust him, with my life," I reply.

"Then you know what you want," she walks away and into the store with a cryptic air about her. I follow to find Tessa at the front desk.

"I've decided to take you up on your offer," I tell her.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. I'm calling in the bug guns," she smirks at me, "MAGNUS!" from the back emerges the most sparkly, and familiar man I have ever seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Clary**

" _Oh this is going to be fun. I'm calling in the big guns" She smirks at me, "MAGNUS!" from the back emerges the most sparkly and familiar man I have ever seen."_

"Clare-bear!" he shrieks, running over to wrap me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Mags," I laugh, hugging him back.

"So, how's everything? How's Simon? Are there any little Clary's that are going to be running around soon?" he asks, placing his hands on my abdomen.

"No, no little Clary's. And you don't know?" I ask.

"Know what dear?" he asks, his sparkly head tilting in confusion.

"Simon cheated with Isabelle," I mutter, looking to the floor. Suddenly I'm being wrapped in his arms again.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Alec has been in California for work, so we haven't seen Isabelle lately. And she never said anything to me. I promise I didn't know a thing," he confirms. Magnus has been dating Isabelle's brother Alec almost as long as I've been dating Simon.

"Well, I'm getting through. I'm actually here for a new wardrobe," I laugh upon seeing his sad face lift.

"FINALLY! I've wanted to make you over since forever," he sighs, already flitting around the store, picking out articles of clothing. With a shrug, Celine joins as well as Tessa. I sit on one of the colorful couches, knowing I'll be trying on the entire store within the hour.

 **Jace**

I sit in my office, at first hiding, but then a flood of emails came in asking for approval on a few projects I've been working on. I replied, and sent emails asking for progress reports on all sectors.

I hear a commotion in the kitchen and decide I don't want to know what Will has gotten himself into, knowing I'll just have to clean up the mess.

 **Clary**

After hours upon hours, I have ten bags of clothes shoes and accessories. Not to mention ma has seen me in rather embarrassing and suggestive clothing.

"For Jace," Tessa would wink at me, making me blush profusely and Celine laugh and smile.

"You approve of this," I'd ask in disbelief.

She'd just shrug and nod. Magnus soon caught on that I was staying with Jace and through mutual dislike for Simon, Tessa and he had come up with a ship name for us, which I found endearing, embarrassing and slightly childish.

Next their going to try to get us together through truth or dare!  
After a good three hours, Magnus says Alec should be getting home soon and he wanted to talk to him about what had happened, and promised he was fully on my side. I never wanted sides to be chosen which I told him, but he simply waved his hand at me.

Celine and I invited Tessa back with us for dinner, knowing Will was still at Jace's house. She accepted, and rode back with us since Will had dropped her off to work this morning.

Walking in, all three of us worked at carrying the bags and Celine promised to help me unpack them later that night. I gratefully accepted her offer. Walking into the house, it was eerily quiet, which immediately made the three of us share a look of concern. We had seen all the cars in the driveway and the Wayland boys were anything but quiet.

We deposited the bags in the foyer and made our way to the kitchen, me in front, then Celine then Tessa. Walking in, I let out a surprised laugh that turned to a gasp and look of disapproval to a proud Will who immediately had the grace to attempt a sheepish look.

Just then Jace walked in, having heard us arrive. Seeing the scene, he burst out laughing, leaning on me for support.

I'll admit, it was funny seeing my son to be ex-husband tied to a kitchen chair, tape over his mouth. Especially knowing Will had done it.

 **YEAH! WILL'S POV**

I sat, eating another cookie, dreadfully bored as Jace did work and no one else was around. I even contemplated going to Tessa's shop just for some damn entertainment, knowing she was dressing little Clary up.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I waited to see if Jace heard and would get it. He didn't, so when they knocked again, I got up to answer the door. As soon as I did, I saw a sloppily thrown punch coming my way.

I caught the fist and took in the sight of Clary's sorry excuse for an ex looking on with shock.

"W-where is Jace? Who are you?" he asks.

"Jace is inside and I'm Will, his cousin," I reply.

"Well, where the hell is Clary?" he asks, attempting to look around me.

"Why?" I ask, ideas sent by the revenge fairy flitting through my mind.

"I'm bringing her home," he says with an admirable amount of confidence for a rat.

"I don't think Clary's into polygamy," I tell him, watching as his pale face goes red, "But by all means, come in and wait for her to get back," I open the door wider, knowing exactly how to keep myself entertained.

He walks in wearily and I lead him to the kitchen. He sits at the table and reaches for one of MY cookies. I deftly slap his hand and he yanks it back, holding it to his chest.

"You know, I hate you," I tell him bluntly.

"I'm not too fond of you either," he mutters.

"At least I have reasons. I've known Clary since she was 5 years old, and you stole her from my family, from Jace. Then you go and cheat on her, with her best friend," I hope my look holds as much disgust as I feel.

"In my defense, she was never supposed to find out," he mutters.

"You have no defense!" I scream, standing so abrupt it sends my chair toppling. I feel the anger coursing through my veins, "She's too good for you, for about 90% of the male population, but for some reason she loved you. Then you went and screwed it up. I hope you know Clary's love surpasses all other. A simple smile holds more sincerity and genuine concern for your well-being than your mistresses' whole body," my chest heaves and my fists are clenched.

"I know I screwed up, that's why I came back to explain," he tells me.

"Well, I think you need to leave. You did what you did and Clary is not stupid. She's not going to take you back," I wave him off.

"What? Do you have honest hopes she'd go for you cousin?" he laughs, sending me into rage. I punch him in his head, hoping to knock some sense into him. He falls off his chair, slightly dazed and I throw another punch to his jaw.

I have never been this angry in my entire life. Seeing him dazed, nearly out of consciousness, I get scared. I've never punched someone due to anger. I've fought with Jace jokingly, never hurting him, but I hurt Simon, and kind of enjoyed it.

Deciding I can't hear another useless excuse or I will lose it, I go to Jace's junk drawer in his kitchen and grab the duct tape. Hoisting Sherwin into a chair, I tape his hands behind his back and tape his feet to the legs, finally wrapping his whole body in the stuff.

In one last act of revenge, I put a rather large piece to the back of his curly head, and one over his mouth. Sitting back in my own chair, I grab my tray of cookies and wait.

 **Clary**

Simon is sitting quietly, a purple bruise blooming on his jaw. I just stare at him for a moment, taking in his body taped to the kitchen chair and his glazed eyes.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well," Will begins, leaning back in his chair, kicking his feet up onto the table, at which Celine knocks them off. His feet his the floor with a loud boom before he continues, "I was just minding my own business and then I hear a knock on the door,"

"I went to get the door to she Sherwin," Simon huffs in disapproval, "and he said he was here to take you home. I invited him in to wait and we had a little talk. He said some very mean things, so I was forced to do this," Will pouts dramatically.

I look at Simon to see him trying to avoid everyone's gaze. Sighing, I begin removing all the tape. Taking the mouth piece off last, he gets up.

"Clary-"

"Just go," I say, looking to the floors.

"Listen, I'm sorry," he tries to touch my cheeks, but I pull away.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have continued to do it," I say. At that he shuts his mouth tight ad walks out of the kitchen and out the door.

"Clary," Jace says, wrapping me in a hug. I easily reciprocate, closing my eyes and inhaling his scent.

"I'm okay," I tell him. After, I go up and hug Will.

"Thanks Willy-boy," I whisper. He hugs me just as tight.

"No problem Clare-bear," he whispers to me. Finally, ma comes and hugs me as well.

"I think you need one of my chocolate pies," she says. Pulling back, she laughs at me happy look.

"Please?" I plead.

"Of course sweetheart," With that, we all set to work on making dinner, smiling and laughing at Will and Jace in the kitchen as the air gains the scent of baking chocolate.

I don't know how I survived without this being a part of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**To Hollyd7: Rice Krispies are better than a lot of things, so I'm proud you think my story is better than even the almighty krispies.**

 **TO NICOLE: I need to be your friend. Literally when people review positively in all caps it makes me genuinely smile.**

 **TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS: I love you all like my children, but I think you'd rather get a chapter than more replies to reviews, so…**

 **Jace**

When Ma orders Will out of the kitchen because he has attempted to lick the spoon many times, I follow him out.

"So damn close," he mutters falling onto the couch. I sit next to him silently.

"Thank you, for dealing with Simon," I tell him.

"Sherwin deserved it," he begins, smiling at his antics, "but you should know I'd do anything for Clary. She's like my mom and my sister and my best friend all wrapped into one. I definitely like her better than you," he smirks at me and I just jostle his shoulder.

"It's good to know someone else is willing to protect her when I can't," it sounds bitter, but I do mean it. I know I can't protect her all the time, and it's good to know Will and I are on the same page.

"Hey, you can protect her, and she needs you. But I'll just be there to inflict painful, embarrassing revenge," his words are soft and sweet sounding, but what he says makes me laugh.

"As you wish revenge fairy," I laugh at my cousin as Clary comes in to announce dinner is ready. Will jumps up and scoops her up by the waist, screaming about how desert comes before dinner.

Following close behind, I see him spinning Clary around as she laughs and Tessa telling him he wasn't allowed to have any pie.

"Why on earth not, woman?" he stops dead in his tracks, letting Clary escape his grasp.

"Because you ate the entire plate of cookies already and you're going to get a stomach ache," Clary tells him, patting his head.

"Will not," he shoots back.

"Aww, at least let him have one piece," Ma tries, making Will nod and hug her tightly to his chest.

"There are angels on earth," he sighs as he looks up to the ceiling.

"No, he will be bouncing off walls at home then he'll be up all night with a stomach ache," Tessa says, sitting Will the table and she sets a plate of beef stew with rice in front of him.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he pouts, glaring at his plate of not chocolate pie.

"Fine, so I'm going to drop you off at your house and then go to mine," Tessa says nonchalantly.

"B-but what about our movie marathon?" he asks.

"No movies if you don't eat," Tessa tells him. He immediately begins shoveling food into his mouth.

"whipped," I mutter, trying to cover it in a cough.

"I used to have you trained exactly like that," Clary tells me.

"Did not," I reply.

"Oh yes she did," Will confirms, laughing at his memory, "One time she wanted to go into the water at the beach, but it was like March. She threatened to not give Jace a hug for two weeks if he didn't go in with her. He stripped faster than a Chippendale," Will laughs as he recites the story I remember clear as day.

"She can probably still get him to do anything she wanted with the simple threat of no hugs," Will challenges.

"I guess we'll just have to see," Clary gets that mischievous glint in her eye that she shares with Will, making me nervous.

After dinner, Tessa and Will decide to head home, together and Will looks longingly at the pie he didn't have a piece of. Just as Tessa walks out the front door, Clary emerges with a small tupperware and hands it to will. She whispers to him with a smile and he crushes her in a hug. They laugh and Will promises to be back tomorrow.

Soon after, Ma also decides to get going, but will be around soon enough to spend more time with Clary, because you know, I'm chopped liver and everything.

Clary was able to hide a few cookies from Will's black hole of a stomach, so she leaves my mom and me at the front door as she goes to get them.

"So, are you going to make a move yet?" my mom asks, keeping her eyes on the doorway in case Clary comes back sooner than expected.

"Ma, honestly. Relax. She isn't even divorced yet," I tell her, not sure Clary will appreciate extensive advances when what she needs from me right now is friendship. I hope it blossoms into more, but a guy can only hope.

Ma sighs and places a hand on my cheek. "Your right sweetie. You're going about this all right. I just don't want you to wait too long and end up losing her again," she tells me.

"Oh, I promise not to make that mistake again. It would honestly kill me," I tell her. She simply smiles and that's when Clary comes in with a wrapped plate of cookies for my mom to take home.

 **Clary**

I hear Ma and Jace talking in low voices as I'm about to come out with the cookies. I don't want to interrupt, so I wait around the corner. My ears peak in interest when Ma asks Jace if he's 'going to make a move yet.' Who on earth would Jace be making a move on?

Continuing to listen, I hear him tell her that the person isn't divorced yet and ma retorts that he can't lose them again. That's when I realize. I'm not divorced yet. Why would they be talking in hushed voices if it was something they'd be okay with me hearing? Could Jace possibly want to be with me, as more than friends that occasionally kiss?

There's a lack of voices, so I shake my thoughts and emerge from the corner. I hand Ma the plate of cookies that merely escaped Will's sticky fingers and her face lights up.

"I don't know how I made it all this time without your special recipe," she sighs.

"I don't know how I made it all this time without your chocolate pies," I reply. She nods in agreement. Giving me a hug, she whispers softly in my ear.

"Jace loves you sweetheart. He may not show the romantic love, but it's there, I know it for a fact," pulling back, my jaw is slack but she simply winks and goes in to hug Jace. After a long hug, she pulls back and Jace's cheeks are flaming and his jaw is much like mine.

"Well, I need to watch my novels and eat some cookies, so I'll see you both soon," with that, she's gone like smoke.

Jace and I turn to each other and at the same moment say, "What did she tell you?"

 **Jace**

She knows. Clary knows because my mom just told her.

 _She knows, the next move is yours_. My traitor of a mother had whispered to me after her long hug with Clary. **Where's the trust! Where's the confidentiality?!**

"What did she tell you?" Clary and I ask at the same moment.

"You first," I urge, needing to know if she was bluffing before I reveal what's he told me.

"Uh, um well she said," Clary's cheeks are flaming and I know my mom wasn't bluffing and now I have to fix this before Clary runs, screaming she doesn't feel the same.

"Well, it was a joke," I begin, her eyes snapping to mine, "Yeah, mom loves to joke around," I laugh nervously.

"Really?" she asks, looking to the ground .Her voice sounds hurt and she won't meet my eyes.

"Uh, I guess," I continue, not sure why she feels this way. I thought she'd be relieved.

"Okay, well I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed," Clary rushes out, hugging her arms around herself and as she passes me I think I see her eyes glisten. I stand stunned. Does she feel the same?

Does Clary love me like I've loved her for years?


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for the delay in updates, but life has been flying by. With school and friends and drama I never wanted to be in the middle of, it's been a lot to deal with. But I do love writing, especially fanfiction, so here we are, back in business.

 **Clary**

I go up to my room, feeling stupid and like a silly little girl. Celine wouldn't just mess with me like that, so maybe she just misread the situation. But, Jace was her son, and she always knew him like the back of her hand.

I guess this was payback for the obvious heartache I put Jace through. Will had been oh, so gracious as to give me an idea as to how many holes Jace put in walls and bottles of liquor he had emptied. It made my heart ache. I trudge into my bathroom, thinking how awkward and painful breakfast will be as I run a bath. I left the hot water steam up the bathroom, adding lavender oils as I undress, needing to wash away today.

Gingerly, I stick my toes in the water, sighing at the feel and gradually slide all the way in, letting the soft bubbles reach up to my neck. I'm almost relaxed to the point of dozing off when I hear a knock on the door. I freeze in the water and wait for any other sounds. A few seconds later, another knock comes and a whisper of my name. I sit in my bubbles and refuse to answer, especially in my state of undress. He knocks and knocks, the sounds becoming louder and more frantic. After a few minutes, Jace must have given up, because all sounds cease and his voice no longer calls my name.

I enjoy my bath as much as I can after that and then sit in the water until it goes cold. I step out of the tub and wrap myself in one of the fluffy snow white towels before opening the door. I nearly stumble over Jace's sleeping body. He had been leaning on the door, so now he was slumped on his side, still asleep. I change quickly into a light nightgown I had gotten with Tessa today, then go over to wake Jace up.

I shake his shoulder and whisper his name until he stirs. He looks up at me and reaches a hand out. I hastily stand and back away.

"You fell asleep, but now you can go," I tell him. I don't want to sound bitter and cold, but the pain in my chest makes it happen.

"Clary, please listen to me," he whispers, his body closing in on mine with each step he takes.

"About what? Ma misread the situation and I'm glad we got it cleared up. I'm tired and want to go to bed," I reply.

"So come on," he motions for me to follow him out and , most likely, to his room since that is where I have been sleeping.

"I meant in here Jace," I reply, moving to get into the covers.

"Okay," he shrugs, tugging his shirt off and dropping it to the floor, followed by his shoes and jeans. He slides into bed before I even can.

"You know what I mean," I sigh, refusing to get into bed with him.

"I do, but you have to listen to me, right now," he replies, sitting up against the headboard. I sigh in defeat and slide into the bed, perched on the edge as far from Jace as I can get.

He groans and wraps an arm around my waist before pulling me across the width of the mattress into his side.

"It wasn't a joke," he whispers into my hair.

I remain silent.

"I was just scared. When I started to feel the way I do about you, you left me. Then I was angry, which turned into numbness after a few years. But when I saw you in that coffee shop, the red hot sparks tore through me and I knew I couldn't let you go again," he told me.

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"That if what ma said was true, you know I'm irrefutably, heart throbbingly, gut wrenchingly in love with you and I have been since I was fifteen years old," he tells me, looking at me deep in the eyes, begging me to attempt to talk him out of it, knowing I would lose.

"Well, did she tell you that I am breath takingly, mind blowingly in love with you?" I ask, offering a small smile. He shakes his head.

"She did not, but I have a feeling it comes way better from you," then his lips cover mine in a warm kiss, a kiss full of promise and want that has been nurtured all these years. I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks at the intense feeling.

Jace pulls back when my salty tears hit our joined lips.

"Clary, baby, what's wrong?" he asks, pulling me into his chest.

"Why did I waste so much time?" I sob, my cheek slick against his wet chest, "I wasted years of my life on a boy I could never love the way I love you. I could have had you all this time, but I was so stupid," I blame myself. I blame myself for Jace's pain and now my own.

"Hey, you could have never known, okay? It doesn't matter where you've been, all that matters is where you are. You could have forgiven Simon and Izzy for what they did and stayed with him, but you left. You came to me, and you're here with me, which is what's important," he tells me, wiping away the tears that have slowed their flow.

"Please don't ever leave me," the words slip out before I can stop them.

"Never Clary, never again,"

 **Jace**

Before I can suggest we go to my room, Clary falls asleep. This bed kills my back, so I carefully scoop her up and carry her into my room. I tuck us into the comforter and turn out the lights, relishing in the way her body instantly reaches out for mine. Her arms curl around my waist and her leg hitches itself onto my hip. I could never mind this.

Just as I'm about to drift off, Clary mumbles in a sleepy voice.

"Simon never let her do this. He said my feet were too cold and it made him uncomfortable," I'm not sure if she's awake or not as she says this, but it's all she says. Regardless, I respond.

"Well, I happen to love you being this close to me all night, and I will always warm up your cold feet," I respond, watching her lips tilt into a smile before I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my nose in her still damp hair.

 **Page Break (still Jace's P.O.V)**

I wake up to a face full of red, silken curls. I forgot how curly Clary's hair got when left to do as it pleased. I smooth it back from her face to see her still serenely sleeping, her arms around my waist, leg unmoved. I hug her closer to me and breath in deeply, my mind just waking up and noticing the pale light coming in through the strip where the drapes meet.

I look over Clary's head at the alarm clock to see it's only seven. I just decide to spend the morning in bed with the girl I very much so love when I feel her stir and watch as her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning my dear," I coo at her squinty green eyes.

"Good morning Jacey-poo," she retorts as she stretches and moans, "I'm hungry," she says thoughtfully.

I laugh at how Clary can still act so normal after all she's been through this week and last night's admissions.

"I think I have some bacon and pancake mix," I say thoughtfully, knowing Clary's food love include maple syrup and bacon.

"Dear lord, you're a saint," she exclaims, squeezing my cheeks before shooting from my bed. She dashes into the bathroom as I lay amid the warm covers. I hear a shocked scream and laugh as I realize, she must have seen her hair.

"This is not good," she comes back into view, looking helpless as a mass of curls falls, as if on cue, into her eyes. I laugh heartily, as she glares at me, slinging it up into a bun before going to brush her teeth.

"I was thinking we could go to the art store, you know get you some canvas. I want Clary art around," I tell her, knowing that art was and still is Clary's escape. She peeks her head out a minute later and runs over. She jumps on the bed, landing on my legs and bounces excitedly.

"Oh, I haven't gone to the paint store in ages! My gallery has assistants that get me whatever I need, but I miss going myself," she says wistfully.

"Then to the art store we go, right after breakfast," I tell her. She gets a mischievous grin on her face.

"And after some of this," she mutters before leaning down to give me a good morning kiss.

"Yes, after much more of this," I reply, pulling her back in. She giggles against my lips before rolling of me and out of bed.

"I'm going to start breakfast," she tells me, disappearing into the hall. I fall back against the pillows and thank God, and ma, for making my lifelong dreams into a reality.

I roll out of bed and into the bathroom to brush my teeth and then head down to the kitchen. Clary is standing barefooted at the stove, her nightgown just brushing the tops of her thighs as she hums a soft and sweet tune.

Quietly, I pad over to her and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder as she pours the think batter into a buttered pan, bacon sizzling nearby.

"Do you want blueberries or chocolate chips in yours?" she asks as I notice the bowl of washed berries and package of chocolate on the counter.

"Chocolate," I hum into her neck. She tilts her head to grant me access as she reaches for the bag, pouring a good amount into her palm and sprinkling them over the soft batter.

We stand like this until the pancake is ready. I hesitantly move to grab a plate and the syrup, but stand by her side as she makes her own pancake.

"When did you become a more than cereal cook?" she teases.

"Hey, I could make mac and cheese and cereal," I rebut.

"My apologizes chef anything-from-a-box," Clary laughs.

"Well, when my little redhead stopped cooking for me,, claiming it she was a full blown feminist and I should be the one making her a sandwich, I had to survive somehow!" I retort, thinking of the summer conversation when we were only 14 years old.

"Oh, you poor thing," Clary jabs, tossing a blueberry at me. I catch it in my mouth and bite into the sweet skin.

"I watched a lot of YouTube videos and ma was ecstatic when I asked her to teach me," I remember fondly, as well as swearing her to secrecy from all my friends.

"Well, I'm glad you don't eat take out all the time, a chubby Jace was cute when we were three, but I have a feeling you'd cry if you lost an ab," she pokes me in my torso as she says this, moving past me to sit at the table.

"I was and always will be cute, sweetheart. I'm going to be a silver fox!" I exclaim, relishing in the full-belly laugh my silliness gets from Clary.

"For your sake, I hope," After that, we finish our breakfast talking about Clary's gallery and everything that I've missed since, you know. It stays rather light and sweet until Clary gets a phone call. She says it's a number she doesn't recognize, so she answers it.

I see her face go pale and then red with anger.

"I'm hanging up," she says, but something makes her pause. She collapses into her chair before hanging up anyways.

"Clary, what is it?" I ask, placing a hand over hers.

She looks at me as if she's in a daze, then her eyes form glistening tears and she whispers something I can't hear.

"What?" I inquire.

"Isabelle is pregnant,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Jace**

I sit back in my chair, shocked. Isabelle, Clary's husband's mistress is pregnant. And they had the nerve to call her to rub it in.

"Are you sure, who called you?" I ask.

"Simon," is all she says, "he said he needs the divorce settled within the year because she was pregnant and he didn't want to deal with this and a baby," tears spill over her cheeks as she says this. I calmly walk around the table and lift her into my arms.

I walk with Clary into the living room and set her down in my lap, letting her cry herself out. When her sobs are reduced to sniffles, she looks into my eyes, her own blazing with anger.

"He told me he didn't want to have babies," she says, curling her fingers into my hair, "I begged him to let me get off birth control so we could start trying. We'd been married for years and I wanted a baby, and the ass told me no. He said he wasn't ready and may never be," she tells me, heartbroken.

I don't know what to say, so this ends up coming out of my mouth.

"I'd have a baby with you," she looks at me, shocked and caught off guard, "I'd have ten babies with you if that would make you happy," then she laughs. A happy, soft, light laugh.

"Sounds like a plan," she tells me, giving me a turn at being shocked, "Just think about it, we have been best friends since the womb, and I wouldn't want to raise a baby with anyone else," she says thoughtfully.

Well, this escalated quickly. Not that I wouldn't love marrying Clary and calling her mine and making a baby together, it must be the anger and sadness talking for her.

"How about we got to the art store, you can clear your mind, then we can talk more about this. Not that I don't want it, but now might be a little too soon," I tell her softly.

"Okay, but remember Jace, my clock is ticking," she gives me a flirtatious wink and climbs off my lap, walking away with a swing to her hips and nightgown seemingly shorter than before. I lean my head back into the sofa and groan.

Anything Clary wants from me, she seems to get.

 **Clary**

I get dressed and try to push the news I just received from my mind. It's not that I'm mad or resentful towards the baby. It's not their fault. I'm just mad that he or she came from so much misery and lies. I was hoping to get things resolved with Izzy and Simon before they dropped any other bomb on me.

But, I will be adult about this. Every child is a blessing, no matter how they came about, and this child is and will be no exception.

When I'm dressed in a Tessa approved outfit of dark super skinny jeans and a low cut navy blue tank top and brown wedges, I grab my brown leather jacket and head to Jace's room. I lay on the freshly made bed and wait for him to get out of the shower. I'm just about to doze off when I hear the door open and look over to see Jace emerge in just a towel.

Many a times I have seen this sight, growing up practically attached to him at the hip, so I know the drill. I lay back and cover my eyes with my hands as I hear him rummage in his drawers. When I hear him chuckle and feel the bed dip, I look up at him.

He's fully dressed, but his hair drips cool water onto my cheeks and neck.

"We're not 14 anymore," he laughs, "and we are very much so in love," he takes my hands and kisses the knuckles of each one.

"I always loved you," I smile and kiss him on his waiting lips. He brightens at my admission and leans back in, but I evade his advances, "but I really need some canvas," I tease, rolling out from under him and dashing from his room, hearing him running out behind me. I make it down the stairs and hide in the pantry, trying to stop my laughter and quiet my heavy breathing.

I see Jace walk by through the slats in the door and try to contain my giggles.

"Clary, come out wherever you are," he sings into the kitchen, throwing me back into memories of summer days filled with moments like these.

"I guess I'll just call you," he huffs, as he smiles.

I fumble to silence my phone but I'm too late, and stand still as he turns to the pantry and grins wolfishly. He walks up and throws the door open. He tugs me into his chest and places his lips at my ear.

"Found you," he whispers. His face comes into view of my own and his eyes meet mine before flitting down to my lips. Just as they are about to connect, there's a knock on the door before it opens and a rich voice echoes through the entryway to the kitchen.

"Honey! I'm HOME!" the voice of Will Herondale calls before he appears in the kitchen.

"You have a knack for atrocious timing, don't you?" Jace huffs.

"It's a gift, that is how I met Tessa you know," he responds cryptically, observing us before looking to the half full bowl of mix, "you guys made pancakes without me," he observes, his lower lip trembling.

"Yes, that's what happens when you aren't supposed to come over," Jace tells his cousin dryly.

"Touché, but Clary makes the best pancakes. Ones I have had to live without for nearly a decade because of your bone headedness," he retorts.

"I'll make the damn pancake," I exclaim, breaking from Jace to walk over to the stove.

Will comes up and gives me a big hug.

"That's why you're my favorite person in this kitchen," he sticks his tongue out at his cousin before asking what we were planning to do today.

"We were on our way to the art store, then maybe to lunch," Jace tells Will as the dark haired boy in question swings himself onto the counter by the stove, plate already in hand, eagerly awaiting his breakfast.

When the pancake is cooked to golden perfection, I plop it on his plate and drizzle honey over the top, just how he likes it.

"Oh Clary, if you weren't in love with Jace and I with Tessa, I would have married you by now," he groans, licking his fingers clean of any stray drop of honey.

"That's a comforting idea, you know, that either way I won't end up an old maid with thirty cats," I joke, placing the mixing bowl and pan in the sink to be washed later.

"Of course my dear. I assume you and Jace wanted some time alone, so I'll just do what I intended to," he tells us, jumping down from the counter.

"And what is that?" Jace inquires.

"You asked me to install some new security systems a few weeks ago, remember?" Will asks his cousin, walking out to the entry hall where a tool belt and a few boxes sit.

"Right, okay. We'll leave you to it. If you want, we'll bring you something for lunch," Jace offers.

"Sounds great. You know my order for anything in town," Will replies, seeming to slip into business Will, a personality that seems foreign and ill fitting.

"See you soon willy-boy," I call from the door. I see his bright flashing smile before I turn away. At least his smile could never change.

 **Jace**

Clary flits through the store like a pixie, excitedly showing me the perfect paints and 'the most beautiful set of pencils she has ever seen' as well as a 'to die for brush set'. When she had arms full of books and paints and sculpting tools, she declares she's ready.

She puts everything down at the counter and allows the lady to ring it all up. When it's done and everything is in bags, I deftly slide my credit card across the tab and sign off on the purchase.

We leave the bags in the car so we can go to lunch down the street, Clary's hand in mine.

"I love and appreciate everything, but you didn't have to do that," she says nervously.

"Think of it as all the missed birthdays and Christmases," I offer, kissing her pink cheek. She nods and smiles brightly, pulling me down for a real, lip to lip kiss.

"Thank you, but how I will I make up for all of that?" she asks.

"By baking me your special blueberry muffins without Will around," I grin.

"Deal," she laughs as we enter Taki's. We sit and order burgers and shakes and dig in hungrily.

We talk a bit about what I want her to paint, which is basically anything her heart desires.

"It's your house Jace. What do you want on your walls?" she asks me.

"I've been thinking about something," I begin, "what if it was your house too?" I ask.

She seems stumped.

"You already live with me. I love you, you love me. Just stay. You're close to work and I can't bare for you to leave now that you've been sleeping in my bed," I admit. She seems shocked, then suddenly very excited.

"Yes! Of course!" she smiles, leaning across the table to kiss me.

"Perfect," I laugh, "then I say after this, we go get you a key, so you can come and go whenever you want," I tell her. She nods enthusiastically, until her eyes find the door and it's like a wet towel was draped over her flame.

I turn and see Simon enter with Izzy, whose blouse is already starting to look snug in front.

"She's already showing," I hear from behind me. I turn to find Clary looking down at her hands. I quickly get up and slide in right beside her. I place a hand on her cheek and the other on her hip.

"Trust me and follow along," I whisper. She looks up and I press my lips to hers. She responds immediately, pressing her body to mine, hands finding my curls.

I feel my heart beginning to pound when a hand slaps down on the table and then there is movement on the bench before us. We look up to find Izzy sliding into the booth, Simon right behind her.

"We have to talk," he hisses at Clary. She pulls away and assumes a cold look.

"About what?' she inquires, "As far as I know, you cheated, got your mistress pregnant and kicked me out. Oh! Right, the mistress was my best friend and went all Susie homemaker the second I was out of the way. So, please enlighten me as to what we have to discuss," even I feel like shivering after that.

Isabelle visibly shutters.

"These are the divorce papers," he slides the pack over to Clary. She flips the folder open.

"All I want is an answer, none of this shit," she says, indicating what he is willing to give her.

"Fine," Simon huffs.

"How far along is she?" Clary asks, pen poised.

"Two months," Isabelle whispers. I see Clary's jaw twitch and eyes cloud with hurt before they harden. She scrawls her signature before throwing the packet back to Simon.

"Goodbye Simon," she says. He gets up and leaves, the door slamming behind him. I slide out, allowing Clary to as well. I offer her my hand and notice Isabelle struggling to scoot out, but she manages.

"Isabelle," Clary says. The girl looks up, "You knew how unhappy I was with him. I confided in you about how he wouldn't hug me anymore, or would sleep in his office. You knew how much it hurt me. I don't know why you'd willingly sign up for it. You see how he left his pregnant… whatever you are to him now. We'll see how long you two last. But for that baby's sake, I hope it's an agonizingly long time," with that she walks away and I see Isabelle's eyes glisten with tears.

I move to leave, but she grabs my arm.

"Tell her I'm sorry," she chokes out.

"I'm on her side, not yours,' then I follow my girlfriend out, only to find her all the way down the street and Simon hunched over, grabbing his parts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jace**

As I pass Simon, I hear not so nice things being muttered, but see clary rounding the corner and decide he isn't worth anymore of our time. I sprint down the street to catch up with Clary, and when I do, she's standing in front of a maternity store.

She looks serenely into the window, but her eyes hold a pain too deep to be yanked out by the roots. I slowly approach her until we are standing shoulder to shoulder.

"I pass this store every day on my way to work," Clary begins, "every day I see the cute toys and tiny shoes in the window. I used to want that with Simon, but now I'm glad I don't. In the end, at least I'm the only one hurting, not an innocent child," she sighs.

"But you aren't the only one hurting," I tell her, placing my hand in hers, "It killed me to see you that day in the coffee shop and to see the look on your face every time you think of what they did," she looks up and offers a soft smile.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," she sighs, holding my hand a little tighter.

We stand and look into the window for a few extra minutes. When I look over to Clary, I see a single tear roll down her cheek. Silently, I brush it away with the swipe of my thumb.

"One day, I'll give you a baby. I'd give you ten if that's what you wanted," I whisper to her.

"One day," she hums a soft smile on her lips.

 **Clary**

On the way home, Jace takes me to the general store and we get a key made. Then, he took me for ice cream just like he always did when we were kids. Since we didn't get a chance to eat lunch after the Simon and Isabelle fiasco, I offer to make an early dinner for us and Will since he was expecting something.

"Maybe I'll even make some muffins," I tease Jace.

"Not until Will leaves!" he exclaims.

When we make it to the house, I get to use my key. It fits in the lock like a knife in butter, and the click it makes has never been more satisfying. This isn't just Jace's house, it is our home. The place I get to call my home with Jace. It makes me smile wide.

Walking in, we head to the living room to see Will reading a book, wearing his very dorky, dark rimmed glasses.

"Aww, Willy still has gwasses," I coo in a baby voice.

He looks up and smiles wolfishly, "I'll have you know, Tessa finds them to be a huge turn on," he replies.

"Ew didn't need to know such vile things," Jace shudders as he moves towards the kitchen.

"So, what's for lunch?" Will asks, setting the book and glasses aside.

"We had a little problem, so I'm just going to make something," I tell him.

"Sounds great, I like your cooking way better anyways," Will winks, following Jace into the kitchen with me at his heels.

We find Jace bent over looking in the freezer.

"We have chicken or I can grill some steaks," Jace reports.

"STEAK!" Will and I exclaim at once, looking strangely at each other after.

"Steak it is," Jace chuckles, taking out the meat and then declares he'll be outside prepping the grill while I season the meat. Will follows, claiming Jace would burn his eyebrows off if he was left alone.

 **Jace**

"What happened?" Will asks, deadly serious once we're outside by the grill.

Sighing, I respond, "Isabelle is pregnant," I hear Will gasp. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open wide.

"How long-"

"Two months," we lapse into silence. I prep the grill and Will sits heavily in a patio chair.

"How did Clary take it?"

"She was upset. Apparently Simon never wanted kids even though she really did," I tell my cousin who looks confused, angry and hurt for out little redhead.

"Are you going to give her one?" Will asks.

"Give her what,"

"Oh, I don't know Jace, maybe a kitten. A kid! Are you going to give Clary a child?"

"It's too soon. She's still so heartbroken. She wants a baby, but we just started dating," I tell him.

"I get it," Will responds, "maybe we should get her a puppy," he looks lost, like a little boy unsure how to fix his parent's big problems.

"I don't kn-"

"I'm getting her a puppy!" Will suddenly exclaims, excitedly hopping from his seat as if the dog will make everything better. He runs back in, and then I realize. We are seriously getting a dog.

Five minutes later, Clary walks out holding the tray of meat, some corn on the cob and two beers.

"Will had to get something," she says simply, handing me one of the bottles "but he said he'd be back for dinner,"

"Sounds good," I go to the grill and do my thing, "Did he say what?" I inquire, wondering if she knows what exactly he is supposed to get.

"Nope, just that he'd be back before we knew it," she shrugs and I turn back to the grill. We relax and talk about what to do this weekend when my phone buzzes. I unlock it to see at least five pictures of an extremely cute dog. He was fur the color of snow and hazel eyes. His fur is long and lacey.

 _Say hello to Cornelius, your new dog_

I shake with laughter at the ridiculous name for such a small dog.

"What's so funny?" Clary asks, smiling confusedly.

"It's a surprise," I tell her cryptically, sliding my phone back into my pocket. She bounces in her seat.

"A surprise!" she exclaims, "Is that where Will went? To get my surprise?"

"Maybe," I smirk. She rolls her eyes and runs inside, saying she's going to wait for Will to get back.

 **Clary**

I wait for will with my nose basically pressed against the window like the child I am. When I see his truck pull up, I nearly scream in excitement and run to the front door, wrenching it open. He walks up relatively calm.

"What's up shortcake?" he says calmly, ruffling my hair as he goes. What the hell?

"So, what'd you have to get?" I ask, trying to sound normal.

"Just some lightbulbs. The one in Tessa's bathroom busted and I needed to get the hardware store before it closed," he explains, struggling to unzip his jacket, "Can you help? I think the zipper is stuck," he asks.

"Sure," I walk up and grab onto the zipper when the whole front of Will's jacket shifts, "Will, what is this?" I ask, unzipping the jacket only to see the most beautiful dog in the world. He's huddled in Will's jacket, his paws immediately flopping out as he gives a soft bark.

"Surprise," he whispers, handing the tiny puppy to me. It immediately licks my cheek, yipping excitedly in my arms. I look up in astonishment to see Jace has come in and is smiling happily and they are both waiting for my reactions.

"I love you guys," I nearly cry, setting the dog down to hug Will and then Jace.

"Why does he get a hug? It was all my idea," Will whines. I chuckle and place a kiss to his cheek, at which he blushes like a little boy. "Oh, his name is Cornelius," Will offers, pointing to the dog that's currently sniffing around our feet.

"Ridiculous," I hear Jace mutter.

"I like it, it has a nice ring," I contemplate, saying the name a few times.

"That's it, any children we have I am going to name," Jace sighs as he walks into the kitchen. I watch him go and then look to Will. He simply shrugs with a boyish grin, before following the food.

 **Jace**

After dinner, Will and Clary play with Cornelius in the living room while I clean the dishes. Clary must be excited for the welcome distraction after today, and Will is simply a child. I smile when I hear the tiny barks and Clary's ensuing laughter drift into the kitchen.

When I'm done cleaning up, I decide to join the trio. I stand in the doorway and watch and Cornelius jumps all over Clary's legs, twining around and occasionally tripping over them, causing her and Will to giggle like schoolchildren. When the puppy sees me, he waddles over on his furry legs and hops up to place his front paws on my shin. He has big grey eyes and I have to admit, he is very cute.

I bend down and pick him up, holding the fur ball close to my chest as I walk further into the room and plop down next to Clary. She reaches her hand out and scratches her puppy's head just as a phone rings.

Will reaches up to the coffee table and grabs it. He reads the screen of Clary's phone and holds it out for her.

"It's your mom," he says. She freezes a little and looks over to me worried.

"I haven't told her yet," she rushes out.

"Don't do it over the phone. Ask if you can meet her tomorrow or something," I respond as the phone rings for a third time. Clary nods and answers it.

"Hey mom, how's it going?" she attempts nonchalance, causing Will to chuckle, earning him a smack to the head. He yelps rather loudly, making me wince.

"Oh that was nothing, just a scared cat outside I guess," clary stuck out her tongue at a pouting Will. Then she goes paper white, her widen and I can nearly see her pulse hammering in her neck.

"Who told you that?" she asks quietly. The response must not be good because her eyes grow murderous.

"ME?!" she suddenly screams in outrage, "That bastard was screwing Isabelle for months before I asked for a divorce. I am not in the wrong here, and I'd appreciate you believe your daughter over her slimy ex-husband," she continued and I realize with harsh realization. Simon called Clary's mom and played victim.

"No, I'm not kidding, it's over. I'm not going to live with that," she paused, "No, we can't move past it… Isabelle is pregnant," another pause, "you have no right to say that to me," her voice grew cold and I hear a raised voice on the other line, but Clary hangs up, cutting it off.

We sit in a tensely silent circle until Clary screams in frustration, the brewing anger beginning to boil up and out.

"SIMON CALLED MY MOTHER TO SAY I CHEATED ON HIM _WITH YOU,"_ she yells, pointing at me, "AND NOW SHE BLAMES ME FOR NOT TRYING TO MAKE THINGS WORK!" her chest heaves and her hands shake with rage. Suddenly, she stands and makes her way for the back door.

Will and I share a look before scrambling to follow her. We pass through the open door to see Clary throwing an empty recycle bin. She pulls at her hair and then simply collapses into the damp grass, curling her legs into her chest. The breakdown is brief, but it shows hos destroyed Clary is becoming.

Will grabs the dog and pushes me toward her, going back inside, and closing the door. I'm grateful for it to just be me and Clary. I slowly approach, as if she's a wounded animal and sit beside her.

Tears stream for her eyes as she whispers, "She always loved him, always. I should've known she'd take his side. But she and I were so close. I thought when she heard what he did, she'd…" she trails off with a shrug, but I know what she means.

Clary, a distraught woman, was at least hoping for her mother's support. For her to understand and be the mama bear protecting her cub. But she was more like a bird throwing her newly hatched baby from the nest.

Clary shakes in her spot, and I tug her into me, hoping to warm her cold skin and keep together her broken heart and soul. She melts into me side, sighing deeply into my chest and I place my cheek on top of her head. She doesn't need words. She's been told a lot of lies lately. What she needs is obvious care. The kind that you could see not just hoped for and promised to give. That's why we sit in silence, watching the stars emerge in the night sky until she pulls away a little.

"I'm okay, I really am," she smiles at me tiredly.

"It's okay if you're not, you don't have to be," I offer, pushing stray curls behind her ears.

"With you, I don't have to pretend, I just am," then she leans in a places a soft, tender kiss to my lips. Hers are salty with saline tears, but I only pull her closer, needing this as much as she seems to. She respond in kind, giggling a little into the kiss as she twines her arms around my neck and nudges me a little so I lay back on the grass.

Then she pulls back with a devious glint in her eye, "I need you to do something for me," she says and I swallow hard.

"Anything," I respond, placing my hands on her lower back.

"The museum Simon works at is opening a new exhibit in a few weeks and he is required to be there. I want to go, with you," she admits.

"To show him all he's missing," I respond teasingly, running a finger up her spine. I grin as she shivers.

"Exactly. He'd always get so mad when other men would look at me and make us leave. Now, not only will he have to deal, but I'll be there with you, the most gorgeous man in the world," she whispers hotly in my ear.

"Well," I whisper raggedly, "What if I get jealous?" I ask.

"Just remember, I am and always will, only go home with you," she places another kiss to my lips, and all rational thoughts go spiraling out the window.

"Okay," I murmur.

"Thank you," she replies, and we dive back in for a kiss, until freezing stream of water assail us. We shoot apart and see Will, standing a few feet away holding lime green water guns he must have fished out from my garage. Cornelius circle his feet excitedly.

"You little…" I begin, standing and stalking towards him. He tosses me the other.

"I declare war!" he yells, shooting me in the neck as he runs past, further into the backyard.

War is on.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Let's be honest, I've been trash to all you beautiful readers and it truly warms my heart that you've stuck by my story. This is not the end, for this is only beginning. In my absence, I have been thinking of where I want this story to go as well as how I want it to get there. I have also been working on a few other stories that will hopefully be uploaded in a few months. It has been great practice to improve my writing, which in the end benefits us all. I don't have to cringe at my writing and you have higher quality stories to read.

I hope this will be the longest chapter to date, therefore you have plenty to read.

As always, enjoy.

Author's P.O.V

Celine collapsed onto her couch with a contented sigh. Her back was scolding her for spending the entire afternoon hunched over her plants, pulling up the pesky weeds. But as she relaxed into the air conditioning with the day's novels playing out on screen, she found herself to be happy as ever, at least until there was a knock on her door.

It was not uncommon for Celine to have guests, but simply unexpected. Any one that turned up at her door usually called ahead of time, even Will, who had the knack for simply showing up at his heart's content.

With a hearty sigh, the blond woman stood from her couch and made her way to the door, where the knocks had grown impatient. Swinging the door open, she saw Clary. Or at least an older version of the girl.

"Celine, it's all your boy's fault," the angry woman fumed, pointing her finger accusingly at her friend. Of course it was Jocelyn.

"What has Jace done, Jocelyn?" she sighed, leaning against the doorframe. Then a thought came to her. Did the woman know of her daughter's crumbling marriage that was as good as over?

"He seduced my daughter and ruined her marriage!" Jocelyn screeched, her eyes wild and her hair frizzing with agitation. Celine simply watched as the woman paced the length of her front entrance.

"I'd appreciate if you did not accuse my son of things he did not do, but instead learned the true story. Simon cheated on your daughter, no matter how he tries to cut it. _He_ ruined their marriage and my son only tried to comfort the girl he has cared for his entire life," now she was getting angry. Celine knew Jace was no angel, but she would defend him if it was necessary, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my novels, and you need to get your facts straight,"

Celine slammed the door shut, paying no mind to Jocelyn's outraged gasp and attempts to reopen the door and the conversation that was as finished as her daughter's marriage.

Page Break

"I need something sexy that doesn't make me seem desperate," Clary huffed as Magnus once again attempted to shove a tight, short, sequenced dress into her arms. They were pretty, but simply not her. Simon would know what she was trying to do before she could even take off her coat.

"I have the perfect gown," Tessa finally exclaimed. They were once again in her boutique, though this time it was after hours. Clary had told Tessa of her plans, which prompted the girl to immediately call her down to the store for a dress.

"Have you seen them?" Magnus inquired softly as he put the dresses on hangers. Clary nodded mutely, knowing who he meant.

"Did you know, about the baby?" Clary asks. She wouldn't be shocked if he did, considering his boyfriend was Isabelle's brother.

"She told Alec a few days ago," He told the red head, "And she even asked if I would plan the baby shower," he added bitterly, shoving the dresses onto the rack with a little more force than necessary.

"You can if you want. She is basically your sister in law," Clary tried for lightness, but it came out forced and tired. It had been a really long day.

"But I don't want to," he whispered, "Alec wants me to, but I can't get over what they did to you,"

"Magnus-"

"No Clary!" he yelled, "When I moved here, they weren't the ones to bring out the welcome wagon, you were. You were the one to sit with me at lunch, no matter how pathetic we looked. The one to help me find my classes and catch up on my work," he took a shuttering breath, "Izzy only started talking to me when she saw how good I was at makeup. Alec only started talking to me when you made him. And Simon, dear lord, he still doesn't really talk to me!"

Clary nodded along, having no rebuttal for what he was saying. The truth was the truth.

"And I'll be damned if I forget that," Magnus offered her a soft grin as he pulled her into a hug, his anger and frustration forgotten, "I love you kid," he whispered to her.

"I love you too Magnus," Clary giggled, happy to know she'll always have someone as genuine and unwaveable as Magnus in her corner.

"I finally found it!" Tessa yelled from the back room, only to emerge a few moments later, holding a gown in a black garment bag. By the look of it, it would be long.

"Is that-" Magnus appeared to be in awe.

"Yes it is," Tessa beamed, bouncing on her toes.

"What?" Clary asked, taking a step forward. Without another word, Tessa whipped the zipper down, revealing a simmering gold slip of fabric. It looked simple, but the length and color made it seem grand. Clary reached out a tentative hand and grazed the material with her fingertips. It was cool to the touch and silken.

"Try it on," Magnus urged quietly from behind her. Nodding, Clary reached out, removing the black plastic covering from the gown, taking the hanger from Tessa.

"We'll be out here when you're ready," the other girl nudged Clary lightly towards her dressing room, going to sit beside Magnus on the plush waiting area benches.

Clary quickly changed into the gown, not looking into the mirror until she was fully dressed, the gown zipped and flowing out around her legs. She didn't even look as she exited the dressing room to show her two companions. The collective gasps was enough for her.

"Oh Clary," Tessa coed, standing to turn the girl to the mirror. What Clary saw made her breath catch. Never in her life had she worn something so grand. Even her wedding dress had been simple and plain, but this is dress was anything but.

"Wait," Magnus said, coming up behind her. Before Clary could fully comprehend what was happening, her bra was being tugged out from under her arm, "No bra lines," Magnus said as way of explanation.

That's when Clary turned and saw her entire back was left bare, except for tiny gold chains that ran and drooped across her pale skin, holding the two sides together.

"Oh," she whispered, her cheeks flaming at the idea of showing so much skin, "It's beautiful, but I couldn't," she told them, shaking her head.

"Yes, you can," Tessa grabbed hold of her shoulders, looking deep into her green eyes, "You are a beautiful young woman who looks amazing in this dress. You will wear it, and you will make Simon cry like the man child he is,"

The mental images were nice, Clary had to admit. She looked down at the way the fabric hugged her chest and hips, the way the golden chains glinted liked Jace's eyes. When he saw her in that dress…. That was what made up her mind. Jace had only seen her in jeans and t-shirts since they had reunited, and a small part of her wanted him to go weak at the knees, and dry in the mouth.

"Okay," she nodded.

That night, she got home late, so late that Jace was already asleep. With silent footsteps, Clary hid the dress in the back of the closet of the room that used to be hers. The shoes she had picked out were in a plain black box that she left on the floor of the closet. She changed and slipped into bed, more excited than ever to go to this exhibit opening.

 **Author's Note: time skip of about two weeks.**

Jace woke to find his bed empty and cold. Frowning, he sat up, rubbing and residual sleep from his eyes, before they landed on a red headed figure at the end of the bed. Clary was talking lowly on her phone, still wearing the shirt he had worn the day before.

Smiling to himself, Jace sat up and crawled over to where she was sitting, wrapping his arms around her waist, inhaling her warm scent. She leans into him as Jace does this, sighing softly as she replies to whoever is on the other end.

"So you're sure we're on the list?" there was a mumbled voice through the phone, "Okay, thanks Jordan. I'll see you tomorrow night," Clary hung up the phone with a smile and tossed it onto the bed.

"Good morning," Jace whispered into the crook of Clary's neck. With a sweet shiver, she responds.

"Good morning," she turns her head to place a soft kiss to the crown of his curls, "I'm sorry if I woke you,"

"Its fine, what was that about?"

"I was just talking to my friend Jordan, he's a curator at the museum, I wanted to make sure we would be able to actually get into the unveiling, since it's usually just for those on the project and investors," Clary told him.

"And I'm guessing we're in the clear," Jace assumed.

"Yeah. He saw Simon changed his plus one and was kind of confused, since I was his wife, but when I called and explained what happened, he put me on the list with my own plus one. He always liked me better than Simon anyways," Clary chuckled.

"I'm glad it's working out," Jace was fully awake now and simply couldn't ignore how incredible Clary looked in his shirt. Placing soft kisses down the length of her neck, he pushed her down onto the bed, easily moving to hover over her.

"Oh no mister," she sat up, albeit with a shaky voice, and pushed him off her, "you have work today, and then you have to go pick up a tux for tomorrow," she stood, leaving Jace pouty and abandoned on their bed.

"Come on Clary," he moaned, making grabby hands at her waist that was just out of his reach.

"Don't look at me like that," she retorted, pointing at his big eyes and pouty lip. This only fueled his actions, knowing she could never hold long when he gave her "the look".

"Please," he whispered, also standing from bed to pull her to him.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled and placed a kiss to his lips. Then were plush and warm under her own, urging her to reach up on her tiptoes, giving him the access he craves. Sighing against her lips, Jace pulled back slightly only to grab Clary by her thighs to hoist her up onto his hips. Clary giggled as she linked her legs around his narrow waist, allowing Jace to carry her into the bathroom.

He placed her on the sink, her legs swinging as he reached for his shaving cream and razor. Before he could, Clary grabbed the canister of cream, spraying a generous amount onto her palm. Jace moved over to stand between her legs, placing his hands on either side of her thighs to allow her to reach his cheeks from her seat.

Gently, she smoothed the cream over his three day stubble, causing him to close his eyes at the feel. When she was done, she dabbed a bit on his nose before rinsing her hands in the sink. Chuckling, Jace reached for his razor. Using his left hand, he shaved while Clary played with the fingers of his right hand.

When he was done, Clary said she was going downstairs to make breakfast while he showered, but a few seconds later she popped her head back in.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Clary asked. Jace simply shrugged. Clary shook her head before exiting again.

When Jace stepped out of his bathroom after a long shower, he found clothes laid out on his bed. There were black pants, ironed to perfection with a crisp, starchy white shirt and an emerald tie, one he had forgotten he even owned. Jace got dressed, remembering all the times Clary had told him what to wear growing up.

"You're not my mom, you know," he used to tell her.

"I know, it's just easier dressing you than myself," had always been her response, though Jace never understood how that could be.

When he got downstairs, Clary was standing by the coffee maker, watching as it brewed a pot while a plate of eggs and bacon awaited Jace on the counter. Eggs scrambled, bacon extra crispy, just how he liked it. As he sat down, enjoying watching a relaxed Clary, she turned around.

"You look good," she told him, grabbing a mug.

"Thanks to you sweetheart," he grinned. When she came over with their coffee, he tried to pull her onto his lap, but for the first time in their lives, she resisted.

"I'll wrinkle your pants," she laughed, opting to stand between his legs as he sat on an island stool.

"What are you going to do today?" he inquired.

"I have to go to the studio. I have lots of projects to finish," she replied, her arms linking around his neck, straightening his collar as she goes.

"Do you want to meet for lunch?" he asks hopefully, not being used to being away from Clary for so long since they've gotten back together.

"Sure," she chuckled, "How about I pick up something from Taki's and bring it to your office?" she asked.

"That would be amazing, I'll make sure I don't have any meetings this afternoon," he agreed. After they finished their breakfast, the couple parted with one last kiss, Jace heading to the office and Clary up to their room to get ready for the day.

As Jace got in his car, the more practical one he used for work, he thought of how domesticated they were already, despite the newness of their relationship. He couldn't think of one bad thing about it. He enjoyed waking up to someone he loved, sharing breakfast with them, and knowing they'll be there when you get home. What made the situation all the more sweet was that it was Clary.

It seemed like he was finally getting everything he could have ever hoped and dreamed for, and he was not going to let it go.

 **Clary**

 ****I dressed comfortably, knowing that my day would consist of sitting in front of an easel. I fed Cornelius and let him outside to do his business before heading off to work myself. The studio is closed today, with the exception of the artists. It was quite, and when I called out, no one answered, so I knew I had the place to myself.

With a calming breath, I turned on the radio and set up the necessary paints. It had been difficult finding inspiration the past few months, but over the weeks I've been spending with Jace, there was never a dull moment. I found my fingers itching for paper and pencil every time I saw Jace, the way his lips quirked up at one side, and the way his lean body danced around the kitchen as we made dinner. He was a work of art all his own.

I had been finding myself requiring frequent trips to the art store for gold paint, considering the color was in everything I did. Gold skies, gold flowers, gold buildings…gold eyes. It was all gold, because that was Jace, and he was my muse.

Much more of a muse than brown Simon.

It was getting easier to think his name throughout the day. I no longer get the squeezing in my gut and burning behind my eyes. Now that I think of how I felt, there wasn't any true sadness. Simply I felt betrayed. Betrayed by my partner in life, my best friend, but most of all by myself. How could I not see what was being waved around right under my nose?

Regardless, it happened, and there was nothing to do about it. I hadn't heard from or seen either of them, but it was inevitable considering I would be attending the exhibit tomorrow night.

I shake my head of the thoughts and turn back to my painting. It was of a puppy, Cornelius, running across a long expanse of grassland, right to his owner that is out of focus in the image. But of course, in my heart I know its Jace.

Around two, I hear the front door of the studio open, and decide to head out for lunch. Sending a quick text to Jace, I gather my things and leave the back room, locking it behind me. As I enter the front room, I nearly ram into someone.

"I'm so sor-" I begin, but then my words catch in my throat. Standing in front of me is Mrs. Lewis, my ex mother in law.

"Clary," she sighs. She looks tired and upset, unlike the sweet, smiling woman I just saw a few months ago for her birthday. She's even wearing the cashmere scarf I bought her.

"Mrs. Lewis," I respond.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. I had no idea," she looks down to her shoes, seeming to be embarrassed, "I thought I raised him better," she whispered to herself.

"It's not your fault, Simon did what he did. I just can't get past that," I tell her, then a thought hits me, "Do you know about…" the question hangs.

"The baby. Yes, I do," she looks up, "My first grandchild. I just wish they had not come about through so much pain, especially to a young woman who doesn't deserve it," the older woman reached out a hand to place it on my cheek,

"I wish the child well," I choke out, turning to walk away, but then I realize this may be the last time I ever see a woman who welcomed me into her family with open, welcoming arms and know I cannot simply leave, "And of all the Lewis's, I will miss you the absolute most," I conclude.

Walking down the street, I don't look back. I keep going until I smell the coconut pancakes and coffee. Taki's is lit up brightly overhead and I duck in just as my phone buzzes.

 ** _Jace- Thanks babe. Xoxo_**

The word makes me chuckle in shock and I have to take a moment before responding.

 ** _Clary- No problem…babe. Xoxo_**

 ****I slip the phone into my pocket and place an order for two cheeseburgers and waffle fries. I order Jace a chocolate milkshake and I take a vanilla. When the food is ready, I walk back out onto the pavement, only to realize I left my car at the studio. With a heavy sigh, I begin the short walk back, the food burning a hole in one hand and the shakes freezing the other.

When I get to my car, I look around and see Mrs. Lewis is already gone and allow the tension that has risen in my shoulders to unravel.

The drive to Jace's office is short and when I get there, the receptionist walks me to his personal office. She's a sweet old woman with wavy gray hair and hazel eyes behind small glasses that perch on her nose. I have the sudden urge to hug her, but refrain.

"There you go dear," she smiles and nods to the door we stopped in front of.

"Thank you," I call to her retreating form as I nudge the door open. I see Jace seated at his desk, sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he talks on the phone. He sees me and smiles before quickly ending the call.

"Hey," he says as I set the containers done and begin opening them up. I hand him his shake, which he thankfully sips.

"Hey," I reply. We grab our food and Jace leads me to a small couch with a low coffee table in front of it.

We enjoy our lunch together as we talk a little about the banquet and a barbecue Jace's mom will be holding the next afternoon. I decide not to talk about my surprise visit from Mrs. Lewis, knowing it was simply a goodbye. When we are finished, I'm about to walk out of Jace's office when the door is slammed shut.

Turning slightly, I see Jace mere inches from me, his arms on either side of my head as he smirks.

"No kiss?" he asks softly, looking down to my lips. I look back at his. Even in the blistering wind, his lips manage to stay just as soft and inviting as ever.

Without a single word, I loop my arms around his neck and press my lips to the corner of his mouth, earning a pained groan. I go in for a true kiss, our lips molding together, his tongue poking out softly to probe at my lips. I grant him access as his arms twine around my waist, pushing me against the door with more force than I believe to be intended.

Jace jumps slightly at the loud thump my back makes against the door, but we continue to kiss for a few minutes, his hands dancing around the hem of my shirt, his pointer finger peeking up under the fabric every now and then.

He only pulls away when his office phone begins ringing, effectively ending the moment. He tries to ignore the shrill rings, but I push lightly against his chest, not wanting him to miss anything important.

He leans his forehead against mine, rubbing his hand down the entire length of my back before placing one last chaste kiss to my lips.

"I'll be home soon," he whispers before stepping back, opening the door for me.

"I'll be waiting," I whisper in his ear, a coy smile playing at my lips. Jace groans as he shuts the door and as I'm walking away, I hear him answer the phone with a less than enthusiastic tone.


	16. Chapter 16

Clary stood before the mirror. Her hair was done, her makeup was flawless and he dress was on. Tessa, Will and Magnus had appeared at Jace's doorstep at one o'clock on the dot that afternoon to assist her in getting ready. They had shoved Jace's garment bag and shoes into his arms and told him to not even look in the room's direction.

"I'd listen to them man, Tess can be scary when she wants to be," will had cautioned, a dramatic shiver racking his body.

Jace had simply leaned across the doorway to give her a soft kiss and then he was gone, leaving his beloved to the clutches of two overly excited designers.

Magnus damn near teared up when he saw his 'masterpiece' that was Clary's face, and Tessa had simply looked on like a proud mama when Clary waltzed around the room in the beautiful gown. The red haired girl had never felt so famous, or so pretty. Even when Izzy would make her up, she never felt quite at up to par with the model like girl standing beside her. But looking in the mirror, she knew she was no longer an insecure little girl but a woman who had everything she could want, even if it took heartache to get her there.

"You look incredible, biscuit," Magnus coos softly as Clary comes to a stop in front of them.

"Absolutely stunning," Tessa said dreamily.

"I owe it all to you guys, thank you," she smiled, holding her arms out. She embraced her newest and oldest friend, then it was time to show off their work.

"We'll head down first," Tessa exclaimed, already running to clamor down the polished wooden steps. Magnus followed swiftly after and Clary waited a few moments before following suit. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she was met with Will who was walking by with a sandwich in his mouth.

His jaw opened slightly to allow the food to drop into his open hand.

"If you weren't like my dear baby sister, I'd say you were so hot, but that would be weird," his eyes had been wide, but his features easily schooled into a grossed out smirk,

"Aww thanks, big bro," Clary smiled, to which Will beamed.

"My idiot cousin's in there," he jerked his head toward the kitchen where Clary could hear the clatter of plates. She followed the sound to see Jace. His back was facing her, but she could already tell just how well his tuxedo fit him. It followed the lines of his body to the T and it hugged in all the right places. And when he turned, her heart stopped and sped up all at once.

What broke her from her spell was the shattering of a dish as it fell from Jace's hand. His mouth was hanging wide and his eyes were gleaming. He stepped over the shards, moving until he was right in front of her.

"Turn around," he whispers. Clary does as asked, giving a slow turn in her heels. When her back is facing Jace, she hears his sharp intake of breath. When she's once again facing him, he wears a goofy grin.

"What?" she asks shyly, unsure what that smile could mean, but that she likes that it's directed at her.

"You look stunning, and I get to walk in there with you at my side," he muses, his arm going to wrap around her waist.

"Thank you, you look rather handsome yourself," Clary smiles, placing a hand to his chest. He looks ready to reply when a voice chimes in behind them.

"And you make fun of me and Tessa," Wil rolls his eyes before looking pointedly at the shards from the broken plate still resting on the floor. He goes to the broom closet and swiftly picks it up before gesturing for the duo to continue, "This is better than any soap opera," he explains.

"You watch soap operas?" Jace chuckles. Will just shrugs.

"Grandma Imogen got me hooked,"

"Fair enough," With that Will leaves the kitchen, and the two lovers. They simply take the other in, absorbed in this moment, absorbed in each other. When they are filled to the brim, Jace pulls away shortly to grab his phone and wallet from the table, slipping them into inside pockets of his suit jacket. He takes his keys into his hand and offers the other to Clary.

As they enter the hallway leading to the front door, they are met by the murmured conversation of Tessa and Magnus. Seeing the couple, they offer toothy grins and Magnus walks over with a glimmering gold clutch.

"It has your phone, some money and your lipstick, in case it smears," he tosses a wink to Jace before handing the bag to Clary.

"How thoughtful," she mutters under her breath. Jace simply chuckles, placing a feather light kiss to her temple, earning and endearing blush along the apples of her cheeks.

"Have fun tonight," Tessa smiles, coming to stand before the duo, "Give that boy something to cry about," she winks before drifting into the living room. Will calls out a farewell and Jace calls one back.

They leave the house and Clary's arms prickle with gooseflesh as the brisk autumn air touches her abundance of bare skin. Magnus and Tessa had not factored in weather when they had chosen this outfit it appears, but it didn't matter seeing as the event was indoors.

Jace leads her to the car he normally uses for work, opening the passenger door for her, offering a hand as she takes her seat. He closes her door then ambles over to the driver's side. As soon as he gets in, he starts the car and blasts the heat, directing the jets to Clary, who was rubbing her palms over her skin.

"It's a little cold out," he observes, lowering the blast slightly when he sees how much it disrupts her delicate curls, and puts the car into gear.

"It's not a big deal, we'll be inside all night anyways," Clary replies easily, already comfortable in the warmth from the vents and from Jace's hand that had settled on her knee and was currently drawing languid circles.

"This is true," he nods. They take the drive in comfortable silence, Clary mentally preparing for seeing all of Simon's colleagues even though she will not be there with him. Jace was mentally preparing for the inevitable meeting with the man himself within the hour.

When they arrived at the museum, they drove up to the impromptu valet, where Jace left his keys to the young man parking cars. He notices the lingering look her gives Clary, to which she pays no mind. Placing a comforting arm around Clary's waist, they make their way up the front stairs and into the main lobby. Other couples are milling around with drinks in hand, dressed to the nines.

"The party is on the top floor, where they have a large area set up for events like this," Clary whispers, walking over to a set of elevators. She seems to drift over the floor like an angel, the material of her dress swishing around her ankles, the chains of the back of her dress cool under Jace's touch. They give off a light tinkling sound as they bounce together with each step.

Jace chances a glance or two over his shoulder to see many eyes trained on the two, many of which belonged to jealous males, wondering how he had landed such a gorgeous woman, or at least that's what Jace thought. He couldn't believe it at times, including right now. Clary was a vision in gold and he could see a smile creeping onto her lips as she admires the art on the walls leading to the elevators.

When they arrive to the gleaming doors, Jace pushes the call button and they wait a few moments before the carriage arrives. They step in and when no other souls attempt to enter, the doors shut.

"It's the tenth floor," Clary says, and Jace pushes the button that promptly lights up and they begin their ascent. He observes Clary from the corner of his eye when a sudden flood of emotion crashes over him.

"Can I kiss you?" he blurts out, making her swivel her head around to look at him. A smile grows rapidly on her face.

"Of course," she nods. He gently leans down, brushing his lips to her own before pressing them together with slightly more pressure. Just when her hands find the nape of his neck and his snake their way under the chains of her lower back, the elevator lurches and the doors open. They only realize this when someone coughs uncomfortably, causing them to break apart.

Clary meets the brown eyes she believed she knew so well and watch as they fill with shock.

"What are you doing here?" Simon demands, his hands balled into fists at his sides. His suit is a little too big for him, as always and his tie is tied incorrectly. Ties had never been his, or Isabelle's, strong suit. Clary schools her features into mild disinterest and sees Jace do the same, linking an arm around her waist so her side aligns with his.

"I was invited to the exhibit opening," she says in a bored tone, as if he should know this already, "Considering I've been on the list for years, and that my art will be a part of the first true art section," she says. It had been the latest development in her career that she was especially excited about, not that Simon would care.

"Simon, what's going on?" a voice chimes before Clary can see the body, but it only takes a few seconds. In the weeks since Clary had seen them, Isabelle had grown. Her pregnancy was impossible to hide, even under the flowing chiffon dress she wore. And it was impossible to miss the glittering ring on her left hand.

When the dark haired girl's eyes snag on the couple, she freezes. Her eyes meet Clary's before dancing down her form, her stomach still flat under the form fitting dress. Then she eyes Jace, looking like a star in his tailored suit and slicked back hair.

"Hello Isabelle, a pleasure to see you again," Jace says formally, leading Clary out of the elevator, but he doesn't stop his progress when they are out. He continues walking and as they brush past he says, "We'll are parched. Clary and I will grab a drink and hopefully be able to catch up with you later on tonight,"

Clary tries to stifle her laughter at his crisp words, so formal and cold, so unlike her Jace. His tense body loosens as they drift to the refreshment table and he shares her smile.

"You were brilliant," Clary commends, grabbing them both a flute of champagne.

"As were you, my dear," he clinks their glasses before taking a small sip, "For a professional, he looked like quite the little mess," Jace says thoughtfully, looking into the glass of bubbly.

"He was always a little more…shaggy," Clary says, observing the room. Many faces she recognized from previous years, even a few names, "Dinner should be served in a little while," she says.

Jace simply nods.

"Are you okay?" Clary asks, placing a hand on his arm. He looks up at her and his eyes have a faraway look to them. She asks him again and he seems to break from his spell, his look replaced by one of determination.

"Let's get married," he says firmly.

"What?" Clary splutters into her drink. She gapes up at Jace, unsure she had even heard what he said at all.

"And have a baby," Jace continues. Clary traces his face for any hint of joking or humor, but he is all serious, and maybe hopeful.

"Where did this come from?" she attempts a chuckle but it comes out a little brittle.

"It burns me up that Simon and Isabelle are getting everything I've ever wanted for us off your back. I'm the one that had loved you since we were kids, and yet I only get to call you my girlfriend," he says feverishly, his words coming rapid and tense.

"I understand where you're coming from, but they shouldn't be the reason you want to get married," Clary tries to reason.

"Would you want to marry me, some day?" Jace asks, looking a little deflated, his eyes a more calming shade than the blazing gold they were a moment ago.

"Of course I would Jace," she says and she realizes she had never said anything more true. She wants to marry Jace, of course she does, just not for the wrong reasons.

"Then that's all I need," he smiles, then looks down sheepishly, "I'm sorry for springing this all on you, I just had to say it, so you knew,"

"Well now I know," she smiles. At that moment, a deep, warm voice announces that dinner was about to begin and that all guests should find their seats. Clary and Jace weave their way through the tables and when they find their names, Clary notices who is at their table. None other than Simon and Isabelle.

"Ahh, I'm glad I have been able to be a man of my word tonight," Jace comments as he pulls out Clary's chair. She sits primly and he takes the seat beside her, resting his arm on the back of her chair.

"Yeah yeah," Simon waves him off, looking angrily down at his empty salad plate. Isabelle looks highly uncomfortable and seeing as they were the only ones at the table at the moment, she turns to Clary.

"It's wonderful to hear your art will be displayed here, you were always the most talented in the studio," she attempts at conversation.

Clary considers her with a cool glance before looking to the bouquet of flowers in the center of the table, "One would say you have a talent at well, for interior design," she looks over to the other woman who had the grace to look down shamefully, "I did enjoy the throw pillows the last time I was at my old house," she says coolly, remembering the horrible day after her heartbreaking discovery.

"Clary, I-"Isabelle begins.

"No matter," Clary waves her hand, "It's been plenty of fun shopping for Jace and I's home. It's been fantastic spending all those long days together," she places a hand to his thigh before giving a dazzling smile to the man beside her. Jace returns the grin and nods in agreement, "How had shopping for the baby been?" Clary asks, genuinely interested.

"Oh give it a rest," Simon says, glaring at his soon to be ex-wife, "We know you hate us, so stop being such a passive aggressive bitch about it," Isabelle gasps, and Clary feels the rolling hatred boil in her core.

If there was one word she hated, it was that one. She couldn't put her finger on why, but every time it had been directed at her, she suddenly had the urges to throw hands. And Simon knew this.

"Listen to me Lewis," Jace seethes. He has gone rigid in his seat and was now leaning forward, "I would think very carefully before you insult my girl again. Let's not make the mistake of forgetting who was in the wrong here," his skin is hot where it meets Clary's and she can see the way his pupils seem to engulf the gold of his eyes.

"Calm down, he's not worth it," she whispers in his ear, placing a hand to his chest. He nods once before slowly settling down into his seat. She then addresses the other two.

"Perhaps my earliest reactions were a little knee jerk and childish, which I admit to. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to pretend we have moved past this," she looks pointedly at a flushed Isabelle, "I may forgive you for what you did, because it's not worth hurting myself or Jace over, but I will never forget, and I sure as hell will not welcome you back into my life," then she stood, grabbing her clutch, "Seeing as how we have put such a damper on the evening, Jace and I will be going," Jace stand at her side, the figure of support and care.

They begin to walk away when a voice calls out to them. Isabelle had stood from her seat and was only a step behind.

"I miss you Clary, I just wanted you to know that," she says, eyes glimmering.

"I miss the Isabelle that was my friend. The girl I told all my secrets too. But I suppose that's not who you are anymore," Clary replied, only feeling the guilt rip through her as her words cause the tears to spill down the other woman's cheeks. She tries to swipe them away, but they come too fast.

"Let's go," Clary releases the choked whisper to Jace, and he leads her back to the elevators.


	17. Chapter 17

When they finally arrived at the main lobby, Clary walked with her head high, unsure who could still be milling around. Her back was straight, and her steps were even. Jace kept a hand on her lower back, not really guiding her, but simply showing he was there. When they stepped back into the crisp air, she let out a deep breath, one she'd been holding, one that had given her the strength to remain composed while still in such proximity to Lewis and his new fiancée.

"I'll get the car," Jace tells her softly as he shimmies off his suit jacket and drapes it over her shoulders. Clary nods and only when he's out of her sight does she slump against a pillar near the front doorway. She presses a hand to her stomach, her barren womb. Her other goes up to her mouth to stifle a sob as it racks her body.

She hates that she still feels this way after seeing them, but she hated more the fact that she couldn't help herself. So long had she wanted a child, and like Jace had said, it was being given so easily to a couple that had hurt her so horribly.

She takes a few steadying breaths, not wanting Jace to see her this way, and when he pulls up and reemerges from the car, she is the picture of composure.

"Come on beautiful, let's blow this Popsicle stand," he chimes, going over to lead her to the car. She manages a small smile as she gets in the passenger seat.

"Can we go to white castle?" she asks into the dark coolness of the car.

"Of course, I'd kill for a milkshake right now," Jace admits. And their off. Clary marvels at Jace's ability to make her feel worlds better. He sings loudly to the songs on the radio, he dances in his seat when they come to red lights, and every chance he gets, his hand is linked with hers.

Jace goes through the drive through and orders burgers, sacks of chicken rings and fries and of course their chocolate milkshakes. He pulls into a spot in the mostly vacant parking lot, just like when they were kids.

They eat till their sick, daring each other to dip almost everything in their milkshake, and to see how many chicken rings they can fit in their mouth at once. Moments like these remind Clary that Jace isn't only her boyfriend, but that he's also her best friend.

When they have depleted all food, Jace sits back in his seat and rubs his stomach, "I have a food baby," he moans, looking down to his deceivingly flat belly.

"I though you wanted a real baby," Clary jokes. He turns his head and looks her dead in the eye.

"I do, but I wouldn't be the one carrying it," his ears flare with blush blood at the statement and he looks out the windshield with an uncomfortable clearing of his throat.

"Too bad, you'd be famous," he barks out a laugh and looks over at her admiringly.

"Nothing fazes you, does it?" he inquires.

"Nope, I'm about as fazeable as a brick," Clary says easily.

"With hair just as red," Jace coos. They laugh and laugh until they lapse into a comfortable silence.

"I guess we should head home," Clary finally announces.

"I suppose," Jace clips back into his seatbelt, "But I would give you a baby, any day. I just want you to know that,"

"I know Jace, I know,"

When they get back to the house, they are surprised to find it empty.

"I thought will and Tessa would hang around at least," Jace comments as he loosens his tie and places his keys on the entry way table.

"Me too," Clary says, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she removes her shoes. He stands obediently still until she's finished, then Jace scoops her into his arms.

"Jace!" she yells in surprise, clamping her arms around her neck, nearly clobbering him with a heel.

"You look absolutely irresistible tonight," he whispers hotly in her ear, voice low and gravelly. It sends a ripple of shivers down Clary's spine which refuse to settle as he runs his nose along her neck, inhaling her scent.

She remains quite until he softly pinches his teeth over the place where her shoulder meets her neck, earning a gasp in surprise and pleasure. He smiles against her skin and his mouth travels back to her ear.

"I'd like to have you, tonight," he whispers, and only then does she realize he had slowly been progressing up the staircase and was now carrying her to their shared bedroom. He nudges open the door and the only light to see by is that of the luminous moon pouring through the open window.

"You already have me," she whispers as he sets her down on the foot of the bed. Her response must spark something within him, because he releases a guttural sound, a cross between a groan and a whimper. Then he pounces. He tackles her into the center of the bed, and despite the previous intensity, she giggles.

She breaks into an uncontrollable bout of giggles as she realizes what is about to happen. She was about to be with Jace in a way she had never imagines could be possible until a few weeks ago. And she was excited.

"Do you find me funny?" he asks darkly as he makes quick work of his shirt and tie. He hovers over her in all his shirtless glory, offering a playful grin.

"Hilarious," she sighs, allowing her hands to find purchase just over his shoulder blades, dragging him down a few inches. He tsks at her.

"No, not hilarious," he says, "Devastatingly sexy is what I've heard,"

"Maybe you've heard wrong," Clary teases, and when she sees his face flicker with amusement she continues, "You are simply adorable, like a puppy,"

He sits back on his haunches and looks at her perplexed, "A puppy?" he inquires thoughtfully.

"A puppy," she confirms.

"That's new," he admits, "but I'd much rather be a wolf, stalking his sweet little prey," he descends on her lips, moving his own over them. He nips and licks, causing Clary to writhe beneath him.

And that's when they hear the barely restrained chuckles. Jace's head snaps up, his ears perking as he tries to hear more noises in the deceptively quite room.

"Someone's in here," Clary whispers like a little girl with her hand caught in a cookie jar, or in this case halfway to undoing Jace's pants.

"Who's in here?" Jace calls out. That's when they hear the shuffle of a body moving against the hardwood floor and soon enough, will's head pops up over the edge of the bed.

"Hello!" he exclaims cheerily.

"What the hell are you doing under the bed?" Jace asks dryly, obviously disgruntled over being interrupted.

"I wanted to scare you, but then I got scared when you guys came in how you did. I was deciding when I should make my presence known, but then that wolf comment killed me dude. I mean really?" his eye glittered with laughter as he calls up the memory.

"What if we came in doing…things?" Clary asks softly, her cheeks flaring in embarrassment.

"Oh lord, let's not think of such horrors," Tessa said as she emerges from the closet.

"Why, why do horrible things happen to good people," Jace mutters under his breath as he throws himself dramatically backwards, his head landing in Clary's lap. She immediately begins stroking his hair, and his face gains a contented smile as he nuzzles into the tender touches.

"Well, this has been super fun, but we're gonna go," will claps his hands together and then holds one out for Tessa. She takes it and waves at the couple before bidding them a good night.

After the door closes and they are sure they are out of ear shot, Jace speaks.

"Maybe the universe just doesn't want up to have sex," he sounds resigned and pouty which makes Clary laugh. She leans down and places a soft kiss to his lips.

"We could always do it now," she suggests. He shoots up and gets an excited grin on his face.

"Really?"

"Actually, I'm kind of tired," Clary grins and rolls off the bed.

"You are a cruel woman," Jace calls as she heads toward the bathroom. She looks back to see him smirking in a manner that says _touché._

"Oh, you have no idea," and with that, she drops her dress and steps into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

"It is disgusting, unnatural, an abuse to my conscience!" Will hollered in Ma's backyard, clenching his glass of lemonade in a white knuckled grip. He had just met Gabriel, his younger sister's first boyfriend, and he was less than amused.

"You started dating at 12 William, what do you expect?" Jace chimes in as he flips burgers on the grill. He and Will were the only ones outside since the party had not officially began and the girls were helping out inside.

"But I was a boy! Its different!" he yells, jerking his hand so his drink sloshes about violently.

"As much as I love the taste of double standards, they don't go well with burgers," Jace muttered, closing the grill and grabbing a beer from the nearby cooler.

"You wouldn't understand, you don't have a baby sister to worry over. What if he hurts her…Oh God! What if they have…you know," he raises his eyebrows at Jace.

"Sex?" he offers, sipping his drink.

"SHHHHHH!" Will slaps a hand over Jace's mouth, looking around the empty yard, "I don't want the little worm getting any ideas. I'm too young to be an uncle, unless they're little Clary babies,"

"Technically, they'd be your cousins as well," Jace's voice was muffled under Will's hand.

"Irregardless-"

"Not a word,"

"Irregardless of that, Gavin will not get anywhere near deflowering anything…so don't worry about it," Will said, releasing his cousin and straightening his shirt. In Will fashion, he had changed the poor boys name, showing just how little he cared for him.

"I wasn't but okay," Jace rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his cousin. Cecily was a beautiful girl, and he would be in for quite a ride.

"Sorry for interrupting Clary time last night, how was the dinner?"

"It was not too good, we ended up leaving early. Simon was being a real you know what, and Clary is just really down. She wants a baby, a family," Jace sighs.

"It'll all happen when the time is right; she needs to fully heal before she can jump into anything else. You can't believe she'll be okay after only a few weeks," Will told his younger cousin, all jokes aside.

"I know will, and thank you, for always being there," Will only smiled and walked inside to cause some mischief. Jace turned back to the grill, enjoying the warm breeze of impending summer, at least until a pair of hands clapped over his eyes, a body pressing into his back.

"Now who on earth could this be," he chuckles as his hands come to rest over the smaller cool ones, "Maybe will, he does have rather dainty hands for a grown man,"

"Sorry to disappoint," Clary laughs as she removes her hands. Jace turns and pulls her to him gently by the wrists.

"You could never disappoint sweetheart," he kisses the soft skin of her pulse, feeling it speed against his lips, making his body tingle.

"Your mom wants you to come inside to see your family," Clary's voice is a bit shaky as she speaks.

"Whose here?" he asks. He leans down to press a nuzzled kiss to her neck.

"A few of your cousins…oh," she cuts herself off as his nose slides along her jaw. He kisses up her cheek to her temple before settling back onto her lips.

"Not here," Clary whispers, glancing over her shoulder.

"Home?" he asks. Clary only nods before taking his hand and leading him back into the house.

 _Four months later…_

It was the beginning of July when Clary received an invitation in the mail for a certain woman's baby shower. She had stared at it for a bit, contemplating ripping it to shreds. But a tiny voice echoed for her to at least open it. Pulling the thick card from the envelope, a smaller, snow white card fluttered out and to the floor.

 _Please biscuit, I need you to be here. You have to face it to get over it. You can be my plus one, just please think about it~ Magnus_

Clary sighed. She loved Magnus like a brother, and she didn't want to disappoint him. Not to mention, a small voice told her she needed to move on, and perhaps this could be a step. She was wholly, deliriously happy with Jace, but children were still a sore spot. Jace had time and time again made it clear he'd be there when she was ready, but the thing was, she wasn't, not yet.

It made her feel bad that Jace was so understanding, so sweet, yet she couldn't get over this final hurdle. She hadn't even been with Jace, not that she didn't want to. There was just always something that got in the way, as if fate was telling them, someday, just not yet.

Making her decision, Clary grabbed her phone and called Magnus.

"Hey biscuit," came his cheery greeting.

"Hey Magnus, I got the invite, it's beautiful," she complemented. The embossed invitation with gold and lavender was a piece of art.

"Thank you my dear," he replied, "Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes," she scuffed her sandal on the entryway hall floor, "I'll go,"

"Marvelous! It's in two weeks, formal," Magnus squeaked. He went on about the venue and the theme, which was yet to be decided before claiming the florist needed 'to be dealt with' and bid Clary farewell.

When Jace got home, he found his girlfriend in her newly finished art studio at the back of the house, a canvas before her.

"Hey sweetheart," he coos, going to rub her shoulders. His eye caught the canvas, painted with a cherub looking child, swathed in emerald linens, his eyes gold and shining with pearly wings curled beneath him.

"Beautiful," Jace whispers, reaching his hand out; it was as if the blushing cheeks would be warm under his touch, the wings like velvet under his fingertips.

Clary's hand gently grasped his wrist, "Wet paint," she explains. Jace nods in understanding, his face turning to hers. Tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes, as she gazed at the baby.

"Get ready, I'm taking you for dinner," he says against her ear. When he feels her nod, he leaves her to gather herself. When he shuts the door behind him, he waits a moment, only leaving with a heavy heart when he heard his beloved's soft sobs.

Clary had chosen a knee length floral dress for dinner with Jace, white wedge sandals showing her ocean blue toenails. She curled her hair and skipped makeup that night. Grabbing a light jacket, she met Jace downstairs. He stood by the door, fiddling nervously with his phone until her notices her. He looked exquisite, a pressed black dress shirt tucked into black jeans. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, a blue tie around his neck.

"Hello, my love," he calls as she descends the stairs.

"I love you," Clary she says as she puts her arms around his waist, her cheek resting on his chest.

"I love you too," Jace's arms wrap around her without pause, without question. He stood, waiting for her to give the green light to let go. Jace had never been the first to pull away from a Clary hug; he could stay in them for all his life.

"I needed that," Clary sighs in content, offering a bright smile, and Jace was relieved to see it reach her shining eyes.

"I need you," he nuzzles into her cheek as he guides her to the front door. She only blushes and pushes him as she laughs.

The black velvet box was burning a hole in Jace's pocket as he and Clary walked down the street, lights strung between the buildings giving his beloved's skin a heavenly glow. Jace had bought the ring one day when he was feeling especially grateful for the girl that slept beside him every night and who he would know would be there every morning. Of course, Will had helped him pick it out, and had been impatiently waiting for the moment when his cousin would finally pop the question.

Jace had planned only what he was going to say. He had not planned how or when he would ask Clary to marry him. He knew he would feel when the moment was perfect, so he had taken to carrying the tiny box with him everywhere they went.

He had hoped tonight would be the night, because even he was growing impatient, simply wanting to seal the deal. But it had to be perfect, the moment Clary deserved.

"Dinner was amazing," she says as they walk, her arm looped through his. Her fingers traced small patterns on his wrist as they walked, warming the skin and soothing his shot nerves.

"I much prefer dessert," Jace replies, pulling them to a halt under a street lamp, bringing Clary to stand before him. And there. That was the moment. The way Clary looked up at him with that half grin; her eyes alight with amusement and adoration, just for him.

With a sharp intake of breath, Jace dropped to a knee before Clary and chanced a glance to her face. Confusion flitted across her eyes, until she saw him grab the box from his pocket. A hand drifting to her lips, the other grabbed his tightly.

"Clary," she nods rapidly, "I love you. From the moment I met you, I knew you had to be mine. No matter what I had to go through, I could endure it if it meant getting one step closer to you. The joy I felt the day you came back into my life was coming back to life. You are my life, and will be for as long as you'll have it. If there is ever a day that I do not tell you how beautiful you are, or how much I love you, it will be the day I am six feet underground," she chuckles a bit, "So, will you join me for the rest of our life, and be my wife?"

"Oh Jace," she sighs, "Of course" she meets him halfway as he raises from the ground, their lips colliding as Jace's hands go for her waist. Her hands find their way to his neck as they kiss under the light of the street lamp, summer air kissing their heated skin. In the haze of embrace, Jace's fingers find hers and slip on the ring she had not even glanced at during his proclamation.

"Thank you," Jace sighs, pressing a kiss to her forehead as they catch their breath.

"I love you Jace," Clary says, her voice strong and firm, fierce. Jace smiles and is about to lean in for another kiss when she stops him. Alarm bells began ringing in his head, but his eyes seek out hers, "I love you, and I'm ready,"

"I'm ready to get married too baby-"

"No, I'm…ready," her cheeks heat, despite her tone and the way her eyes refuse to leave his. Jace doesn't understand until Clary stands on her tiptoes and places a hot kiss to his throat. She nibbles softly on the skin, pain and pleasure registering in his mind, before licking over the skin and blowing a cool breeze of air over it, "I want you,"

As if in slow motion, his eyes meet hers, and seeing the lust and love mingling in the green irises, Jace's mind sluggishly comprehends what she means. Then with a goofy grin, he takes her hand, leading her with hurried steps to the car parked just down the block.

 **AN: Short filler to move things along. Next Chapter, the morning after, the bridal shower and a surprise!**

"It is disgusting, unnatural, an abuse to my conscience!" Will hollered in Ma's backyard, clenching his glass of lemonade in a white knuckled grip. He had just met Gabriel, his younger sister's first boyfriend, and he was less than amused.

"You started dating at 12 William, what do you expect?" Jace chimes in as he flips burgers on the grill. He and Will were the only ones outside since the party had not officially began and the girls were helping out inside.

"But I was a boy! Its different!" he yells, jerking his hand so his drink sloshes about violently.

"As much as I love the taste of double standards, they don't go well with burgers," Jace muttered, closing the grill and grabbing a beer from the nearby cooler.

"You wouldn't understand, you don't have a baby sister to worry over. What if he hurts her…Oh God! What if they have…you know," he raises his eyebrows at Jace.

"Sex?" he offers, sipping his drink.

"SHHHHHH!" Will slaps a hand over Jace's mouth, looking around the empty yard, "I don't want the little worm getting any ideas. I'm too young to be an uncle, unless they're little Clary babies,"

"Technically, they'd be your cousins as well," Jace's voice was muffled under Will's hand.

"Irregardless-"

"Not a word,"

"Irregardless of that, Gavin will not get anywhere near deflowering anything…so don't worry about it," Will said, releasing his cousin and straightening his shirt. In Will fashion, he had changed the poor boys name, showing just how little he cared for him.

"I wasn't but okay," Jace rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his cousin. Cecily was a beautiful girl, and he would be in for quite a ride.

"Sorry for interrupting Clary time last night, how was the dinner?"

"It was not too good, we ended up leaving early. Simon was being a real you know what, and Clary is just really down. She wants a baby, a family," Jace sighs.

"It'll all happen when the time is right; she needs to fully heal before she can jump into anything else. You can't believe she'll be okay after only a few weeks," Will told his younger cousin, all jokes aside.

"I know will, and thank you, for always being there," Will only smiled and walked inside to cause some mischief. Jace turned back to the grill, enjoying the warm breeze of impending summer, at least until a pair of hands clapped over his eyes, a body pressing into his back.

"Now who on earth could this be," he chuckles as his hands come to rest over the smaller cool ones, "Maybe will, he does have rather dainty hands for a grown man,"

"Sorry to disappoint," Clary laughs as she removes her hands. Jace turns and pulls her to him gently by the wrists.

"You could never disappoint sweetheart," he kisses the soft skin of her pulse, feeling it speed against his lips, making his body tingle.

"Your mom wants you to come inside to see your family," Clary's voice is a bit shaky as she speaks.

"Whose here?" he asks. He leans down to press a nuzzled kiss to her neck.

"A few of your cousins…oh," she cuts herself off as his nose slides along her jaw. He kisses up her cheek to her temple before settling back onto her lips.

"Not here," Clary whispers, glancing over her shoulder.

"Home?" he asks. Clary only nods before taking his hand and leading him back into the house.

 _Four months later…_

It was the beginning of July when Clary received an invitation in the mail for a certain woman's baby shower. She had stared at it for a bit, contemplating ripping it to shreds. But a tiny voice echoed for her to at least open it. Pulling the thick card from the envelope, a smaller, snow white card fluttered out and to the floor.

 _Please biscuit, I need you to be here. You have to face it to get over it. You can be my plus one, just please think about it~ Magnus_

Clary sighed. She loved Magnus like a brother, and she didn't want to disappoint him. Not to mention, a small voice told her she needed to move on, and perhaps this could be a step. She was wholly, deliriously happy with Jace, but children were still a sore spot. Jace had time and time again made it clear he'd be there when she was ready, but the thing was, she wasn't, not yet.

It made her feel bad that Jace was so understanding, so sweet, yet she couldn't get over this final hurdle. She hadn't even been with Jace, not that she didn't want to. There was just always something that got in the way, as if fate was telling them, someday, just not yet.

Making her decision, Clary grabbed her phone and called Magnus.

"Hey biscuit," came his cheery greeting.

"Hey Magnus, I got the invite, it's beautiful," she complemented. The embossed invitation with gold and lavender was a piece of art.

"Thank you my dear," he replied, "Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes," she scuffed her sandal on the entryway hall floor, "I'll go,"

"Marvelous! It's in two weeks, formal," Magnus squeaked. He went on about the venue and the theme, which was yet to be decided before claiming the florist needed 'to be dealt with' and bid Clary farewell.

When Jace got home, he found his girlfriend in her newly finished art studio at the back of the house, a canvas before her.

"Hey sweetheart," he coos, going to rub her shoulders. His eye caught the canvas, painted with a cherub looking child, swathed in emerald linens, his eyes gold and shining with pearly wings curled beneath him.

"Beautiful," Jace whispers, reaching his hand out; it was as if the blushing cheeks would be warm under his touch, the wings like velvet under his fingertips.

Clary's hand gently grasped his wrist, "Wet paint," she explains. Jace nods in understanding, his face turning to hers. Tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes, as she gazed at the baby.

"Get ready, I'm taking you for dinner," he says against her ear. When he feels her nod, he leaves her to gather herself. When he shuts the door behind him, he waits a moment, only leaving with a heavy heart when he heard his beloved's soft sobs.

Clary had chosen a knee length floral dress for dinner with Jace, white wedge sandals showing her ocean blue toenails. She curled her hair and skipped makeup that night. Grabbing a light jacket, she met Jace downstairs. He stood by the door, fiddling nervously with his phone until her notices her. He looked exquisite, a pressed black dress shirt tucked into black jeans. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, a blue tie around his neck.

"Hello, my love," he calls as she descends the stairs.

"I love you," Clary she says as she puts her arms around his waist, her cheek resting on his chest.

"I love you too," Jace's arms wrap around her without pause, without question. He stood, waiting for her to give the green light to let go. Jace had never been the first to pull away from a Clary hug; he could stay in them for all his life.

"I needed that," Clary sighs in content, offering a bright smile, and Jace was relieved to see it reach her shining eyes.

"I need you," he nuzzles into her cheek as he guides her to the front door. She only blushes and pushes him as she laughs.

The black velvet box was burning a hole in Jace's pocket as he and Clary walked down the street, lights strung between the buildings giving his beloved's skin a heavenly glow. Jace had bought the ring one day when he was feeling especially grateful for the girl that slept beside him every night and who he would know would be there every morning. Of course, Will had helped him pick it out, and had been impatiently waiting for the moment when his cousin would finally pop the question.

Jace had planned only what he was going to say. He had not planned how or when he would ask Clary to marry him. He knew he would feel when the moment was perfect, so he had taken to carrying the tiny box with him everywhere they went.

He had hoped tonight would be the night, because even he was growing impatient, simply wanting to seal the deal. But it had to be perfect, the moment Clary deserved.

"Dinner was amazing," she says as they walk, her arm looped through his. Her fingers traced small patterns on his wrist as they walked, warming the skin and soothing his shot nerves.

"I much prefer dessert," Jace replies, pulling them to a halt under a street lamp, bringing Clary to stand before him. And there. That was the moment. The way Clary looked up at him with that half grin; her eyes alight with amusement and adoration, just for him.

With a sharp intake of breath, Jace dropped to a knee before Clary and chanced a glance to her face. Confusion flitted across her eyes, until she saw him grab the box from his pocket. A hand drifting to her lips, the other grabbed his tightly.

"Clary," she nods rapidly, "I love you. From the moment I met you, I knew you had to be mine. No matter what I had to go through, I could endure it if it meant getting one step closer to you. The joy I felt the day you came back into my life was coming back to life. You are my life, and will be for as long as you'll have it. If there is ever a day that I do not tell you how beautiful you are, or how much I love you, it will be the day I am six feet underground," she chuckles a bit, "So, will you join me for the rest of our life, and be my wife?"

"Oh Jace," she sighs, "Of course" she meets him halfway as he raises from the ground, their lips colliding as Jace's hands go for her waist. Her hands find their way to his neck as they kiss under the light of the street lamp, summer air kissing their heated skin. In the haze of embrace, Jace's fingers find hers and slip on the ring she had not even glanced at during his proclamation.

"Thank you," Jace sighs, pressing a kiss to her forehead as they catch their breath.

"I love you Jace," Clary says, her voice strong and firm, fierce. Jace smiles and is about to lean in for another kiss when she stops him. Alarm bells began ringing in his head, but his eyes seek out hers, "I love you, and I'm ready,"

"I'm ready to get married too baby-"

"No, I'm…ready," her cheeks heat, despite her tone and the way her eyes refuse to leave his. Jace doesn't understand until Clary stands on her tiptoes and places a hot kiss to his throat. She nibbles softly on the skin, pain and pleasure registering in his mind, before licking over the skin and blowing a cool breeze of air over it, "I want you,"

As if in slow motion, his eyes meet hers, and seeing the lust and love mingling in the green irises, Jace's mind sluggishly comprehends what she means. Then with a goofy grin, he takes her hand, leading her with hurried steps to the car parked just down the block.

 **AN: Short filler to move things along. Next Chapter, the morning after, the bridal shower and a surprise!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I apologize if you were looking for detailed deed doing, but this story is rated T, and let's be honest, my M material would be corny, cringy and just…*shudder* Imagine it, or don't, but we do fluff and humor here, no lemon-nothing. Sorry my dear chickens. Enjoy some fluff then bridal shower times!**

 **What comes after**

 **Clary**

It could have been a dream. The past few months with Jace, the proposal, what came after…it could have all been a dream to wake up from at any moment. After we had gotten home, the urgency just seemed to slip away and suddenly, we had all the time in the world. Never had I experienced such tender and loving care. Never had I felt so sexy and empowered. There was just something about knowing you were undeniably loved by someone that craved you just as much.

Jace had been sweet and comforting and perfect. Even as we lay together this morning, the sky gray with storm, my heart could not be any brighter. Jace was sleeping on his back, his face turned towards me as one arm rests over his stomach and the other was stretched over to me. His chest rose and fell with even breaths as I brushed his hair from his eyes.

Last night, I had not even looked at the ring, but waking up this morning it caught my eye, a large diamond in the center of a silver band, two smaller diamonds on either side. It wasn't the ring itself that caught my eye, but what it meant. I was going to marry my best friend, and the love of my life.

I was admiring the ring when Jace began to stir, his arm resting around me tightening before pulling me completely on top of him, only a sheet separating us. Squealing, I reach up to pull the sheet over my chest.

"My sweet flower," he chuckles, voice ruff from sleep as his eyes open and his hands bunch the sheets at my waist.

"I love you," I smile, kissing his grinning lips. In the kiss, his hands link with mine and his thumb brushes back and forth over the ring.

"I love you, my wife to be," he beams, eyes crinkling with how large he smiles, "When are we getting married?"

I laugh and he seems to rejoice at the sound, "Slow down cowboy,"

"I've been waiting two months to give you that ring, and nearly a decade to marry you, if I slow down anymore, I'll have gray hair in all our wedding pictures," he pouts.

"Soon, love, I'll marry you soon as possible,"

"Not nearly soon enough," he mutters, "How's Friday?"

"Like in four days Friday?"

"Yeah, we could always push it to Saturday if you want," he smiles, arms tightening around my waist and I could see that he would be fine if I were to agree with the ridiculous notion.

"How about, before the end of next year?" I ask. These things took time, and no one even knew yet.

"How about before my birthday?" he asks, "I would really like a wife for a birthday gift," his fingers caress the skin of my hip as his eyes drift down to my hands on his chest.

"I think we can make that work," I whisper warmly, lying down on his chest. Eight months. Jace's birthday was in eight months.

"Perfect…a wife for my birthday," a chuckle alerts me to the mischievous thoughts in his mind, "And a baby for Christmas!"

"Jace!"

"You don't have to go. I'm sure Magnus will understand," Jace says from the doorway of the bathroom as Clary put on her earrings. Her hands fell to her sides as she looks up to her fiancé. He was still in his pajamas, and had sex-hair from the night before.

"I need to do this, for us. For me," she replies, placing her hands on his shoulders. Though his arms had been crossed before, he easily unravels them to pull her close.

"I can come with you," he offers, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Clary sighs as she runs her hands down his bare, smooth back, "I need to do this on my own, and besides, no men are allowed,"

"That's stupid," Jace grumbles, "And Magnus is going,"

"But he planned it,"

"Fine, fine," Jace grins, "I'll just have to wait for my brave girl here," he kisses her nose.

"I love you," her voice is a whisper, but Jace still hears. He always hears.

"I love you too, more than you can imagine,"

Magnus greeted Clary at the door, leading her into the venue. The party would take place in a country club, overlooking a beautiful garden. It was elaborate and over-the-top, just like Isabelle.

"You look ravishing my dear," Magnus grins, his arm looped with Clary's.

"As do you," she grins, Magnus was in a lavender suit with a crisp white shirt that was undone at the top. "How are Alec and the boys? Little Max is already 6!" The Lightwood-Bane family truly became complete when the men adopted a young boy on one of their trips to Mexico. They had stayed in the country for nearly a year to get everything sorted out, but the little boy had been worth every moment.

"They're great! Max is completely fascinated by Raphael, he always wants to hold him and play with him, giving Alec a heart attack in the process," the duo giggles as they enter a large ballroom with about a hundred pasteled women milling around. Many had swollen bellies and tired faces while others were bright and polished.

"She insisted we invite the entire birthing class, I've never been yelled at by so many pregnant woman in my life, then had to comfort them," he sighs, rubbing a hand across his brow and down his face, "I'm going to need a vacation after this party," Cupping Clary's hand between the both of his, he finally noticed the ring. Jace and Clary had remained in their own bubble, hardly leaving the house in the two weeks since he'd proposed; only telling Ma and Will.

"Is that a ring I feel on Miss Clary's finger?" he asks. Clary nods softly, a grin pulling from ear to ear at the thought of Jace.

"He wants to get married before his next birthday," she tells him.

"In eight months?" he seems horrified

"In eight months,"  
"Then Tessa and I have to get to work!" Magnus begins prattling on over flowers and bridesmaid dresses and colors, but is mercifully pulled away by a waiter claiming Mrs. Lewis needed him. Tessa had divulged the details from Magnus on Isabelle and Simon's shotgun wedding after her mother found out she was pregnant. Hardly the happy ending Clary remembered Isabelle imagining.

"I'll be back dear, just…mingle, try to have fun," and then he was gone. Clary looked about and found the dessert table. Oh, she would have fun in deed.

Clary was on her tenth creampuff when she got a text from Jace. It was a picture of Cornelius sitting on his chest while lying on the couch, _We miss you_ , it said.

Clary took a picture of the cream puff tray and sent it to Jace; _These are helping fill the void._

It continued that way, Jace sending increasingly sad pictures from all over the house, some even in black and white, while clary kept sending pictures of the beautiful pastries, cakes and cookies laid out, yet no one else had touched.

Suddenly, a microphone boomed and Clary turned to find Magnus at the front of the room holding a champagne glass. Beside him was Mrs. Lightwood, Isabelle's mother and Isabelle. Clary had not seen Mrs. Lewis around, yet she wasn't sure what she would say if she did.

"Mrs. Lightwood would like to say a few words," Magnus introduced, handing the microphone to a forcefully-smiling Maryse.

"Thank you Magnus. I would just like to say, I am extremely excited to be a grandmother once again," Clary had seen her with Max and it was a sight to behold. The harsh women became soft and tender and downright lovable, "Though it was a struggle to get here, every child is a blessing," she seemed to be looking for someone in the crowd as she lifted her glass. When she found Clary's eyes she held them, even as she took a sip of her champagne, handed Magnus the microphone and walked right up to her.

"Can I speak to you?" she asks. Clary simply nods. She had known the woman all her life, and all she could manage was a nod. Maryse led them out to the garden and seated herself on one of the stone benches. Clary sat besides her, leaving a few inches between them, and waited for Maryse to speak.

"I'm sorry," she says, nearly jolting clary from her seat, "I'm sorry you had to go through something like that. Isabelle became a kind of woman I always hated, stealing someone else's husband,"

Clary sat in shock as the woman continued, "But she's my daughter, my only daughter. And I had to forgive what she'd done even though I don't expect you to," with that she got up and left Clary without another word. When she had finally gathered the courage to go back in, she grabbed her bag and went up to Magnus. She thanked him for inviting her and said she had a nice time. When he asked her to stay for the games, she merely declined.

Walking to the doors, she caught Isabelle's eye. They weren't as bright as they used to be, not as fierce and wild. She was duller, older looking now. Not a girl Clary knew anymore.

Heading to her car, Clary's phone buzzed with another picture of Jace. This one had a tub of frosting that said; _Now I'm eating my feelings._ She laughed. Laughed hard and long in the parking lot all by herself. And when she stopped and got into her car, she felt lighter than she had in years, lighter than the day of her wedding, or the day she met Jace, or even the day he proposed. She had moved on, and she would only continue to move forward.

She sent one last picture, this one of the steering wheel, _I'm coming home._


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note** : You guys are just…amazing. I love you guys. I wish I had something to refer to you all in my mind. It usually goes something like "Wow my readers are great" and then I feel so generic. So…drop comments of what you'd like to be called. It could be cupcakes, my children, lovers of William, I really don't mind so… yup.

We're going to shake it up a bit this chapter with POV, but it'll be established before each section.

 **Disclaimer** : I ain't got nothin. *pulls out empty pockets* I don't own nothin *points at cobwebbed table for awards*

 **ISABELLE'S POV (OOO…This'll be good)**

She came. Clary actually came. It's all I could think about as the baby shower came to a close and my mother drove me home, the back of her car loaded with gift bags and tissue paper. Though Clary had not socialized much from what I saw, she did talk to my mother, though she had not approached me. I don't blame her. Every time I think about the day she found it all out I get a bit sick to the stomach.

There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't pick up the phone, wanting to tell her something amazing or awful or simply ordinary that happened. Clary used to be the first person I called when I had any kind of news, or needed to vent. And she'd always been there, a phone call away. Now, I almost couldn't remember what her voice sounds like.

"Call if you need anything," my mother mutters as she helps me grab the bags from her car. We had never been close, but after this, she truly couldn't bear to be around me. She had never yelled, but her silent calm had sent me to tears as she explained just how disappointed she was.

"Okay," I murmured back, turning to walk to the front door, not once looking back as I heard her car pull off the curb and down the street.

Walking into the house, the television was blaring the History Channel, Simon engrossed in some program or another, not even noticing my struggle to close the door and go up the stairs to our room. He never noticed things like that. It had been Clary's largest source of frustration, his aloofness to… _everything._

I drop the bags on my side of the bed and head into the bathroom for a bath. Pregnancy had not been kind to my back or feet, that only seemed to swell more each day. The hot water does wonders for my knotted muscles and the lavender bubbles soothe my impending headache. My belly pokes out of the water, so large despite the month still ahead.

Looking at my swollen feet and huge stomach, I start to cry. Sobs that shake my shoulders and let tears hit the bath water. The guilt and pain and fear all crashed over me in waves, seeing that belly and thinking of the baby beneath. The glint of diamond on my ring finger only made me cry harder as I thought of the baby's father, a man that cheated for us to get here, yet did little else. He had not been happy about the baby, or our shotgun wedding. Had not been really happy with me either.

Maybe we deserved it. Why should we be happy...I be happy in the life I stole from my best friend?

 **Jace**

I had fallen asleep. I hadn't meant to, but staying awake with Clary half the night as she talked and worried over the baby shower, and doing some worrying of my own, had left little time for sleep last night. With the quiet house all to myself and the warm body of Cornelius lying on my chest, it had been easy to drift off.

When I awoke, hunger hit me, and I went into the kitchen for a sandwich, at least until I saw the message lighting up my phone screen.

From _Wifey_

 _I'm coming home_

I was smiling down at the picture of the steering wheel when I hear a bag hit the ground. With only enough time to look up and drop my phone, I catch Clary in my arms. Her own were wrapped around my neck, her legs around my waist as she peppered kisses all over my face. All I could do was stand there and accept them, laughing softly.

"I love you…I love you…I love you," she kept saying.

"I love you too baby. How was the party?" I ask, feeling every inch of my fiancé as she slides down to the ground, her arms dropping to wrap around my waist. Her dress was bunched around her waist, showing a delicious amount of thigh. My mind went a bit sluggish seeing the creamy skin, then looking up to her plump lips and glittering eyes.

"Fine," she says "Magnus did a great job. I didn't really talk to anyone, just observed," she tells me, beginning her assault on my neck and collarbones. I can't help it when my eyes close to savor the feeling, leaning against the counter. Clary had been extremely affectionate the past few weeks since we had been together, taking the next step in our relationship, and I couldn't get enough. There had never been a time in our lives when I have been able to so openly love and care for Clary, and it was as if I was finally able to make up for lost time.

When her lips sink lower, nipping at the skin exposed by my v cut t-shirt; I can't hold back a shudder. That was the spot, the spot that always made my knees weak, only for Clary.

"How was your day?" she whispered against my heating skin. Hands sliding up the back of my t-shirt.

"Positively unlivable without you, my love," I tell her, drawing her lips back to my own.

 ****page break****

 **Narrator POV** ****

That night, as Jace lay asleep in their bed, Clary laid awake, the sheets twining their legs together. Her skin had finally returned to a cool temperature after their activities, and her mind had lost its cloudiness, which meant she began thinking once again about babies. Not just Isabelle and Simon's baby that would enter the world in a little over a month, but the babies she and Jace could create.

Babies with golden hair and green eyes, pale skin and pianist fingers. Babies that would giggle and coo and tug on Cornelius's tail. Babies that would love Will as much as he would love them. Babies that would fill their home with the pitter-patter of tiny feet.

Turning to face Jace, with his curling hair and parted lips, Clary had no stronger urge than to have babies with him. But that would wait a bit longer. They simply weren't ready yet, or at least she wasn't, not emotionally. And she couldn't hurt their future children like that, by not being completely ready.

But someday soon, it would be time. With that thought, Clary cuddled in close to Jace and fell asleep just as his arm found her.

 **AN: Short…yes. Double update…possibly. My love for you…definite.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note** : Salut! I got a few ideas that I would like you to comment and vote on for new names. I'll probably use them when updating my other stories as well, so choose wisely!

1\. "MAGNUSIFICAL" from 59

2\. Cornelius beans from ThatOneLife (who also liked William lovers…just saying)

3\. "call us your llamas" so…MY LLAMAS! From LazyLittleLlama677 (Llamas _are_ cool)

4\. Cookies from MyHavenisBooks (*smirky face*)

So…VOTE! BE HEARD! Or comment more options…do as you please.

 **Clary**

Jace had gone off to work and deciding I needed to get out of the house for a bit, I decided to pay a visit to my neglected studio. The entire shop was quite when I entered, considering it was fairly early in the morning. I was just getting into the groove of a new painting when I heard the from door jingle brightly.

It was only when I heard a voice calling out that I decided to investigate. Wiping my hands on my apron and placing my brush down in a bowl of water, I made my way to the front rooms where some of the art was on display for sale.

Standing, observing one of the other artist's works was a tall, thin woman, her hair tied back in a severe bun at the nape of her neck.

"Hello?" I say, trying not to startle her if she had not noted my presence.

"Are you Clarissa?" she asks, pulling her eyes to look at me. Though her back was ramrod straight, her eyes twinkled with warmth and amusement, taking the edge off my nerves.

"Yes, Clarissa…Wayland," I smile, feeling the tingling in my toes at the name.

"Wayland?" the woman approaches me, holding out a hand, "I heard a Clarissa Lewis painted here,"

"I was married," It was surprising how easy it was to admit, as I shake the woman's hand "Not anymore,"

"Ah," she nodded, "Well, I heard about a very talented young woman and I had to come look at her work," she smiles broadly, indicating the wall that did hold my work.

"Are you interested in buying anything particular?"

"Oh, I'm not buying, I have a little job for you dear," this piqued my interest, "I work at the hospital over on Sycamore and the child's wing is so drab. We've recently been given a grant to spruce up the place, and what better way to do so than with a bright mural,"

"A mural?" I was astounded. I had never drawn on anything large than standard canvas.

"Yes, a full wall mural. Your work is just so bright and warm; I think you'd be perfect,"

"I'd be honored; maybe we can set up a meeting. I can check out the space and we can discuss the whole thing in greater detail," I was trying to remain professional despite the bubbling in my gut. I couldn't wait to tell Jace.

"Perfect! Here's my card, my name is Janice by the way, Janice Pierce," she hands me a small white card with her name and number before leaving the gallery. Only when she was gone and I was back in my gallery did I allow myself to shriek in excitement. My first mural.

 **Jace**

It was hard leaving Clary, so damn hard. She had been wearing my high school jersey this morning as she made us a quick breakfast. And damn, did it look good. Her eyes had been sparkling and her hair was in a messy bun on her head, proudly displaying 'Wayland' spread across the back.

When I walked into the office, I was a changed man. I had always been polite, but never quite so happy and open. She made me want to sing from rooftops. So yes, people noticed.

Drifting through the office, I didn't notice my secretary was not at her desk. The usually plump and warm older woman had been replaced by a young dark haired girl, chomping away on a piece of gum.

"Where's Rose?" I blurt, breaking her intense stare at her nails. Her head snaps up before her eyes move over me from head to toe. The stare makes me want to shuffle my feet, but I simply stare into her eyes when they return to my face.

"She called out today," the woman purrs, "I'm a sub,"

"That's nice," I reply, wanting to get away from that obvious look she's sending me, "Just take my calls and that's about it. You get an hour lunch at noon and can leave by three," with that, I walk into my office and shut the door.

I was completely immersed in my work when there was a knock at the door. Hoping it was a surprise visit from Clary, I beckoned the knocker in. But it was only the sub.

"Mr. Wayland, I was wondering if I could make you coffee, or get you…anything," her blouse was unbuttoned a bit farther than this morning and her skirt was inappropriately short.

"I'm fine, thank you," I averted my eyes back to my computer screen and when I heard the door shut, I did not expect the padding of feet across the floor. Before I could ask her to leave, she was leaning across the desk, hands braced on the top.

"Are you sure?" she asks, voice low and husky. Jace was losing his patience. Work flings had never been my cup of tea; far too messy. And I hadn't so much as looked at another woman since Clary came back into my life.

"Yeah, my fiancé made me a wonderful breakfast this morning, and even made me a lunch, so I am good to go," the hint was anything but subtle, and the look on her face said it was necessary.

"Well, I'll be outside," with a flip of her hair, she left the room, leaving Jace to simply shake his head.

 *****Page Break*****

Returning home that night, seeing the windows lit with buttery light made Jace happier than ever. The house was cool against his slightly sweaty skin and he cooked smell what Clary was cooking. She truly had become sensational in the years they had been apart. He remembered all the failed attempts they had made in those long summer days.

Most of the time, it was just the two of them left to their own devices, having parents that worked full days. He wouldn't give those memories up for anything.

"I have news!" Clary calls from the kitchen. Jace smiles as he sees her dancing about, filling their plates with the night's meal, spaghetti and meatballs, his favorite. With crispy garlic bread and homemade sauce.

"What's your news baby?" he asks, grabbing cutlery and the bowl of bread she had placed on the counter.

"A woman, MS Pierce came by the studio today," he could see the smile widening, "and she asked me to paint a mural in the children's wing of the hospital!"

"That's incredible!" he wrapped her in a deep hug, so proud of his girl.

"I'm so excited," she says into his chest. He was warm and hard, but soft in all the right places.

Placing a kiss to the crown of her head he responded, "I'm proud of you Clary, my little artist,"

 *****Page Break*****

The next day, Jace went back to work, and to his dismay did not see Rose. Only the sub from the day before, whose name he had not even bothered to learn. Asking on of the other receptionists on the floor when Rose would be back, he was disappointed to hear she'd be gone all week.

"I hear you'll be sticking around," he says to the sub, grabbing his mail from the small basket on the desk.

"Yeah, it's great. I really like it here," she smiles at him, a predatory glint in her eye.

"So does Rose," with that, he entered his office once more. He knew Clary was not the jealous type, and that there was nothing to worry about. Just something about the woman made him want to talk to Clary.

She was at the studio again, working on her latest set for her fall gallery, so he didn't want to bother her, though he resolved to tell her about the sub that night.

Happy with his plan, he got to work opening emails, responding and checking the quarter sales. At least until he was interrupted by a call.

"Wayland speaking," he said absently, trying to crunch numbers in his head.

"Do you really have a fiancé? Or is she just a cover?" the voice was slightly familiar, and it sent a burst of irritation through him.

"She's very real, very beautiful, and very much everything I want and more," with that he hung up, grabbed the work and made for the door. Working at home it was.

That afternoon, Clary found him working at the kitchen table, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tie abandoned before him.

"I didn't expect you until tonight," she smiles, running her hands down his shoulder blades before kissing away the furrow between his eyebrows. His muscles uncoiled at that, and when she went to walk away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap, "Jace!" she laughs.

"I missed you," he nuzzles her neck, placing open mouthed kisses along the skin there.

"I missed you too," she sighs, "Are you okay?"

"Just the sub secretary," he mutters.

"Is she bad?" she asks, massaging the kinks in his neck before moving to massage at his scalp.

"Just…forward. She keeps eyeing me and trying to flirt. It makes me uncomfortable," he says, shifting pointedly. To his surprise, Clary only laughed.

"Well babe, you are very attractive. I'm sure Rose will be back soon," she placed a chaste kiss to his lips before moving to make lunch, "But if it makes you uncomfortable, just go to H.R and file a complaint. Disorderly conduct, unwanted advances, however you'd describe it," she placed a sandwich before him, dropping a kiss to his cheek, "You shouldn't feel uncomfortable in your workplace,"

"I'd rather you just come and show her exactly why I'm eternally faithful," he mutters, biting into his sandwich.

"She knows you have a fiancé?" she asks, biting into her own sandwich.

"I've mentioned you twice already," he affirms, "Maybe I'll just work from home until Rose gets back,"

"No, go into work babe," she grins, "Maybe I'll just have to pay the office a little visit,"

"That's my girl," he smirks.

***Page Break***

The next day, when Jace asked if he'd be seeing Clary at the office she only have him a coy grin and a kiss on the lips. So there he was, eyeing the clock as he sat in his office. He had been at work for nearly two hours, but when he'd left, Clary had been still in bed, sketching in her sketchbook.

He had nearly talked himself into work when he got a call from the lobby line.

"Yes?" he asks

"We have a Mrs. Clarissa Wayland, sir?" Tony, his head security guard said into the receiver.

"That's my fiancée Tony, you can send her in," Jace was smiling, standing from his desk.

"Oh, congratulations sir! I'll let her right up," with that, the line died and Jace returned the phone to its place. He walked to the door and waited a few moments before he opened it. Standing in the doorway, his gaze glued to the elevator, he did not notice the look the still-nameless sub gave him.

"Mr. Wayland?" she finally said.

"Cancel my appointment this afternoon," was all he said, meeting her eyes for a brief moment, hearing the elevator ding.

Looking up, he wasn't sure it was Clary walking toward him. A woman in a knee length, body hugging black dress stepped off the elevator. Her heels clicked on the floor, drawing attention to her toned creamy legs. On her face were large, dark sunglasses giving her a mysterious edge. Her blood red lips smiled at him as she removed those sunglasses, pressing them into her glossy red locks, straightened to fall past her waist.

"Who's that?" the sub asked.

"I'm Clarissa, Mr. Wayland's fiancée," Clary said, voice clear and strong. The sway of her hips was clear as she got closer, a breath away, "hello dear," she said.

"Hi," he smiles, reaching back for his door handle, "I'll be at lunch with my fiancé, hold my calls," he did not wait for the answer before he lead Clary back to the elevator. A hand around her waist, they waited. When they entered, Jace had not chance at halting Clary as she pulled him in for a mind-bending kiss, lip to lip, that seared his very soul.

Long after the doors shut did she pull back, swiping the red lipstick from his lips, fixing her own as well.

"Do you think she got the message?" she grins.

"One would think so," Jace laughed as they rode the elevator together. God, did he love this woman.

***Page Break***

The meeting with Ms. Pierce, Janice, went well. Clary really liked the woman and vice versa. They had worked well together, planning the mural and other small paintings for the rooms. Clary had never been more excited to get her hands on some paint.

She was starting her first day, nearly three weeks after that first meeting with Janice. She was simply planning it all out, as she did with any canvas. She was nearly done with the outline when her phone began to ring.

She and Jace were due to have Will and Tessa over for dinner, so she was expecting one of them, not the breathless voice that greeted her. One that made her blood run hot and cold all at once. One she had not heard in months.

"Clary!" this snapped her from her daze.

"Izzy?"

"Clary…ahh… I need-I need your help," her voice was strained and she seemed to be in quite a bit of pain, "No one else- no one can help,"

"What is it?' she asks apprehensively, though she quickly began packing her things.

"The baby, the baby is coming," her heart dropped at the words.

"The baby? The baby is coming! Where is Simon?" urgency made the name roll out easier than ever.

"He's at some history conference in Florida. Alec is on a cruise with Magnus and…Ahh…my mom is on a business trip in Taiwan," Clary was waiting for the elevator. When they were growing up, Clary had always imagined being there for Izzy when she had babies, but in these months, that had not been even an option.

Yet…here it was staring her in the face. Could she hang up? Let this woman that had been her friend for so long, give birth all alone?

"Where are you?"

"At home," Izzy rasped. Magnus had spoken briefly of the new home her and Simon had bought…two streets away from Sycamore.

"Be at your door, I'll be there in five minutes," Clary said, running to her car, keys jingling in her other hand.

"Please hurry," Izzy cried out, "and Clary"

"Yeah?" she was now in the driver seat, staring out her front windshield as she started the car.

"Thank you,"

****Little Break***

Clary thanked God for every green light she got. Her heart was racing as she drove; suddenly realizing she wasn't exactly sure where the house was. She promptly called back Izzy who gave rather calm directions for a woman going into labor. Another blessing.

When Clary pulled up, Izzy was right in front of the door, a bag at her feet as she held her swollen stomach, breathing.

Clary leaped from the car and ran over, gently grabbing the other woman by the arm, gingerly walking her to the passenger seat before running to grab the bag. When she returned, Izzy had tied her hair from her sweaty face, and was clutching the panic bar with her eyes closed.

"You're not going to do this alone," Clary grabbed her hand and drove like hell to the hospital.

She walked Izzy right in, shouting for a nurse, shouting a woman was giving birth. When she went to follow them back, Isabelle's hand painfully tight around her own, they tried to stop her.

"Family only sweetie,"

"I'm her-"

"Cousin, she's my cousin, the only family I have," Izzy wheezed, not releasing Clary's hand for a moment.

"Alright then," the nurse nodded, wheeling her to the back. They promptly got her into a hospital gown and had a doctor come to assess her condition.

A far way off, she had said. Izzy almost looked ready to cry.

"I want it out! Clary, I want it out!" she yelled as she paced across the hospital room and back. Clary would have laughed, almost did. Until she remembered how this wasn't just Izzy, but her ex-husband's mistress. It made the whole situation weirder when she thought about it that way.

Nearly two hours later, after a rather harsh contraction, Izzy was drifting nearly to sleep, skin shimmering with sweat, loose hairs pasted to her forehead. And that's when Clary's phone rang. Stepping into the hall, she answered.

"Babe, where are you? Tessa and Will will be here any minute," I was Jace. Sweet, lovable Jace, worried about where she was.

"I'm with Izzy," she began.

"What?"

"She's- she's giving birth. There was no one around and she called me. I couldn't let her do this alone," he was silent on the other end, but then he spoke, and she wanted to kiss him.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, let me just tell them we have to reschedule,"

"I love you," she smiles.

"I love you too,"

Hearing Izzy stir behind the door, Clary walked back in. The other woman was writhing in bed, features colored in pain. The doctor stepped in behind Clary and asked Izzy to lay flat. With much coaxing, she complied.

"It's happening," the doctor confirmed, running to get nurses to assist in the birth. In that moment of silence before chaos, Izzy grabbed Cary's hand.

"I'm scared," she said, eyes brimming with tears.

"We'll do this, together," Clary told her, "I'm here," and that was when Izzy truly began to cry.

"I miss you," she sobbed, "I miss you more than you can imagine. I know I was horrible and unforgivable, but you are just so good and pure and I hate myself knowing how I hurt you,"

"Let's not do this now-"  
"No, I have to say it," Izzy took a breath, "It didn't seem real, doing what we did. Until you found out. It all hit me. I was the other woman, the other woman to my one true friend, and it kills me inside,"

Clary didn't know what to say. She hated wanting to comfort Izzy through this, but the utter self-loathing didn't satisfy her, it simply made her tired. Oh so tired.

"I was going to leave him, end it all. But then I found out I was pregnant. I can't raise this baby alone,"

What Clary said next, it wasn't to make Izzy or even herself feel better. The words were bred from the fact that this woman before her was no more than the little girl that skinned her knees and lost her teeth. This was little Izzy, scared and feeling so alone. And it was Clary's love for that little girl that made her say, "You are not alone, not when you have me,"

Those big brown eyes met hers, "Leave him if you need to leave him, but don't stay because you feel you have to. If there is anyone that can make it through this, it's you. And I forgive you,"

That's when the doctors came in and asked if they were ready.

One final look in each other's eyes and Izzy spoke, "Yes,"

They were ready. Ready to have this baby, ready to stand on their feet, and ready to move on. They were ready, especially to meet this beautiful baby girl that would bring light from so much dark.


	22. Chapter 22

**Clary**

Childbirth was no joke. It took _hours_. Hours of sweat and tears and screaming. So much screaming. But it was all worth it, when the doctors held up that baby girl, so wrinkly and pink, a shock of black hair on her perfect little head.

"Is she okay?" Isabelle rasps, chest heaving as she lies against the pillows. Her skin was flushed a warm pink and her eyelids drooped.

Taking a few steps to where the nurses were measuring and weighing the baby girl, Clary took a long look. She was beautiful, with her large brown eyes and heart shaped face.

"She's perfect, Izzy, perfect,"

When the nurses addressed Izzy, talking about first feeding and calling the father, Clary made her brief exit. Jace had come by at the very beginning, and after much coaxing went home. He had promised to come pick her up when she was ready.

It was nearly seven in the morning, Izzy having been in labor all night. Clary called Jace and when he answered with his groggy morning voice, she couldn't help but smile.

"She's here, God Jace, she's so perfect. Her tiny toes and fingers. And those eyes! So big and brown," she gushes, thinking of the little bundle in the other room.

"You sound like you're in love," he laughs.

"I think I might be," she smiles at the nurse that exits, catching a glimpse of Izzy with her baby in her arms. So small, so precious, doesn't even have a name yet, "I'm going to stay for a bit, help Izzy with a few things. I'll head home later," she says absently.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come by?" he asks. She says no, that she and Izzy were going to talk a few things out, "Okay, I love you," he says.

"I love you too Jace," with that, she hangs up and walks back into the room.

 **Isabelle**

Something about having your baby in your arms makes you feel invincible. All the worries and fears seem to melt away, because you knew, as long as this baby was safe and happy, it would all work out.

"You're the best thing I've ever accomplished," she whispers to her gurgling baby girl, "Mamas been bad, terrible. But you're good, and precious. I love you so much already, and we just met,"

Her skin was silk and she smelled like all things sweet and warm. Jessamine. Her name would be Jessamine Lightwood. It hurt, knowing this little girl had been born to a broken family, but she'd grow up in a patchwork one. Made with love and care to surround her in. The idea let Izzy rest a bit easier.

"How's the little munchkin?" Clary asks as she returns, sliding her phone in her back pocket.

"It's amazing a screw-up like me can make someone so perfect," Izzy said in admiration.

"You're not a screw-up," Clary replies, running a finger down the curve of the babies cheek, "You just make mistakes,"

"You have no idea how grateful I am for you forgiveness, and that you're here. Thank you Clary, with all my heart," Izzy says, looking up at her childhood friend.

"We'll talk about that later," she smiles, "Happy thoughts today. What'd you name her?"

"Jessamine. Jessamine Lightwood," to her credit, Clary did not look surprised. She only smiled warmly down at the sleeping bundle and nodded her head.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'd kill for a KitKat," Izzy moaned, "Magnus has been down my throat about eating healthy. I've been eating kale for Christ sake!"

Clary laughed, Isabelle easily joining in, and for a moment, all things were right in the world.

"Right away Mommy," Clary giggles, "Have you called _your_ mommy?"

"Not yet, I haven't called anyone since yesterday. I'm sure Alec is ripping his hair out right now,"

"I'll grab some coffee and call Magnus. Do you want me to call Maryse too?"

"No, I'll take that bullet, but thank you," Izzy smiles. Clary leaves once more, heading to the cafeteria. Doctors and visitors alike were milling about, getting breakfast, coffee and more. Clary hit the vending machine first, getting all kinds of her and Izzy's favorite before heading to the hot line. She grabbed two muffins and two coffees for her and Izzy.

Just as she was waiting to pay, she heard a husky voice, "What're you in for?" the humor was dry and rough. As was the man before her. He was ruggedly handsome, with his pine green eyes and scruff along his jaw. His doctor scrubs told enough about the dark rings around his eyes.

"Birth," she grins, the startled look he gave her made her laugh as it soon melted into understanding.

"Right, not you," he murmurs, "I'm sorry, I've been up all night,"

"Not fun," she agrees, handing over her card to the cashier. Excepting a bag for all her goodies, she heard him speak once more.

"Would you like to grab lunch later? I get off at three," the doctor grins.

"You shouldn't be getting lunch with anyone except your bed," she scolds lightly, making him chuckle, "Thanks, but I can't,"

"Can I at least get your number? For when I don't look like a Walking Dead extra,"

"I'm sorry, I'm engaged," well, this was awkward. His eyes dropped to her left hand, where her ring did indeed lay.

"My bad," he grins bashfully, "all the good ones are always taken,"

"Not all, bud, not even close," with that she left, heading back up to a particular good one that would indeed be single soon enough.

 *****Page Break*****

Clary was holding baby Jessamine, making the newborn giggle and clap as she spoke to Isabelle. They caught up on work and all they'd missed since their…departure. They were discussing the latest episodes of their favorite show when a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Izzy called, adjusting her hospital gown. And long behold, in walked Dr. Green eyes.

"Ms. Lightwood? I'm Doctor Hale, I was sent to see how you are faring," he said, looking down at his charts. Clary nudged Izzy, having told her about their little encounter that morning. Izzy smiled brightly at her friend.

"I'm faring well, my friend here," she patted Clary's knee, "has been extraordinary help,"

When he looked up, his face flushed a delicate shade of pink, "Glad to hear that," he says, deceptively calm. He was wholly professional as he looked over Izzy's charts and answered her questions about the baby and her own recovery.

"I think I'm going to change out of this paper gown," she grins, moving to the bathroom with the bag she had packed and brought.

"Well, if there's nothing else…" Dr. Hale said, moving towards the door.

"There is," Clary mused, still holding a now sleeping Jessamine. She continued when he turned with a confused look, " _She_ is one of the good ones,"

He looks pointedly at the baby, obviously belonging to 'the good one' she speaks of.

"Nearly single mother. A really good woman,"

His eyes softened as he looks to the closed door, hearing Izzy humming softly to herself, "I'll keep that in mind,"

 *****Page Break*****

Leave it to Alexander Lightwood, best big brother and uncle in the world, to cut his vacation short and jet on the next plane to be with his sister. He burst into the hospital room at nearly five o clock, nose burnt and skin rosy from being out in the sun. He was wearing a white collared shirt, all the buttons on the wrong holes with a pair of worn blue jeans.

"Magnus…is…parking…the car," he rasps, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face, bracing his hands on his knees.

"Hey Alec," Clary grins, closing the magazine she was holding. She had been reading one of the columns out loud as Izzy tried her hand at changing a diaper.

"Clary?" he says surprised, taking another step into the room, "Pardon my manners, but where's Simon? Shouldn't he be here?"

"He's been…detained by work," Izzy said bitterly, "But Clary has been amazing," she grins broadly at the redhead, making Alec wonder if he'd entered a twilight zone. He truly had not been on vacation more than a few days.

"Come meet your niece, Uncle Alec," Izzy smiles, holding baby Jessamine out to him. With tender hands, he grabbed the baby girl and gathered her close to his chest, smiling at the gurgling noises she made. Her pudgy hands grabbed at his collar, pulling it into her mouth.

"She's beautiful," he whispers, "She looks just like Izzy did, when mom brought her home,"

Clary watched as the Lightwood siblings smiled, tears in their eyes, and decided to give them some time. Leaving the hospital room, she found Magnus getting off the elevator with his own kids, too little boys talking and laughing.

"Clary!" Magnus calls, waving a hand.

"Hey," she grins, hugging the man, before smiling at the two boys, "Who are the handsomest boys around?"

The smaller giggled and hid behind his older brother, who spoke for them both, "I'm Raphael, and this is Max," he smiled back fondly at his little brother, "He's shy around pretty girls," Clary's eyes shot to Magnus as she smirked. He only laughed before ushering them to the room Izzy was staying.

When he phone rang, it was Will.

"Hey clare-bear," he yelled into the phone. She heard a voice in the background, "You don't have to yell, she's on speaker,"

"Hi Will, hey Tessa," she smiles.

"Jace has sent us to abduct you and bring you home," Will replies. She once again heard Tessa, "Why do you say it like that? We're just picking her up,"

"Thank guys, but I have my car," she responds, seeing Magnus leave the room and head in the direction of the cafeteria.

"We know, I'll drive it back. I'm sure you must be exhausted," Tessa said. It was true. Clary had not slept a wink in nearly two days, but the excitement over the baby had kept her up. Now, talking and sitting on one of the waiting room couches, her eyes were heavy and burning.

"You're right, thank you," she yawns.

"We'll be there in ten clare bear," with that, the call ended and Clary made her way to say goodbye. Alec was sitting by the window with the baby in his arms, his boys on either side. They gazed at the baby, their new cousin, with wonder and curiosity.

"I'm going to head home," Clary announced.

"Okay," Izzy looked sad to see her go, "Thank you for staying with me all night and today,"

"You're welcome," Clary smiles, leaning in to hug the girl. She smelled like she always did, the faintest bit of coconut with a fresh undertone.

"Thank you, for being here when no one else was," Alec said from behind her. His eyes said more than his words ever could and Clary only nodded. Knowing him for most of her life, Clary knew Alec was a man of few words.

"I'll come back tomorrow, if you want," she offers Izzy.

"Yes! I'm being discharged tomorrow. We can grab lunch," Isabelle was bouncing in bed.

"You just had a baby, you should go home and rest," Alec said. At the mention of 'home' Izzy deflated a bit. Clary was a breath away from suggesting she go stay with her and Jace. But it wouldn't be practical. All the baby stuff was in the house, Izzy had told her, as well as Izzy's. They would just have to do with visits.

"We can pick up McDonalds on the way home," Clary whispered conspiratorially, the way the always used to. Then she grabbed her bag and made her way to the door.

"Love you Clary!" Isabelle called out, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Love you too Izzy,"

 **AN: AWWWW! Don't babies always bring people together!**

 **I know it's weird and odd, the way they are acting around each other. But the angle is that, Izzy is genuinely sorry and wants her friend back. Clary sees this as a way to move forward and heal; forgiving those that did her wrong. For her, Izzy is the easier choice.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Hey! I was on vacation, but I come bearing gifts. Will and Tessa and baby feels and maybe a few tears… all good things, all good things. Our Clizzy 'friendship' has risen from the ashes of festering hate. Clary is on the road of moving on and self-discovery. Will is mad about something. Our sage Tessa gives some wise words.

So, sit back, enjoy and feel all you are meant to feel.

 **After**

Clary met Tessa and Will at the entrance of the hospital. Tessa handed her a coffee and a brown paper bag that smelled enticingly of Clary's favorite chocolate croissants.

"Jace told us how much you love those things," Tessa winks.

"You two are the best," Clary smiles, placing her snack in Will's pickup before hugging the duo, "Thanks for picking me up,"

"Of course, Jace got held up with a few meetings, but he'll be back for dinner," Tessa replies, grabbing Clary's keys from her outstretched hand, "I'll meet you guys at the house,"

Once his girlfriend had begun to walk off, Will silently got into the driver's seat of his truck. Clary got in the passenger's seat and waited until they were out of the parking lot to speak up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Peachy," Will responds. His hands were tight on the wheel, a far cry from his usual light, one handed grip that unnerved Tessa to no end. His jaw was firm and his eyes did not meet hers.

"Are you sure?" Clary asks, angling her body to face his profile head on.

"Just tired," he sighs, though he did not make an effort to make conversation the entire ride home. When they arrived, Clary slammed the lock on his door down, causing his eyes to shoot to her.

"I'm a taken man Clary, and you are an engaged woman," he says dryly, without a spot of amusement or humor.

"Cut the crap Will. I know something's wrong," Whenever Will had gotten into his moods as a kid, sweet coaxing words never worked. It normally took hours of Jace's not stop pestering and yelling to get the real Will back.

"Can't I be tired!" he exclaims, "I have a job too Clary. I am an adult and things stress me out. I'm sorry the William show isn't amusing you today!" he sits back in his seat, a hand rising to massage his temple.

Clary sat stunned. Will had never so much as raised his voice to her before. But she didn't let it get to her.

"You're not a show," she begins, "You are my friend, my damn near brother. I care about you, and this is not you. Tell me what's wrong,"

"You went," he whispers, eyes closed.

"What?"

"You went with that girl to the hospital," he says, eyes blazing into her own, "watched as she delivered the baby she had with your husband and stayed to take care of her," Clary was speechless. Was he honestly mad she had been with Isabelle?

"They don't deserve you," Will sighs, "After all the pain they put you through, they don't deserve your kindness, or your love, or your forgiveness. And yet, you give it to them," he sounded so confused and sad.

Clary scoots across the bench seat and rests her head on his shoulder. She only speaks when Will's falls to rest on her own. "I didn't do it for them, Will. I did it for me. And for Jace. For us. I can't live my life angry and hateful,"

"But you don't have to be around them," he whispers, "just forget them, let them go,"

"But they are a part of me," Clary says. What she had been scared to say for so long, "They are part of who I was, who I am, what I could be. They don't define me, but they sure did help. I hate to admit it, but I missed Izzy, and the Lightwoods. Nearly as much as I missed you, and Jace, and Ma," she could feel moisture drip onto her forehead from Will's eyes. "It'll never be like it was before, for any of us, but it can be something new. Something better. We all can be,"

She sits up and wipes Will's cheeks free of tears. His eyes were glassy with them and his lip wobbled like when he was a little boy with a skinned knee.

"They won't hurt me like before," she promises him, herself, "I'm the same, but so different. Better, stronger. And with all of you, I could never go back to the broken girl I was," with that, Clary pulls one of her dearest friends close and cries with him as they sit in his pickup truck.

They sat and talked until Tessa pulled into the drive honking and revving.

"That's my girl," Will smiles, tears long gone. He smiles down at Clary before they exit and meet the girl at the trunk.

"This is a nice truck," Tessa beams, tossing clary her keys, "I got things for dinner, hope you don't mind,"

"How could I?" Clary smiles, "I didn't have to go grocery shopping," she ducks the lemon that came flying her way.

Cooking with Will in the kitchen was like cooking with a pack of rabid dog children. He was constantly licking spoons and asking to taste test and hopping onto the counters to 'watch the magic' as he called it. Gone was angry Will, replaced with his usual, lovable self.

"Lick one more damn spoon and I'm putting you outside!" Tessa shouts, making Clary laugh from her spot chopping peppers. A turn of the head reveals Will with his tongue a centimeter from a spoon covered in beef stew sauce, his favorite.

"But Tessie-" he begins, lowering the spoon.

"OUT!" she shouts, pointing a rather intimidating finger to the exit. With a lowered head, Will walked towards it, stopping to drop a swift peck to his girlfriend's cheek before making a swift exit. Clary did not miss Tessa's smile and blush that ensued.

"I love that boy," she says softly, joining Clary at the counter, peeling potatoes, "But he drives me insane,"

Clary only nodded in agreement.

"So, how's mom and baby doing?" Tessa asks, "Magnus stopped sending me updates when they got there,"

"They're great, Baby Jessamine is healthy and beautiful," Clary felt her heart swell thinking of the baby that had slept in her arms, so warm on her chest, that morning.

"Was it hard?" Tessa whispers, "Being there,"

Clary thought about it. She hadn't had much of a choice, and once the wheels had started, there was no going back, "I didn't know I had made my peace with what had happened until I saw Isabelle holding that baby and I didn't feel anger or jealousy, only happiness. That my childhood friend had been given such a gift,"

"You're a better woman than I am," Tessa grins, "When I was in college, my boyfriend knocked up this girl. So of course we broke up. When I found her at the bus stop with her water broken, I called a cab and drove away,"

"Tessa!" Clary laughs, nudging the laughing girl, "You didn't"

"I did!" she laughs, "I feel bad now, if that counts,"

"I'll count it," Clary smiles, moving to put the potatoes and peppers with the meat. When she turned and rested against the countertop, Tessa was her mirror leaning against the island.

"But in all seriousness," the brunette begins, suddenly sobered, "I admire what you did. Not many would have done it, and despite the fact that some don't agree, you were very brave,"

"I'm not brave Tess," Clary waves her off, "I just did what I thought was right,"

"Thinking something is right and doing it, even when it could hurt you, is not easy. And that, my dear friend, is the bravest thing you could do," her hands were comforting and motherly on Clary's shoulders, and they made her want to hug the older girl. She seemed like she gave good hugs.

"Come here," Tessa whispers, pulling Clary close so her ear rested against Tessa's collarbone and hugged the redhead tighter than Jocelyn ever had. "You're stronger and kinder than them all. But you can share the love if you want to," she whispers, making Clary laugh.

When they pulled apart, clary wiped at the tears that had fallen to her cheeks.

"Thanks Tess, I needed that,"

"Anytime Clary," with a grin she turns back to the stove, "Now, let's finish dinner before Will starts knawing on your furniture,"

 ****Page Break****

Jace got home later than he had intended, or wanted to. When he arrived, he was happy to see Will's truck but overjoyed to see Clary's. It had been a long, restless night without her by his side. And more than once, he had to remind himself she would return this time.

He loosened his tie as he made his way to the front door, only to find his cousin on the stoop. His elbows rested on his knees as he watched Jace approach.

"Why are you out here?" Jace asks, sitting beside his cousin.

"I licked the spoon again," he replied, looking forward with a twinkle in his eye, "I talked to Clary,"

"What'd you say?" Jace sighs, rolling his shirt sleeves up to his elbows.

"I expressed my discontent, but she said she did it for her, to get better," Will replied, looking out into the rapidly darkening night. Jace remained silent, sharing his cousin's rare silence. He expected as much from Clary; sweet, kind Clary.

"She's better than us all," Will finally whispered. Jace was only beginning to nod when the front door was pulled open behind them. When they turn, Clary is in the doorway, a hand on her hip and a disapproving pout on her lips.

"I don't see my fiancé all day after seeing the terrors of childbirth and he doesn't even kiss me when he gets home from work," she tells Will mournfully. Jace chuckles and stands from the stoop. He loops an arm through her own, around her waist before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"He sounds terrible," he whispers into her neck, "You should break it off and run away with me instead,"

"Eh," she smiles; pecking his lips lightly, "I think I'll keep him around a bit longer,"

"So, is dinner done? Or do enjoy making me suffer," Will finally coos, purposely smooshing between the couple, nose to nose with Clary with his back pressed into Jace's front, "You evil, evil women,"

"Hit the road," Jace laughs, tossing his cousin into the house. Will simply stumbled into the kitchen laughing over insatiable cousins, "How are you?" he asks, returning his gaze to Clary.

"I'm fine," she whispers, leaning into him, "I didn't really have time to decide how I felt until it was all over. But then, I realized, I was happy," her eyes held his, "Happy there was such a beautiful healthy baby, happy Izzy had something to love her the way she had always dreamed, happy I was able to be part of it,"

"But, are you happy," Jace had never asked, never thought to.

Soft hands cradling his cheeks grounded him, "I'm the happiest I've ever been. I'm happy laughing with you and sleeping beside you and living with you and being yours. I'm happy to have you, and Will, and Tessa in my life. But most of all, I'm happy to call this my life to begin with,"

"All I've ever wanted was to make you happy," Jace

"Mission accomplished, my love,"

 *****Page Break*****

Isabelle was supposed to be getting discharged at four. But Clary was 'breaking her out' at noon.

"Alec will try to feed me green drinks and grilled chicken," she had told Clary when the redhead had called to check in that morning, "I can't take it, I CAN'T!"

And thus their plan was birthed. Under the ruse of a cousin, Clary would go to pick-up Izzy and baby Jessamine up, get McDonald's takeout, and then take Izzy home. Clary was just getting ready to leave when her phone rang. And unknown, yet familiar, number flashed across her screen. Without thinking, Clary answered, shoving her wallet in her jacket pocket.

"Hello?" she asks distractedly.

"Clary, hi," the voice halted her. Simon.

"What do you want?" she blurted, grabbing her keys and heading to the car, intending to keep the conversation quick.

"To meet you. Please, meet me. I'm in town, Izzy doesn't know yet," he rushes. He sounded out of breath, like he was running.

"Lying to your new wife, classy," Clary snorts, "Well did _you_ know that your child has been born, a little girl,"

"Of course! But, I need to see you,"

"I have nothing to say to you," Clary said.

"Clary, please-"and she hung up. When the number blared across her screen again, she hit ignore. When it blazed a third time, she blocked it. Sliding her phone into her pocket, she felt nothing at all.

**Page Break**

Isabelle was giggling in the backseat of Clary's truck, a finger trapped in her baby's soft fist.

"What are you giggling about back there?" Clary asks as she comes to a red light.

"Oh, nothing, cousin," with that, she chortled once more. Clary rolled her eyes lovingly. Isabelle had always been a silly mess after one of their little schemes. There had been the time they snuck a stray cat into her bedroom, and stolen Alec's birthday cake, and the time they hid in the treehouse is Isabelle's backyard for three days. Isabelle's giggles always gave them away.

When Clary pulled into the McDonald's drive through, she had to hold Izzy back from lunging out the window to order. Despite giving birth only about two days before, the woman acted like she was ready to run a marathon.

When they received their food, Clary parked in a spot and hopped in the backseat to eat, just like when they were teenagers. Izzy ate her fries and nuggets happily as she and Clary gazed at the sleeping baby in the seat beside them.

"Izzy?"

"Yeah,"

"Simon called me today," Isabelle looked up at Clary, eyes reserved but unsurprised.

"What'd he say?"

"He wanted me to meet him in town, talk," Clary responds, picking at the lettuce hanging out of her burger,

They sat in a chilly silence for a moment, not cold to each other, but together against the man that couldn't do anything right.

"I had Alec get the locks changed last night," The raven haired girl finally says. She sips on her soda for a moment, not looking at Clary's surprised face. "He hasn't been to see me at the hospital, to see Jessie," her eyes brimmed with tears.

"All this lying and pain we caused for what? For him to just up and leave?" Izzy was crying softly. Clary thought this would be odd for anyone else, consoling your husband's mistress. But that isn't all Izzy was, not all she could even be. And at the moment, she was Clary's best friend who'd been hurt by her husband, so much like how Clary had.

"Simon just needs some time to be on his own. He's not ready to put other people first, and we need to accept that. It's not us, but him,"

"I know," Izzy admits, "It just doesn't make it easier,"

"It's not going to be easy-"

"It's not that, everyone wants to be the hero of their own story, and sometimes that means being the villain in someone else's," Izzy runs a hand through her hair, "But I never wanted to be the villain in yours, I much prefer being the awesome sidekick,"

Clary can't hold in her laughs, "Me too Izzy, me too,"

"Are you going to talk to Simon?" Izzy asks as Clary drops her off at her house, new key in hand.

"I don't have anything left to say,"


End file.
